Bright Lights
by bel21
Summary: CM Punk was used to the bright lights of the wrestling world. But what he wasn't ready for, was the bright lights of her world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday, July 21st<span>

"..Trust me, Phil, Archie is a huge fan of John Cena. The kid has been crying for the past few days about the Money in the Bank PPV. We've postponed telling him there's no Santa Claus just to keep him out of a depression."

CM Punk chuckled, shaking Jimmy Kimmel's hand as they stepped out of his office in the NBC Studios on Hollywood Boulevard. Storyline wise, he was parading around the streets of Chicago with the WWE Championship, and with an expired contract. In reality, he was completing media appearances and other WWE affiliated work. It had been two days since his win at the Money in the Bank PPV, and Punk was beyond exhausted. Now he could definitely understand why Mike Mizanin bitched about it. The Straight Edge Superstar was absolutely dying to get to his hotel room and sleep. He shook Jimmy Kimmel's hand again, giving him a slap on the back, "Thanks heaps for this, man, I'll try not to upset the poor kid too much."

Jimmy grinned, "I'm warning you, he's got a strong kick to anyone's shins." A stagehand came flying past the two men, and Jimmy sighed, fixing his suit quickly. "It was nice meeting you Phil. Sorry, duty calls."

CM Punk waved off the talk show host, and made his way down the corridor of the studios. He pulled out his phone to check his emails and messages about his day plan for the following day. Shoving it back in his pocket, he kept his head down, avoiding any starstruck looks by the stage hands. He didn't mean to be rude, but he just wanted to go grab a bite to eat and sleep. And maybe read a comic book. As he wandered down the seemingly endless corridors towards the exit, he unexpectedly smacked straight into another body. Phil stumbled backwards, and reached out a hand to grip the wall next to him.

"Oh thank god," cried the young woman, "It was the worst coffee of my life, and I didn't have the heart to throw it out in front of the poor barista."

Phil looked up and saw a brunette girl in front of him, shaking her hands dry. She threw the now empty styrofoam cup to the side, and straightened out her dress. Running a hand quickly through her long dark hair, she turned to Phil and stopped, staring at him wide eyed for a moment before recovering quickly. He smiled nervously, "Look I'm really sorry about that."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it. Like I said, worst coffee of my life." The brunette stretched out her hand, "Emma,"

The wrestler looked taken aback, before extending his hand to shake hers, "Phil. Or CM Punk.."

"I know," The girl paused, and after giving him a once over, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Huh."

CM Punk raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I thought you'd be taller."

The Raw Superstar could barely contain his grin before letting out a short bark of laughter. Emma smiled at him, biting her lip, as a small blush covered her cheeks. Phil shook his head, chuckling, "I'm sorry to disappoint there."

Emma shrugged, "Hey, I'm not as disappointed as a bunch of prepubescent brats at the moment. You broke their little Cenation hearts on Sunday."

Phil smirked, his lip ring glinting in the corridor light, "You're a fan?" He regarded her short peach dress and black heels, raising an eyebrow at the young woman.

The brunette noticed the once-over that CM Punk had given her, and rolled her eyes, "Guilty pleasure. I parade around my apartment on Monday nights in just my underwear and a Miz t-shirt - "

"Oh dear god, you're one of his fans."

Emma grinned at his exasperated tone, her tongue poking between her teeth. She looked down at her watch, as another stage hand zoomed past them, "Look, I'm really sorry I've got to go. But it was nice to meet you. I've never met anyone from the WWE before."

Phil smiled at her, before noticing her discarded coffee cup on the floor. An idea formed in his head, "Likewise.. Look I'm in town for another day, and I feel really bad about the coffee.. no matter how horrible it actually was. Can I buy you another one tomorrow?"

The young brunette's face lit up, "I'd like that." She took Punk's offered phone and punched in her number. Giving him a quick smile, she hurried down the corridor, calling over her shoulder, "Congrats on the win by the way, Punk."

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, the smile grew on Phil's lips as he continued back down the corridor. It was only a coffee date, and shame it was in a different city, but the girl was cute and not some crazy fan with an ulterior motive. He couldn't help but feel that he had seen her before, but couldn't for the life of him remember where. He passed by a monitor and stopped to have a look as Jimmy Kimmel finished his opening monologue for the show.

"And tonight, ladies and gentlemen, our first guest of the evening. She is the new star of the Australian movie that is winning over critics and the public, Saving Amy. Please welcome, the beautiful Emma Stevens."

* * *

><p><span>Friday, July 22nd<span>

No wonder she looked so familiar. Her photo was plastered everywhere, as the movie had just premiered in the USA. Phil knew exactly who Emma Stevens was. She was the new Australian actress, and current paparazzi favourite after the Kardashians of course. Punk rubbed a hand over his face, nervously, as he waited in a small cafe around the corner from his hotel. Throughout the night, he had debated whether to call her or not. Finally, he called her the next morning, and had arranged for them to meet. She had sounded so excited to hear from him, and he wondered how often she actually went out with other people in between all the press conferences and interviews. While he waited at a table in the corner for her, he pulled his hat lower on his head as someone walked by peering closely at him. Moments later, the door to the cafe swung open and Emma Stevens came rushing in, clad in denim shorts and a white tshirt. Her brown eyes searched the cafe for him, before she noticed the figure in the corner of the cafe. She beamed at him before approaching his table, muffling a laugh at his position.

"No wonder fans find you so approachable," quipped the Australian sarcastically, as she took a seat opposite him.

He rolled his eyes, handing her a menu, "I don't want to die by Cena fans. After Sunday, I'm America's most wanted."

They ordered their coffees, and once the waitress left their table, an awkward silence fell over them. Emma fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt, "You really didn't have to do this."

"Well after finding out who you were, I was close to not doing this."

"Intimidated?"

Phil laughed, leaning back in his chair, "I expect to see you grabbing coffee with that Zac kid rather than me."

Emma's laugh filled the coffee shop, as the waitress came and delivered their drinks. The young actress wrapped her hands around her mug, and she shook her head, still grinning. "He's my costar, actually. After hanging with him for 5 months straight, I'm a little sick of him." She teased, taking a sip from her coffee.

One coffee soon turned into another coffee as the Straight Edge Superstar and Emma continued to talk throughout the afternoon. Punk teased her accent, "How is living away from home?"

Emma sighed, "It's hard. I mean, I'm so far away from my family and friends. But this is what I wanted to do, so I really shouldn't complain." She paused, looking down for a moment, "I haven't seen them in 6 months. It feels so weird!"

He watched her as she bit her lip sadly, "Well at least you've been able to meet people here through the movie.."

She shrugged, "I guess. It's not really the same but, you know? It's like you have to make friends with them. Not because you want to. Plus they keep sticking me with other 20-somethings, who are only interested in clubbing and getting drunk every second day.. And that gets boring way too quickly," She paused, pushing a wayward strand of hair out of her face. She waved a hand, dismissively, "Eh, whatever it comes with the territory. What I really want to know is what's next for CM Punk? Are you returning to Raw?"

CM Punk chuckled, "I'll let you in on a little secret.. I'm returning on Monday."

Emma grinned, "Oh thank god, because we all know John Cena is going to be getting a rematch against Miz or Rey, and I really can't take that man being champion again."

The WWE Champion smirked, "Is it that obvious?"

Emma rolled her dark eyes, "Have you been watching your show lately? Bet you guys face off at Summerslam." At his amused look, she smirked, pushing her tongue into her cheek, "Oh wow, Creative is just booming with originality."

Their intended short coffee date together turned into a long two hours, as the two continued to talk and talk about anything and everything. Eventually, CM Punk had to leave for his flight. He glanced regretfully at his phone, and sighed, "I'm sorry Emma. I've got a flight to catch back to Chicago.." He watched as a small disappointed look flashed across her face, "It was really nice to meet you, honestly."

The brunette offered a tight smile, before bending down to grab her large black handbag, "Likewise. I totally forgot that you're not from here." The two of them stood from their table, unsure of what to do. "Thank you for today," started Emma, "It was good to have a normal chat with someone."

Phil Brooks had seen that look before. As he watched Emma dig through her bag for her wallet, he realised how much this had meant to her. The girl had been living away from Australia, from all her family and friends for over 6 months now. She was living in a strange city, in a strange country, all on her own. He sighed, as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair, "Keep my number if you ever want to have another normal chat."

Her eyes brightened, and her lips formed a small 'o', before splitting into a small appreciative smile, "Thank you." She said quietly, "Really, Phil, you don't have to."

The superstar shrugged, "I want to." As they stepped outside the cafe, he pulled his cap down while Emma threw on a large floppy black hat and a pair of sunglasses. He couldn't help but grin at the small girl, who scowled at him.

"Oh shut up, Punk." She pushed her sunglasses up her nose, a scowl still covering her features, "I'm still trying to get used to this."

Punk glanced around him in case of paparazzi, "Trust me princess, you never do." He winked at her, before turning down the street. "I'll call you soon, Princess." At her doubtful look, he looked at her seriously, "I promise."

* * *

><p><span>Monday, July 25th<span>

Emma Stevens hurried down the corridor of the studios where David Letterman was filmed. She had been rehearsing a prerecorded segment for the show that night, and which she would also be doing an interview on. Skidding through the door where the guests gathered before the show started, she made a beeline for her assistant, who was holding her bag, an amused look on her face. Emma bit her lip, a small blush appearing on her face when she realised what that look might be for.

"Did you know, that if you don't answer a message straight away, your phone signals every five minutes.. for the past 30 minutes..." Her assistant grinned, holding the bag out of Emma's reach, "Whose Punk?"

The blush grew on Emma's cheeks, "Did he message!" Squealing, she dove for the bag, scrambling through its contents to find her phone. It had been three days since they had their coffee together, and she had been waiting for him to call or text her. Biting her lip, she opened the message, turning away from her curious assistant.

'Heard you're on David Letterman tonight. Don't spill any coffee otherwise I might just have to take you on another date.'

Hampton, Virginia was the venue for the next Monday Night Raw show, and Phil was making his much anticipated return to the program. His actual appearance was scheduled for the last five minutes, however he arrived at the arena early to watch the show with the other wrestlers. As he moved through the corridors of the arena, he nodded at passing wrestlers and divas, offering the casual hello to most of them. He approached the door of his locker room, before realising his phone had signalled that he had received a message. With a smile on his face, he pulled out his phone knowing exactly who it was, and started to read the text. Punk was too focused on the message to notice that the door had swung open and John Cena was standing there with a questioning look on his face.

"Punk?" He waved a hand in front of the Straight Edge Superstar, and then noticed the grin on Punk's face as he replied on his phone. John's face formed a small gasp, and he pointed accusingly at Phil, "Are you messaging a girl?" He shrieked.

At the other WWE Champion's shriek, CM Punk snapped out of his trance, and glared at his friend, "Shut. Up. John." He ground out, trying to push past the larger man. He stumbled past John into the locker room, and threw his bag on a bench.

"Who is she?"

"Cena, are you that dumb?"

John Cena folded his arms over his chest, "I know that grin, Punk."

Punk looked at his friend, unamused, raising an eyebrow, "Seriously John, I'm not messaging a girl." He waited while John eyed him suspiciously, before the larger man left the locker room. Sighing, Punk sat on the bench, returning his attention to the text message.

'Spilt some already.'

A grin spread across his face, and he typed back, 'Now how's this going to work?'

'I've got a flight to New York on Friday. And guess where the connecting flight is that I may conveniently miss?'

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review, review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the alerts! This is just a small filler chapter, while I sort the ideas out. I've written bits and pieces of the story, just trying to make it flow without sounding too.. odd. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Friday, July 29th<span>

"I don't understand how you miss a connecting flight, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked out of her Chicago hotel. She was currently on the phone, being berated by her agent. Slyly, Emma had managed to escape the entourage of her assistant for this promotional trip to New York. Without an assistant by her side, Emma was free to disembark her flight at Chicago.. And forget to get on the next flight to New York. She was only planning on staying the weekend. She didn't need to be in New York really until Monday. But her agent organized her flight earlier so she could go shopping and be seen out and about. As she turned the corner, Emma spied the man she was looking for. Still ignoring her agent on the phone, a smile crossed her face as she headed towards him.

"Anna, I'm really sorry I missed the flight but I'll be fine in Chicago just let me know when you organize another flight," She poked her tongue out at Punk, who was chuckling softly at her, "Yes, I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Shutting the phone off, she threw it in her handbag. She caught Punk's eye and blushed slightly, a shy smile appearing on her face. "Hey," She greeted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite the fact that the two had spent the past week calling and texting each other, she was still incredibly shy around the man that she, for years, had watched on television. It was ironic, considering she was the now high profile star.

"Hey," replied Punk, just as quietly. Pausing, he opened his arms out at his sides and smirked, "Welcome to Chi-town!"

Emma blinked, "Chi-town?"

Phil narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't do that." He eyed her, amused as she scrambled through her handbag to find her camera. She pulled it out with a triumphant smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow, "Fan girl moment?"

"Giant Ferris Wheel time."

Phil shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, "Isn't that a little.."

Emma waved her hand at him, "Trust me, the worst that can happen if we are spotted together and recognised, is that they will think I'm pregnant with our love child." She started down the street, ignoring the look of distress on the Raw Superstar's face, "You coming, Punk?"

Snapping out of his trance at the blunt girl, he smirked and readjusted his cap lower over his face. Phil hurried after the small woman, falling into step next to her. He let her pretend to lead the way, before hailing down a cab so they could get to the pier quicker. The Navy Pier amazed Emma Stevens. With all the publicity of the movie, she hadn't been able to slow down and appreciate the cities that she was visiting. Punk looked at her from the corner of his eyes as they strolled through the busy tourist attraction. The smile on her face said it all, and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. He had nothing to worry about with them being spotted. The two of them were wearing caps and sunglasses in order to avoid any questioning glances. He highly doubted that anyone would put two and two together. After buying some coffee, the duo joined the line for the Ferris Wheel. Bouncing on the balls on her feet excitedly, Emma's eyes lit up as the Ferris Wheel came to a stop so they could get on. Moments later, her nails were digging into Punk's arm.

"You're hurting me."

Her eyes were wide and glancing around nervously, "Why is this so high?"

Punk chuckled, leaning back in the seat of the Ferris Wheel capsule, his eyes scanning the surroundings, "Emma.. relax seriously." He watched as her shoulders sunk back, and she leaned back in the seat, joining him in looking at the view.

"Reminds me of Sydney," Emma paused, a small smile gracing her lips, "We have a Ferris Wheel that looks towards the city too. It's right on the water as well... It's not as tall as this but, thank god. Still shit myself but."

Punk snorted, "That's attractive."

Emma grinned, before pulling out her camera to take a few pictures. Phil watched her as she did so. He could hear the loneliness in her voice again. She clearly missed home. A ghost of a smile grew on his lips, as she squealed when the capsule rocked as the Ferris Wheel started to move again. For a Hollywood actress, he was slowly finding out after a few days of phone calls and messages, and now a second date, that she was something else entirely. And he was pretty sure he liked it. He wrapped his arm around the back of the seat, when she shrieked again. The brunette girl eyed the arm, a smirk firmly in place.

"Smooth." Despite the remark and his embarrassed grin, she settled back into the seat next to him, "So where to next?"

Punk drew his lip ring inwards. He had forgotten to mention that he had a House Show that night in Peoria, Illnois. "I have a House Show tonight.." He paused, watching her face slowly change from happy, "But, because I live in the most amazing city, I can not stay away and I'll be back tomorrow."

"The show's nearby isn't it?"

The straight-edge superstar pushed his tongue into his cheek, "Peoria," At her blank stare, he chuckled, "It's about two hours away."

Later, as Phil walked Emma back to her hotel, the duo organised to go and explore the rest of the city with Phil's bikes the next day. At the hotel entrance, Emma stopped, turning to face the Raw star, "Thanks again," She brushed her hair from her face, "I'll see you tomorrow, Punk."

As she walked towards the hotel entrance, Punk called out to her, a wry grin across his face, "When did you start watching?"

The young actress turned, a grin forming on her face, "Attitude Era, but I was too young and didn't really get it. Got addicted during Evolution." She laughed as Punk's face turned to one of horror, while she posed in the middle of the entrance.

"Really? Randy Orton?"

"Hey, I have a thing for tatts, what can I say?"

* * *

><p><span>Saturday, July 30th<span>

"Here, just make yourself at home."

Emma Stevens eyed the worn couch covered in comic books, dvds and xbox games, with disdain. Balancing the pizza box in her hand, she stepped over a pile of Marvel Comic Books, and made her way to the couch. It was the day after, and CM Punk and Emma had intended on biking through the city. However, rain had prompted them to grab some pizza from Ian's and spend the day at Punk's apartment watching movies. Curling up on the couch, Emma watched as Punk busied himself with picking a movie to watch.

"Drinks?"

Punk waved in the direction of the kitchen, "Fridge might have something. Cabana was here during the week and he eats and drinks my leftovers so they don't rot while I'm away."

Scrunching up her nose in horror, Emma made her way to the kitchen, and pulled open the fridge door before closing it and reopening it.

"Huh."

Phil heard her remark, and joined her in the kitchen. He chuckled when he realised she was staring into his fridge.

"Bedazzled your fridge?"

He stepped beside her, reaching into the fridge, and pulling out the WWE Championship, swinging it proudly over his shoulder, "It looks nice next to my Pepsi."

Rolling her eyes, Emma grabbed two Pepsi cans and closed the fridge door with her hip. "Cena probably stores his next to his Fruity Pebbles."

Punk shook his head, laughing, and followed her out into the living area. He held up three dvds in front of her, while she curled up on the couch. "Big Trouble in Little China, The Goonies - "

"Goonies!"

After loading the dvd, Punk took a seat next to her on the couch, his arm stretched out along the back of the couch behind her. He glanced to his right noticing that she was still looking around at his apartment. He raised an eyebrow, "You ok?"

Emma stared at his floor, "I'm trying to figure out if you have floorboards or carpet.."

"What does it matter?"

"Well it looks like you haven't SEEN your floor in years," She pushed aside a comic book with her foot, before pulling her leg back under her, "Seriously, with all the money you got from holding the WWE title hostage you could probably afford a maid."

"I have Cabana for that."

A snort resounded through the apartment, "I just imagined him in a maid's outfit. Good lord."

Punk smirked, pushing his lip ring out with his tongue, "Besides, I didn't get that much money."

Emma paused the movie, turning to face him, "But the whole saga was over your contract wasn't it?" She tilted her head to the side, peering at him curiously. Sure, she understood that the whole thing was a storyline, but from what she had read, she assumed it had stemmed from real backstage tension due to Punk's expiring contract.

Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair, "For all my ranting about private jets, cups, spoon, knives and forks, all I really wanted was a contract to wrestle." He paused, "I do want my icecream bars though. I've been hassling Vince over it." He grabbed the remote to press play, "When it comes down to it, I don't care about the money. At the end of the day, I want to be in that ring, putting on the best match of my life, and actually being recognised for it." The television sprung back to life, as he played the DVD, "It's my life, really."

The corner of the young Australian actress's lip tugged upwards, her eyes still on Punk, while he watched the movie. Smiling softly, she curled her legs further under her, and scooted closer to Punk, leaning back into his outstretched arm. Her eyes turned their attention back to the movie, "I hope you stay Champion after Summerslam. You deserve it."

His arm pulled her closer to him in a small brief hug. Honestly, Punk had no idea what was in store for him at Summerslam. For the next few weeks, he was going to enjoy being the champion, and finally being noticed by the world. Hopefully he would be champion at the end of Summerslam, and as he glanced briefly at the brunette curled up next to him, hopefully she would be there when he was.

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review, review. Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews :) It's so helpful to get feedback and your thoughts on the story. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Monday, August 1st<span>

"What the hell is this?"

Emma Stevens stormed through the door of her agent's office, an angry scowl on her face. She threw the magazine down on the desk, glaring at Anna. Anna barely looked up from her computer, having already suspected her client would be in today with said magazine.

"Anna, what the hell is going on?"

Anna Meares, in her own words, was a clever agent. She had many high profile clients, and when the opportunity presented itself for her to manage the new Australian actress, who was getting rave reviews for her new film, she jumped at the chance. And since then, Emma Stevens was her new project. She was going to make her big. Pausing from her browsing on the computer, she lifted her glasses onto her head, and raised an eyebrow at her client. Folding her hands under her chin, she rested her elbows on the desk, "Good morning to you too, Emma."

Emma almost growled at the woman in front of her. She slammed her hand down on the magazine that she'd flung on the desk, and pushed it towards her agent, "Tell me you didn't do this."

With a look of feigned curiousity, Anna lifted the magazine to gaze at the front cover. The older woman knew exactly what was wrong. The magazine was all her idea. She'd pulled some strings in order to get some gossip going on Emma, and to garner more interest in the young actress. Blinking at her client, she placed the magazine back down, "I don't understand what your problem is. You told me to represent you to the best of my abilities, and I am doing just that." She patted the magazine with her slim hand, "Emma, I want people to talk about you. And trust me, they are talking about you now."

"Because you leaked photos of me and Zac.. ON SET!" She roared, throwing her fist down again, "Do you just plan on fabricating stories for a living?"

Anna smirked, "Do you just plan on taking off when I send you on specific promotional trips?"

The colour drained from Emma's face as she watched her agent smirk at her. There was no way in the world that she would know about Punk and her in Chicago. Not that there was anything really to know, but she didn't think anyone had recognised the two of them as they spent time together in the city.

"Whoever he is, he's not good for your image."

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "How did you-"

"I have my ways, Emma," said her agent, standing from her office chair. The older woman leaned forward on the desk, resting her hands on the messy desk as she eyed her client, "You worked hard for this. Don't throw it all away for a man covered in god awful tattoos."

"So you don't know who he is?" asked Emma.

Anna sighed, "I know you're not going to tell me. But do try to be more careful. If you're going to be around people like that..Try and not do it in public. It makes messy work for me to try and cover it up."

Emma glared at her agent. Never in her life had she been so angry to not be able to do what she wanted. Grabbing the magazine, she threw it in the trash can, "It's my life. You work for me, remember. So looks like you're doing a fuck load of covering up." The brunette tossed her hair from her eyes, and stormed out of the office. She only hoped Phil wouldn't see the magazine. Her eyes glanced at her iPhone, waiting for a phone call or message. She'd already received one from Zac Efron, who was pretty much peeing his pants with laughter. As angry as she was, she didn't blame him. The two had become best friends from the movie shoot, and any romantic thoughts were gone between the two after having spent too much time together. Emma had jokingly threatened to expose his man-scaping to the world if he even tried anything. Making a dash for a cab, Emma headed towards her apartment, praying that Punk would never see.

She didn't believe that in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Michael, I want these shoes."<p>

Maryse Ouellet paused, realising her boyfriend was doing anything but listening to her. Raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, she leaned forward to smack Mike Mizanin upside the head with the magazine. At his startled yelp, she beamed at him, waving the magazine at his face, proudly showing the expensive shoes she'd picked out. "Baby, don't you have enough shoes?"

Phil looked up for a second from battling Mike on the Xbox, and noticed Maryse's face. He grinned, kicking his friend, "Wrong answer, Mizdick." He tried to hold back a chuckle as the blonde Diva smacked her boyfriend upside the head again.

"Whatever you want, Maryse, ok? I'm trying to win here!" The Awesome One gestured wildly at the television in their hotel room in Indianapolis, Indiana. It was the day of Monday Night Raw, and the group were enjoying some hours of freedom before they had to head to the arena to train for their matches that night.

Maryse rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively before continuing to flick through her gossip magazine. "Hmm, Emma Stevens and Zac Efron? Tres bien.." mused the French Canadian.

There was a clutter as Punk dropped his controller to the ground. Scrambling to pick it up, he grinned sheepishly, before carrying on with the game. He glanced at Maryse, "Who and who?"

"Since when do you care?" asked the Miz, suspiciously.

"I thought he wasn't into women."

Maryse held up the magazine proudly, the page of the article opened so they could see, "He looks pretty into her."

Inside, Phil felt sick. Considering the weekend that they spent together, he would've thought she would've been honest with him if she wasn't interested in him. Sure, nothing had transpired between the two, but Punk was hopeful that in time something would. He lost focus in the Xbox game, and Mike won. The Straight-Edge Superstar struggled to smile, as he threw down the remote. Maryse watched him from her spot on the couch, the magazine still in her lap. Something was wrong with Punk, and she was determined to find out. Her eyes glanced at the article opened on her lap. The photos showed Emma and Zac hugging and playing around, while they were shooting their movie. The blonde Diva scoffed inwardly. There was no way Phil knew this actress. Or was there?

"Punk? Etes-vous bien?"

The darked haired wrestler forced a smile on his face, running a hand through his hair, "Peachy. I'm going to go get ready for the show. I'll meet you guys there."

As CM Punk left the hotel room, Miz turned to look at Maryse, "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

><p>'See you in California next week!'<p>

Phil Brooks eyed the message with a look of indifference and threw his phone into his pocket. Raw had finally ended, and he just wanted to go home and forget about what he saw. He didn't expect it at all, and he couldn't believe how stupid he was. Sucking his lip ring inward, he shook his head angrily, making his way towards his rental car. His phone started to ring, and he groaned, throwing his bag into the trunk. Sitting in the front seat, he pulled out his phone and silenced the call. The fifteen minute drive to his hotel felt like forever as his phone rang twice more. He threw his bag into his room, and the Superstar fell backwards onto his bed. Finally, his phone rang again, and he picked up, almost growling into the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Punk sat up, rubbing a hand over his tired face, "Hey, Emma."

Emma bit her lip, as she curled up on her bed in her apartment. She knew immediately from that tone, that something was up. "You saw it, didn't you?"

The wrestler sighed, "Yeah, I did. I would appreciate you just be straight-forward with me, rather than lying."

"It's not true."

"It looks true."

Emma clenched her jaw, "Well then you don't know me, do you?"

Punk leant back on the bed, "Explain to me then."

Emma sighed into the receiver, "My agent got told I was at Navy Pier with some tattooed guy.."

"Was he ridiculously good looking?"

The Australian let out a small laugh, "He's not too bad. But when she found out, she went into damage control. She found these photos of Zac and I onset, and took them out of context, sending them to the magazine. It's a fabricated story, Punk, honestly." Punk stayed silent, and she bit her lip, worried he didn't believe her. "I told Zac why she did it as well. He knows I was with you, and is currently shitting his pants that you're gonna come after him."

A short burst of laughter was heard through the phone, and Emma grinned, knowing that Punk had listened to her. Punk ran a hand through his hair again, "So if you decide to go out with the tattooed guy from Navy Pier again.."

"Then my agent is gonna have her work cut out for her, because I'm not stopping anytime soon."

Punk grinned, his tongue flicking out to flick his lip ring, "Good. Now get your ass up to Fresno on Saturday."

"I'm sure there was a please thrown in there, somewhere."

"Goodnight, Emma, I'll see you on Saturday." As she bid him goodnight, he stopped her quickly, "Hey Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Zac I won't come after him.. yet."

Emma smiled, hanging up the phone and throwing it on her bed. She texted Zac, reassuring him his life wasn't in that much danger, and chuckled when he replied still distressed. Leaning back onto her bed, she sighed, hoping that she would start getting used to this part of her new life, and hopefully Punk would too.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday, August 6th<span>

"You really need to broaden your horizons with movies. It's like you are stuck in the eighties.. the bad eighties."

"Get out of my hotel room."

"Can we watch the Breakfast Club?"

"Get. Out." Punk swung Emma up off the couch and over his shoulder, heading towards his hotel room door. Emma had kept her word and gotten her ass to Fresno, California for the Saturday House Show. While Punk was wrestling, she made herself comfortable in his hotel room, playing XBox. He had finally returned, and was not amused to find her browsing his DVD collection with a look of disgust.

Emma squealed, "I give! I'm sorry! No brat pack movies!" Her arms encircled his neck, as he let her down off his shoulder. She grinned at him, "Can we watch Footloose?"

Phil growled, his arms circling her waist again to hoist her up, but she clung tightly to his neck while she dangled off the ground. He rolled his eyes, his arms still not moving from her waist as he looked down to her with a scowl.

"Pleaseeee," whined Emma, her lips dangerously close to his. She leaned in, kissing his chin quickly, "Punkkk.."

His eyes widened slightly at her bold move. The 23 year old still clung to his neck, a cheeky smile now gracing her face. He chuckled, leaning down and growling in her ear, "No chance." The pout that covered her face almost made him cave, but he stood his ground, smirking at her. A knock on his hotel room door interrupted the two, and Emma shared a look of alarm with the Straight-Edge Superstar. Thinking quickly, he released her, pushing her towards the bathroom, while he went to go answer the door.

"Hey Punk, you have my dvd."

CM Punk smiled at his friend, Brie Garcia, stepping aside to let her in, "Make it quick, shortie."

The former Diva's Champion rolled her eyes, "Got a hot date with Kofi?"

The WWE Champion folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the bathroom door, a smirk across his face, "Jealous?"

Brie poked her tongue out, stepping over a pile of DVDs, and leaning over to rifle through the pile, "Seriously, Punk, organisation." Brie had been friends with Punk since she started in the company. They were part of a tight group of Superstars, and the two looked out for each other on the road. As she looked through the DVDs for her own one, she saw something from the corner of her eye that interested her and bit her lip to hide her smile. Finding her DVD, she stood and made her way to the door, smiling at Punk.

Punk knew that smile, "What?"

"Whose in the bathroom?"

Hazel eyes blinked at the small Diva, "How do you women do that?"

She grinned, tossing her hair to the side, "Have fun, Punkie." She threw a wink in his direction as she left the room, with Punk slamming the door after her. He spun around to look at the room, and noticed the object that caught Brie's attention. Rolling his eyes, he threw open the bathroom door, pulling out the giggling actress. She contined to laugh, burying her head in his chest and he growled.

"Seriously, you leave your pink high heels in the middle of my hotel room?"

* * *

><p><span>Monday, August 8th<span>

Emma Stevens tried to restrain herself from smacking her best friend. She had invited Zac Efron over for their usual catchup, and he had shown up late, during Monday Night Raw. Unable to miss it, Emma had conned him into watching the show with her, and now she was seriously regretting it. Throughout the entire first half of the show, Zac had made remarks about the whole thing, bursting into laughter everytime someone took a bump. Glaring pointedly at him, she threw a fist into his stomach, silencing his current tirade. The contract negotiation for John Cena and CM Punk at Summerslam was happening on the show at that time, and Emma was entranced with the whole thing. It was juvenile to get sucked into it, and she knew it was all scripted, but Punk always refused to tell her what was going to happen. So, naturally, she would tune in every week just so she could find out.

"This is the last time I ever invite you over."

Zac flashed a grin at her, "I've provided much better commentary than Michael Cole."

Emma rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her Coke can, "Barely." She watched the television with complete interest as John Cena took a shot at Punk for being a one hit wonder. "What a dick."

"I'd like to remind you that this is scripted," deadpanned Zac, "It worries me how invested you are in this." Emma waved a hand at him to shut up, while Punk started to speak on screen. A look of glee formed on Zac's face, "Oh I forgot, the new forbidden man."

The young Australian shot a glare at him, "He's not my man."

Zac shook his head, chuckling to himself, "Not yet."

Emma turned to her friend, "Anna doesn't like him."

Zac wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mention of the agent. Emma had called him upset after the showdown with the agent. Unfortunately for Emma, besides this one glitch, Anna Meares had been the perfect agent. She had organised Emma's appearances and everything else perfectly, and Emma couldn't really complain that her agent didn't have her best interests at heart. Until now. "I don't understand how she found out. Lucky, he wasn't identified."

Emma nodded, "I can't believe that. I go on one date and I'm front page news..with a different guy."

The former High School Musical star shrugged, "Welcome to Hollywood, Emmy. Whatever is good for business is how they all roll."

"I don't want to date a movie star or a rock star. I want Punk."

Zac sighed, running a hand through her hair, "It might not be easy, Emmy, you know that, right?" He watched her face fall, "Emmy, we are constantly in the public eye. When I arrived, there was a camera man in your hedges outside," He paused, "You may want Punk, but you got to be ready for what's going to happen if you get caught. And if he'll be able to deal with it."

The Australian nodded, biting her lip, before shaking her head with a groan, "Why am I worried? It's nothing right now. I'll start worrying later on." She grabbed her empty Coke can, "You want another drink?"

As she made her way to her kitchen in her apartment, Zac continued to watch the television as John and Punk pushed the table and chairs out of the way. He bit his lip as well, his head filled with thoughts of Emma and Punk. Shaking his head, he mumbled to the man on screen, "Good luck man, you're gonna need it for this world."

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review, review :)

Teaser for next chapter: "Hey," He whispered, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Emma blinked sleepily, shuffling over to curl up against him. She smiled into his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her tightly, "I thought Kevin Nash was dead too, don't worry."

Phil snorted, kissing her head, "Do you have to leave in the morning?"

"No, you?"

"Nope." He pulled her tighter to him, "Looks like you're making it up to me for missing tonight."

"I think you actually missed me, Punk."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! Thoughts in Chaos, thanks for the suggestion! I've seen how other writers have done it, and was fairly uncertain with which was the best way, but I think italics will probably be easier.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, August 14th<span>

CM Punk wasn't going to lie and say he didn't see it coming that someone was going to attack him after he won his match at Summerslam. He had been prepped prior to his match that Alberto was going to take his title. Seeing Kevin Nash run out was the shocking part. He rubbed his head in pain. Naturally, Big Sexy was a little rusty and had pretty much slammed Punk into the mat, much harder than he would've liked. It was all part of the surprise, and Phil sighed, knowing he knew karma had caught up with him after his recent efforts with the WWE executives. The ride from the arena to the hotel after Summerslam seemed to be endless, and as he trudged to his room from the elevator, Phil wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about the night. Scripted or not, he was still upset about his victory lasting less than five minutes. Clearly, he wasn't making a big enough impact backstage. The Straight Edge Superstar ran a hand through his hair, as he searched through his bag to find his room key. He neared his room before noticing the figure leaning against his door, and a small smile crossed his face.

"Hi,"

Her greeting was so small and soft, but it still echoed through the empty hallway of the hotel, and it was then that Phil realised how much he had alienated himself from the other wrestlers after the show. There was no one to chat with, or to check that he was alright. No one except the young girl outside his hotel room. "Hey," he replied, shoving a hand in his pocket nervously.

Emma felt his nervous energy and started to wring her hands together, "This is going to sound so dumb. But you have to remember I'm a fan, and to me all that looked so real, and you looked really upset. So I just dropped by to see how you were."

Her ramble caused the small smile on Phil's face to grow slightly. He still couldn't believe that this girl, this Hollywood actress, cared about him, enough to race to his hotel late at night to make sure he was alright. Phil's lips twitched into a small laugh, and he stepped forward to open the door, gesturing her to follow him inside, "I'm doing fine, princess."

Once inside the hotel room, he discarded his bag in a corner, and removed his jumper and cap. Even with the stifling hot weather of Los Angeles, Phil had worn trackpants and a jumper so no one would recognise him as he walked through the arena and the hotel. For a moment, he forgot that Emma was there and he removed his shirt, turning to face the young girl. She blushed slightly at his attire of just trackpants. Her eyes looked heavenward, and her lips curved into a small smirk, "If you plan on now taking off your pants, please give me advance warning."

Punk chuckled, stepping forward and reaching for her hand. He pulled her towards him, and she met his eyes as they stood close together. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Emma shook her head, trying to stop a smile spreading across her face. She pushed her dark hair away from her face, and peered at him intently, "Are you sure you're alright, Punk?"

Phil couldn't deny that his head was throbbing. He was thankful that Alberto seemed to have noticed that Kevin had botched the move, and didn't connect his kick to the head just in case of causing further injury. Phil brought a hand to the back of his head, and rubbed it gingerly, "My head hurts. And my neck too a bit." At Emma's concerned look, he continued, "It's fine, Emma. I'll be fine after some sleep."

Emma bit her lip, still concerned for her friend. She dug through her handbag and pulled out a box of Tylenol and a heat pack. At his amused look, she rolled her eyes, "What? I know you don't take drugs, but I saw how you landed. I'm worried you'll need it." She handed him the items, and pulled her handbag back over her shoulder. "Can I get you anything else? Ice? Anything?" Phil shook his head, and she nodded, "As long as you're okay Punk. I'll call you in the morning to see if you're alright ok?" She stood on her tiptoes, placing a hand on his chest to steady herself, and brushed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. As she stepped back, he grabbed the hand that was leaving his chest and pulled her back against him.

"Stay, please." He murmured against her ear. He didn't know what he was doing. When she had travelled to Fresno, she had stayed in another hotel room, complying with his Straight-Edge ways. But right now, he wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him when he was at his weakest.

Pressed against his chest, she placed a small kiss on the tattoo covered area, and looked up at him, "You need your rest."

Phil kept his grip on one of her hands, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, "And I know you're going to be up all night worrying about me, so stay."

She peered up at him through her thick lashes, "Can I borrow a t-shirt?" A grin spread across Phil's face, as he pulled away from her, and rummaged through his suitcase to find a 'Best in the World' shirt. He tossed it at her, as she made her way into the bathroom. While she was in there, he got under the covers of his bed. He propped himself up against the headboard, and waited for Emma to finish getting ready. He shut his eyes, but re-opened them, upon hearing the bathroom door open and Emma came out. Clad in only his oversized t-shirt and her undies, she neatly arranged her bag and other clothes on the desk in the hotel room. As she bent over, Phil's breathing hitched slightly as he saw her blue and white striped Wonder Woman undies. Emma heard it, and smiled to herself. She spun around and grinned innocently, at the picture of pure innocence that Punk was trying to display as he hid his smirk. Emma crawled onto the bed, and dived under the covers, making herself as comfortable as possible, and as far away from Phil as possible. The former champion rolled his eyes, turning off the lamp next to him and laid down to sleep. Thinking that she would eventually move to his side, Punk was surprised that after a few minutes, she was still curled up on the edge of the bed. Growling low in his throat, he reached across the bed, and dragged her to him, with his arm around her waist. Emma's laugh echoed through the room, as Phil buried his head in the back of her neck with a grunt. The young actress snuggled back into him, while he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, and his other arm extended out under her neck.

Phil kissed the side of her neck, "Sweet dreams, Princess."

* * *

><p>An incessantly ringing in the morning caused CM Punk to wake up. He opened his eyes wearily, realising that Emma was still curled into him. He rolled onto his back, and reached for the phone, cursing, "What?" He grunted, already hating the person calling him.<p>

"Good morning sunshine!"

Phil looked heavenward. If there was ever a time he regretted making friends with Mike Mizanin, it was right now. "What do you want, Michael?"

"Just wanted to see how my favourite controversial superstar was doing?"

The straight edge superstar snuck a glance at the young woman asleep next to him, and he let a smile appear on his face, "I'm good, Miz, thanks." He looked at the clock on the bedside table and winced, "What time do we have to be in San Diego?"

"If you're not wrestling in a match, we can be there by 4. Everyone's frikken exhausted from last night." Mike paused, "Why are you talking quietly?"

Phil winced, raising his voice a little bit, "I'm not whispering."

"Yes you were."

"No I'm not," ground out Phil. It was too late. Emma had woken up, and turned over to rest her head on Phil's chest. She blinked sleepily at him, before nuzzling her head under his chin. Phil smiled, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair. He bit back a laugh as he heard over the phone Mike getting a slap up the head by Maryse as she wrestled the phone out of his hands.

"Mike, you can use the bathroom now. Go!" The French Canadian paused, waiting for her boyfriend to close the bathroom door. "Good morning Philip," said Maryse, "I trust you had a nice sleep. Recovered well?"

Phil didn't trust the tone Maryse was using. "Yes I did, thank you."

Maryse hummed into the phone, content with his answer. "Bonne. Well remember to use that heat pack on your neck - "

"What did you say?"

He could imagine the French Canadian smirking on the other end of the phone. She laughed, "She's a beautiful girl, ton cheri. How do you think she found your room? Bring her to San Diego, Punk, I could use the girly company."

She hung up the phone, and CM Punk was left staring at the phone in shock. He placed it back on the receiver, before turning his attention to the girl resting on his chest. He lifted his head, and saw that she was quietly laughing against him. He growled playfully, and wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her tight to his chest. "So you met Maryse?"

Recovering from her laughter, she lifted her head to look at him, "She was in the corridor when I arrived, and helped me find your room." She paused, glancing at the clock, "I should go. You need to get to San Diego." Emma tried to make a move away from Punk, but she was held firmly against his chest. "Phil.." She warned, "Seriously, don't you have to work out or something?"

"I'm not wrestling tonight, it's fine." He tightened his grip, before bringing one hand to brush her hair out of her face, "Come to San Diego."

Emma bit her lip, "Punk.."

"It's just for the night. I'm driving back to the hotel straight after the show."

The young Australian couldn't deny that she would love to go to a Raw show, but she already had prior arrangements. She shook her head sadly, and wriggled out of his grip, so she could sit up, "I have a photoshoot today for a magazine..."

Phil sighed, as he sat up also, reaching forward and dragging her to sit sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sending her a smirk, "Can't tell you how much you are missing out on an exciting night-"

"You're not even wrestling," remarked Emma, dryly.

Ignoring her, he continued, "Such an exciting night. Don't act too jealous when I tell you all about it when I get back."

Biting her lip to suppress a laugh, she leaned forward, taking a chance, and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back, she grinned, "I'll be here waiting to hear all about it."

Phil matched her grin, putting a hand behind her neck and pulling her back towards him to kiss her again. He wrapped his other arm tighter around her, as she draped her arms around his neck, "Promise?" He said quietly, as he pulled away. At her nod, he pressed his lips to hers again, a smile gracing his face.

* * *

><p><span>Monday, August 15th<span>

"You coming out tonight, Punk?"

CM Punk looked up from packing his gear into his bag. John Cena was standing in the doorway to his locker room, which he shared with Mike. No one had been out to celebrate the end of Summerslam yet, and it was usually customary that the night of Raw would be the night to celebrate. Being straightedge usually reserved Phil to be the designated driver for the evening. However tonight, he had other plans. Just thinking about the other plans brought a smile to his face. He shook his head at John, "Sorry man, I'm going to head back to LA tonight."

John Cena raised an eyebrow at him, "You're driving back to Los Angeles tonight?" Folding his arms over his chest, he glared accusingly at his friend, "Who is she?"

A giggle was heard from the corner of the room, and the two men turned to see Maryse lounging on a bench, giggling. Her eyes met Phil's narrowed eyes, and she blushed, straightening up and recovering from her onset of laughter. "What?" asked the French Canadian, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Turning his attention away from the blonde Diva, John shook his friend's hand, "Well have a safe trip, man, I'll see you Friday probably."

Moments after John had left the room, Phil slammed the door shut, before turning to Maryse and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Smooth Maurice," He drawled, stepping towards the Diva.

Maryse smirked, "Are you going to see her?"

"What is your fascination with her?"

"What's yours?"

Phil folded his arms over his chest, "Let it be, Maryse. It's nothing."

Maryse scoffed, flipping her hair to the side, "Nothing?" She matched his stance, folding her arms over her chest, "A girl doesn't come to her friend's room to see if he's alright in the middle of the night. And a man doesn't drive back for over two hours, just to save on a hotel room. You both obviously care about each other, mais non?"

Punk shrugged, "I guess."

Maryse threw her hands up in the air, "You guess?" For the years that her boyfriend had been friends with Phil Brooks, she had always known the man to be guarded in regards to his feelings. She had never bothered to offer him any advice with any of his girlfriends. He barely took the advice of her own boyfriend. But for some reason, she saw that this girl was something special to Punk. Emma obviously cared. She had been frantically pacing the hallways of the hotel, trying to find him after the show so she could check that he was alright. Maryse knew that the Straight-Edge superstar was close to admitting that he cared also.

"We haven't known each other for that long."

"Exactement!" cried Maryse, "Even in this short amount of time, it's obvious she likes you." She glanced at his packed bag, "Where is she?" Maryse almost cooed over the fact that Phil blushed at the question, "She's waiting for you, isn't she? Oh Punk, tres bien. Ton cheri. You're a lucky man."

The sound of the shower turning off halted their conversation, and Punk sent her a pleading look. Maryse smiled gently, "I promise, Phil. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>Phil Brooks couldn't drive back fast enough. He didn't want to admit it openly to Maryse, but he had never wanted to see a girl as much as he wanted to see Emma again right now. He was drawn to her in so many ways. She was beautiful, smart, funny and they had so much in common. It was nearing 2am by the time he arrived back to the hotel, and he'd been trying to call her. With no answer, he was a little anxious to think maybe she'd left. As he stepped through his hotel door, and flicked on the lights, he paused, noticing the figure curled up on his bed. The television was still on, and the bedside lamps were on. She must've fallen asleep waiting, he decided. Pulling off his gear, and changing into trackpants, he crawled into the bed, lying to face her. Reaching forward, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, and her eyes started to flutter open. He grinned, as she gazed at him, doe-eyed and sleepy, "Hey," He whispered, "I'm sorry I'm late."<p>

Emma blinked sleepily, shuffling over to curl up against him. She smiled into his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her tightly, "I thought Kevin Nash was dead too, don't worry."

Phil snorted, kissing her head, "Do you have to leave in the morning?"

"No, you?"

"Nope." He pulled her tighter to him, "Looks like you're making it up to me for missing tonight."

"I think you actually missed me, Punk."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Princess."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a small little fluff chapter for you all :) Review with any thoughts and suggestions pleaseeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 23rd August<span>

The week after Summerslam involved a tour of house shows and a live Raw show in Canada. The WWE's travel team had made the experience all the more tiring by booking the flights to connect via Los Angeles, and for CM Punk, a Chicago native, he was exhausted and grumpy. As he wheeled his bag through LAX airport with a group of other Superstars, he cursed continuously about the fact he had to wait overnight for his flight to connect to Chicago. A few of the other Superstars were in a similar predicament and were currently organising rooms to bunk in for the night in near by hotels. Phil paused, realising that he didn't need a hotel. Flicking through his phone, he hesitated before pressing the call button on his mobile. The dial tone rung out through the phone, and he prayed that she would pick up.

"Hello?"

The sleepy, groggy voice made Punk smile softly to himself, "Hey, Princess. Did I wake you?"

Emma let out a small snort, "It's 2am, Punk. I was just doing the dishes."

Phil smirked to himself, shoving his free hand in his pocket. He turned away from the other Superstars, so they wouldn't hear the conversation. He was taking a big step with asking her for the favour, but he was tired, and wanted nothing more than to chill out with her. "I need a favour.." He trailed off, biting his lip, second guessing if he should even ask her.

"What's up?" She yawned.

"I'm at LAX Airport. My flight doesn't leave till tomorrow, and I need a place to crash.."

Unbeknownst to him, Emma had a huge smile on her face, "I'll text you my address, Punk. You can come stay here."

* * *

><p>Her apartment building was located in Hollywood Hills, and Punk wearily made his way up to her penthouse apartment. He knocked on her door, listening as he heard her shuffle around through her apartment to get to the door. Swinging it open, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he took in the sight before him. Clad in tiny shorts and a singlet top, Emma was still doe-eyed and her hair was tousled all over. She smiled up at him, and he did the one thing he swore he wouldn't do straight away. He bent his head down and kissed her quickly. Pulling back, he looked at her, sucking his lip ring in.<p>

"Well, hello to you too, Punk."

Punk sighed in relief, as she reached forward, curling her small hand in his and guiding him into her apartment. He looked in awe at the apartment. For a 23 year old just starting out in the film industry, the penthouse apartment was insanely large and expensive looking. She pulled him towards the kitchen, letting go of his hand as she made her way to the fridge.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" He shook his head, and it was then that Emma realised how tired he looked. Leaning on the kitchen island, she looked at the wrestler in front of her. "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

Phil sighed. He tried to muster a bigger smile on his face, but he knew the bags under his eyes were a dead giveaway. "A few hours here and there," He chuckled dryly, "Not used to being the big star of the company." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "One night of sleep is all I need. I couldn't even nap on the plane. I had goddamn Mizanin next to me squealing about something." He watched carefully, as Emma made her way to stand in front of him. His eyes fluttered closed, as her small fingers traced the bags under his eyes.

"Come on," She whispered, tugging his hand, "Sleep." She led him into her bedroom and grabbed his bag to toss it to the side of the room. Emma pulled back the covers, and the two slid into the bed. A smile curled her lips, as Punk threw his arm around her, dragging her back towards him as he spooned her back. "If the WWE Universe knew you were such a softie, your reputation as the bad boy would be done!"

He growled in response, burying his head in the back of her neck. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard a quiet noise.

"I missed you."

The whisper was just loud enough for him to hear, and he leaned over her to kiss the corner of her mouth. His arm tightened its grip around her, and he resumed his spot nuzzled into the back of her. "I missed you too Princess." CM Punk had to admit he made the right decision calling the Australian actress that night. It was the first night in a long while that he got a decent night of sleep. He didn't want to worry her with the fact that he was losing sleep over his suspicions that something was going wierd with his character storyline on Raw. With the introduction of Kevin Nash into the title match, Punk realised he was going to be shifted out of the title race for the next PPV once again, and he wasn't too pleased with it. He opened an eye to glance at the girl curled into him. But right now, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 29th August<span>

"Brooks! Last minute promo change!"

Thankfully, Punk had yet to change out of his outfit from his match against Miz. The duo were lounging in front of the monitors, watching the main event when a production assistant came running up to the two of them, waving a script in front of Phil's face. He took the script, eyeing it, before looking at the assistant quizzically. "What is this?"

"You need to go to the office and see Triple H. He'll confirm your match for Night of Champions."

Miz snatched the paper out of Punk's hands, raising an eyebrow, "Dude, what the hell. All it says is he tells you he calls the board of directors. You throw in some insults and then 'announcement of match'." He handed the script back to Phil, "That looks dodgy as hell."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the script in his hand. It was a very oddly written one, and he could tell something was up. He had these suspicions for a while now, and he was pretty sure it was about to happen. Heading towards the office, he entered the room, ready to start the promo. Paul Levesque smiled wearily at him, and alarm bells started going off in Punk's head. He didn't trust that look. "What the hell is going on?" asked Punk, quietly while the crew set up.

Paul hesitated, "Relax, it's just a promo for your match. Come on, let's do this."

The crew signalled to start as the main event ended, and Punk entered the frame.

"Lauriniatis said you wanted to see me."

"Listen, I know you've had a hell of a night. But I just wanted to let you know that I just got off the phone with the WWE Board of Directors."

Punk stopped him, "Did you resign?.. No. I got it, you married into the family and made your millions, so you're finally getting a divorce... Are you getting divorced?"

But the announcement was not what Punk had expected. No wonder the script had left it out, and now he was stuck with the decision, "I called you in here to inform you that your match with Nash has been cancelled. At Night of Champions, you are going to go one on one with me."

As the crew signalled them to go off air, Phil glared heatedly at his boss and co-worker, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He paused, turning to look at everyone in the room, "That's the announcement! You switched the matches!"

Paul ran a hand through his hair, tiredly, "It's what's best for the company." He turned to leave the room, with Punk hot on his heels screaming at him.

Punk all but growled at the Cerebral Assassin, "Couldn't stay away from the spotlight, could you?" Paul stopped and spun around to glare at him but Punk didn't even flinch, "I didn't complain when you brought Nash in, but I sure as hell am going to complain when you come in and dick me around like this." He flailed his arms wildly, "What the fuck is going on?"

Other Superstars had gathered around the pair, watching in interest. None of them were aware of the match change, and judging by the looks on some of them, they were not impressed at all with Paul's injection into the PPV picture once again. The COO of the company loosened his tie, "Look, Phil, it's what's best. Nash can't compete-"

"Then put me in the title picture."

Paul shook his head, "We need to focus on Del Rio and John-"

"OH of course you do!" cried Punk, chuckling darkly to himself, "Did I do nothing for this company over the summer? I made it interesting again and what do you know, the Kliq is back to kill the ratings." He gave Paul the thumbs up, "You're going to do a bang up job, Levesque. Throwing yourself and Big Sexy back in the limelight rather than putting the new kids over. What's going to happen to Ryder, huh?" At Paul's avoidance to look at him, Punk shook his head, "There's a reason kids are tuning out these days. And its that thinking right there."

The wrestler known to the world as Triple H glared at the younger man, "You know nothing about what has happened. I made none of these decisions and I'm sure as hell am not happy about them."

Punk snorted, taking a step closer, "But you didn't say no, did you?" His eyes widened for a moment, "I'm jobbing to you.." The realisation hit him hard and he lunged for Paul, before a hand reached out for him gripping his arm and pulling him back. Punk struggled out of the grip, spinning around to find himself face to face with John Cena.

As Paul Levesque made his way away from the confrontation, Punk pushed Cena away from him. "Man, you got to calm down," reasoned John, pushing his friend towards their locker room. John watched as Punk thew his bag around the locker room, banging against lockers. Despite their on screen feud, the duo were firm friends and right now, he was feeling bad for the Straight-Edge Superstar being pushed out of the title picture, and possible jobbing to Triple H. "Punk," called John, watching as he flung a stool, "PUNK!" He ducked as another stool came flying towards him, before watching helplessly with no idea what to do as his friend grabbed his bag and left the locker room. CM Punk stormed through the corridors of the arena, glaring at anyone who tried to stop him. He threw his bag into the front seat of his rental car, growling as he heard his phone ring. By the time, he arrived at his hotel, the offending object had rung several times. Pulling it out, he noticed the missed calls and messages. Most were from Maryse, Miz and John Cena. As he went to throw the phone on his bed, it rang again, and he answered it, yelling into the phone, "What?"

There was a pause, "Someone sounds like a bundle of fun tonight."

Punk sighed, running a hand frustrated through his hair, "Sorry, Em.."

"What happened?"

The Raw Superstar sat down, tiredly on his hotel bed, running a hand over his face, "They changed my match.."

"I saw," She paused, "Oh wow, you had no idea."

Punk chuckled, darkly, "No idea at all." He groaned, throwing himself back onto the bed, "All that work and I'm back to putting over Triple H's return from being a corporate fool."

Emma sighed into the phone, "Maybe it will work out, Punk. I get you're disappointed, but eventually it will work out."

"Don't try that crap on me," snapped Punk, "Not everyone is as lucky as you to get their opportunities handed to them. Some of us actually work hard." There was silence on the other end of the line, and Punk immediately regretted his words. "Emma.."

"You were obviously full of shit when you told me all you wanted to do was wrestle in front of those people. Are they taking that away from you, Punk? No. If all you wanted was a ugly ass belt, then clearly you're not the CM Punk I watch and know." She paused, taking a breath, "I've got to go. I know it sucks what happened, but at the end of the day, you're still going to wrestle and people are going to watch and chant your name over his. I think you're forgetting that."

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday, 31st August<span>

"Colt, there better still be food and drink in my fridge when I get there."

"How long till you get here?"

"Ten minutes."

"You're just asking for me to fail, man, c'mon!"

As CM Punk heard the dial tone, he smiled to himself while he directed the cab driver to his apartment in Chicago. Naturally, he'd called Scott, otherwise known as Colt Cabana, and found out he was staying in his apartment. The man did have his own apartment, but for some reason, he enjoyed destroying Phil's, much to Phil's chagrin, and Scott's own amusement. Punk had finally arrived back in Chicago for his two days off. He'd been called to appear at Smackdown on Tuesday as part of the Supershow promotion. They had staged a contract signing between him and Triple H. Still being in a foul mood when he had arrived at the arena, he had avoided everyone including Randy Orton, who was trying to be the friend that he was to Punk and see if he was okay. His foul mood only got worse, when he had tried to call Emma and she didn't answer his call or even return it. The cab pulled up in front of his apartment, and he headed inside. Knowing Cabana was inside, he knocked on the door for his friend to answer. "Cabana, let me in, dumbass!" He exclaimed, after a few minutes of waiting. He could hear the television on and knew Colt was destroying his Xbox. Why the man did not buy his own, he never knew.

The door swung open and his best friend stood there, blocking the door way with a shit eating grin on his face, "Hey, buddy."

Punk eyed his friend, warily, "What did you break?"

Scott looked momentarily appalled, "That was one time!" He paused, waving a hand dismissively, "So, before you freak out or anything, there's a chick inside who looks freakishly like that girl in that new movie and she's hot and you really need to let me come out with you more."

Punk blinked, "What?" Scott stepped aside, letting Phil into the apartment. Dumping his bags at the door, he spotted Emma jumping on his couch, an Xbox controller in her hand.

She waved a controller at him, "Hope you don't mind, I may have beaten your high score."

Phil sucked his lip ring into his mouth, chuckling, as he went to stand closer to her, "I do mind. Now get off my couch, you're destroying it."

Without missing a beat, Emma snorted, "Colt spilt spaghetti on here before."

"THANK YOU!" cried Colt, grabbing his bag and waving at Punk, "Before you kill me, I'll just show myself out. PS, i think it may have stained a little." With a grin, he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Emma paused the game, throwing the controller down and leaping onto Punk, her arms looping around his neck. She heard him let out a gasp of surprise and stumble back, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her hair. She leaned back after a moment, and bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"For ruining my game?"

She shook her head, "For what happened. I can't really give opinions or advice. I did fuck all to get where I am. Seriously, I was scouted at a soccer game. And I'm not exactly proud of it. But I know you work so hard. I get how the match change affected you, and I should've supported you better."

Punk squeezed her tighter, resting her back on the ground as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him, "I was a dickhead to you too, but."

Emma snorted, "I know."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, babe."

There was a spark in her eye and she poked her tongue out between her teeth, her smile wide, "Oh so it's babe now is it?" She squealed, as Punk kissed her hard, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Pulling back, she smirked at him, and rolled her eyes when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You're such a dork." Punk turned to sit on the couch, with Emma straddling his lap. She blushed at their predicament, and hugged him a little tighter. "I promise I'll be a Night of Champions. No matter, who you are wrestling against."

"What happens if I win?" murmured Punk, kissing her neck.

Emma bit her lip, "Win or lose, I'm sure I can think of something." As she winked at him, Punk growled, throwing her sideways on the couch, and continuing his trail of kisses down her neck. Burying his head in the side of her neck, he smiled, tugging at her shirt which was riding up. Win or lose, she was going to be there, just like at Summerslam. He couldn't ask for anything better than that.

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review :) Hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter, someone is going to finally figure out what is going on!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: I just saw someone discontinue a story based on the fact that they weren't getting a lot of reviews. I do agree it sucks to not get reviews, however, I appreciate any that I get, but also the alerts and favourites, because I know people are still reading, regardless if they review or not. That being said, don't stop reviewing :)

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 18th September<span>

"Geez, Anna, I arrived in New York an hour ago, and you're already calling me? I really do pay you for your speediness."

Emma smirked to herself, as she lounged back against the headboard of her and Punk's hotel room bed in Buffalo, New York. Without informing her agent, she had snuck off on a flight to New York to support Punk at Night of Champions. And within one hour of landing, her agent was already calling her to give her an earful. She winked at Punk, as he made his way into the bedroom, fresh from a shower. He was shirtless, and getting ready for the PPV that night. Noticing her smirk, he realised who she was on the phone too and matched her smirk.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I just wanted to go shopping, you know how shit LA is.." She held back a snort, watching as Punk performed some outrageous stretches at the end of their bed to break her concentration. Sticking her middle finger up at him, she returned her attention to her screeching agent. "Noooo Anna, I'm not with the man covered in tattoos.. No, I've found a nice church boy just to please you, Anna." Her eyebrows rose, when Punk climbed onto their bed. Opening her arms, the Superstar flung himself on top of her, burying his head in the middle of her chest. Biting her lip, her brown eyes looked heavenward, trying not to be distracted by the man currently making a trail of kisses up her neck. "I got to go, Anna, sale time!"

Punk smirked at her, grabbing her phone and flinging it on the bed beside them. He rested his chin on her chest and grinned at her, "I'll show you church boy."

Emma smacked his shoulder, "Get off me fatass."

The Straight-Edge Superstar leaned forward, kissing her, before jumping off the bed, "That's skinny fat ass to you."

"I don't even get what that means."

Punk snorted, "It's not even an insult. I'm proud not to be bulked up like them, because it means I didn't use roids like they all did. This is all natural." He flexed, causing Emma to lunge forward onto him, and kissing him. "I don't think I'm winning tonight. They haven't decided the ending to our match."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I'll still be here-"

"In your undies and Miz shirt?"

"I am his number one fan." Punk growled at her, and she grinned, "Prove to me otherwise, Punk."

* * *

><p>"Phil, man, wait up."<p>

"It's Punk."

Paul Levesque ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat, "Sorry." He hesitated for a moment, "We decided the ending for the match. You need to come to the ring for the practice."

Punk nodded, his jaw hard set. He turned to make his way to the gorilla area, before Paul moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "What?" snapped Punk. Truth be told, he was still pissed at the decision for his match to keep changing. He didn't appreciate it at all, and even though he respected Paul, right now, he didn't want to know him.

The Cerebral Assassin rubbed the back of his neck, "You will be losing-"

"Why am I not surprised.."

"Would you let me finish?" snapped Paul, glaring at the younger man in front of him. "Just shut your mouth for two minutes and listen. You are very wrong about me. I don't want this limelight, and I especially don't want to take it from you because I was barracking for you all along during those contract negotiations the past two months." He paused, taking a breath, "Kevin isn't in the state to wrestle and you don't deserve having to wrestle that. He's not in shape and you weren't going to have the best match. It was too late to cancel so I offered to step in, but I immediately put a stop to this storyline. You will be entering a new feud for the next PPV along with being in the title picture."

Punk stood there, his arms folded across his chest. He studied the man's face, and realised how serious he was. Sighing, he stuck out his hand, "Thanks."

Paul's lips quirked into a small smile, shaking his hand, "No problem. Trust me when I say this, Punk, I want you to be the new face of the company. You've brought something different to this place, and I'm not going to be the one to take this away from you."

The dark haired man nodded, "So what's happening tonight?"

Paul pointed behind him, "These guys are interfering."

A hand wrapped around Punk's shoulders and he groaned, instantaneously, "Not the Miz."

"Hey buddy!"

Paul smirked at the duo, "I thought you might want to be beat down by your future feud."

Miz grinned, "Are you excited?"

"Get your arm off me, Mizdick."

* * *

><p>CM Punk thanked his lucky stars that Triple H had taken over his match instead of Nash. Kevin Nash had interfered as written in the script, and performed his powerbomb. However, true to form, he botched the move again, causing Punk some pain in his back. Rubbing his back, he fumbled through his pockets to find his room key. He had stayed behind at the arena much longer than expected to get checked out, and luckily was given the all clear. The trainers had insisted he take some painkillers so he could get some sleep. They had all noticed the larger bags under his eyes from the stress of the match changing. True to his Straight-Edge ways, he had flatly refused the drugs, telling them he'd find another remedy. And he knew that remedy was a night curled up with Emma. As cheesy as that was, Punk didn't want anything else than to be with her. She was taking off in the morning to meet up with her costars for a catchup, and knew he had little time to spend with her now. He didn't know when he'd get to see her again, but he was going to make the most of it now. Swinging open the door, he entered the room, quietly, thinking she'd be asleep. The wrestler threw his bag down beside their bed, noticing she wasn't there. A toilet flush rang out, and he turned to see her exit the bathroom, and his eyes widened, and a smirk grew on his face.<p>

"Clearly, I proved to you, didn't I?"

Emma Stevens grinned, running a hand through her tousled hair. She laughed as Punk stared her up and down. She was wearing a midriff New Nexus shirt, and black and yellow Batman undies. Her squeal echoed through the room, as his tattooed arms reached out to grab her around the waist. Clutching his neck, her back hit their bed, and she leaned up to kiss him. Hovering above her, Punk smiled at her, and she bit her lip, "What?"

"Nothing," replied Punk, running his hands up her top. Upon finding no bra, his eyes rolled back and he groaned, burying his face in her neck, "You are a tease."

Emma had read about the Straight Edge lifestyle and knew they weren't sexually promiscuous. Biting her lip, thinking she'd made an error in what she was wearing, she wiggled to get out of his grip, "Sorry."

Punk raised an eyebrow, lifting his head and wrapping his arms tighter around her, "For what?"

The Australian looked anywhere but him, "This is not good for your straight-edge.." She drew in a breath, when she felt Punk's fingers move down to slide her undies down her legs, "What are you doing?"

Phil smiled, "We don't do anything sexual with someone whose going to be a one night stand. I want to do it with someone whose worth it." He leaned forward, kissing her, "And you, my Aussie, are fucking worth it."

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 19th September<span>

"I'm not even going to ask why you have Strawberry flavoured Hubba Bubba gum you freaking woman. What are you 12?"

"Get out of my gym bag, Mizdick," growled Punk. He realised where that gum came from, and grinned to himself, knowing it was Emma's. He could just imagine her chucking a fit when she realised it had gone missing. Her addiction to it was almost as bad as his Pepsi addiction.

The Miz ignored his friend's threat, and continued to swipe a stick of gum, throwing the packet back into Phil's gym bag. He followed the Straight-Edge Superstar out of the locker room. The duo were on their way to the catering area, where a meeting was to be held about that night's RAW. Hugh Jackman was set to appear on the show as a guest host, and Phil was glancing at the Miz warily, as he bounced excitedly. They passed the makeup area, and Punk rolled his eyes, when they stopped to find Maryse getting her makeup done.

"Don't you have enough on already?"

Maryse stuck her perfectly manicured middle finger up at Phil, before applying the last of her blush. She jumped out of the seat, smoothing out her hair and smirked at her boyfriend and Punk, "I need to look good," At their confused looks, she rolled her eyes, "For Hugh Jackman!"

Mike glared at her, "Am I chopped liver to you?"

"Right now, oui."

Phil grinned at the bickering couple. They were the oddest couple, but had been going out for over 3 years, much to the surprise of everyone. As Miz wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to guide her down the hall, Phil felt a pang of jealously. Not that he was jealous of the Miz going out with Maryse. But the fact that the two were on the show together, had similar schedules, and were able to see each other whenever they wanted. Punk only wished he could have that with Emma in the future. After telling her she was worth it last night, he was seriously considering working something out with the Australian girl because he couldn't handle not knowing when he was going to see her. He shook his head. First, he had to work out when he was going to see her next to have that talk with her. They entered the catering room, collapsing in some chairs in the back beside Kofi Kingston. Vince McMahon entered the room, and stood up the front, ready to announce their guest host for the evening. Punk tuned out as Vince droned on and on. It wasn't until Hugh Jackman entered the room, that he was brought to attention. He saw Maryse glance at him, and he tried to keep his cool. But he couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his face as he watched Hugh walk in.

Because trailing behind Hugh Jackman, was Emma Stevens.

* * *

><p>Emma was going to stab Hugh.<p>

Not just once, but many times.

She tried to keep her gaze from focusing on her incorrigible "man-friend" as Hugh had coined Punk. The Superstar was sitting in the back with Maryse and Mike, and he had the biggest smirk on her face. The Australian could feel her cheeks heating up remembering what had transpired between the two the night before. She tried to keep her attention on Hugh. Hugh Jackman knew all about Punk, after 'accidently' picking up Emma's iPhone thinking it was his own, and he saw the text messages. When he had been asked to guest host Raw to promote 'Real Steel', he asked Emma to join him. By asked, he meant, if she didn't come, he would threaten Punk within an inch of his life. He had been Emma's costar on 'Saving Amy', playing her on-screen father. As one of the few Aussies on set of the movie, the two had bonded quickly, with Hugh stepping into the father figure role, and he always looked out for Emma. While the two lived in the US, he would invite Emma over to join his family for dinner or his kid's birthdays. Emma saw Hugh wink at her, and she scowled at him for a moment. His chuckle only made her scowl more, and he turned his attention back to the gathered superstars. Her gaze met Punk's and he sent a wink her way. She smirked, shaking her head in amusement, when she saw Maryse poke her tongue out at her quickly.

Oh, tonight was going to be all sorts of fun.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the monitor bay was a surreal experience for the Australian actress. Just like her first time on set of 'Saving Amy', being backstage at a Raw show was getting the same feeling from her. Her eyes were glued to the monitors in front of her as Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler's match continued, and she cheered when Hugh landed a punch on Dolph. Other wrestlers were gathered around her, and she caught the occasional glance from a few of them, who couldn't believe she was backstage at a Raw event. A production assistant came into her view, blocking her view of the match. She raised an eyebrow at the nervous looking girl, whose arms were piled with shirts.<p>

"Miss Stevens?"

Emma smiled warmly at the young girl, "Emma."

The girl bit her lip, still nervous, "Um, Emma, The McMahons wanted to give you a gift for coming out tonight.." She trailed off, readjusting the pile of shirts in her arms, "You can have any merchandise you want."

The actress laughed, "I'll just take a shirt, thanks." She eyed the pile in the girl's arms and grinned when she spotted a flash of white. Leaning forward, she pulled the shirts apart and plucked the CM Punk shirt from the bunch. "Thank you." The girl left, and Emma continued, watching the match. She pulled off her jacket, and threw on the shirt over the top of her tank top.

"Interesting choice."

The voice startled her, and Emma looked to her left to see John Cena leaning back in the seat beside her, "John Cena?"

Her squeak made John grin, "You're looking all star struck, when it's us that should be star struck by you."

Emma blushed, her fingers fiddling with the hem of the CM Punk shirt, "I've grown up on this. I'm pinching myself that I'm even here."

John's grin got bigger, his dimples on show, "I'm glad you're enjoying it." He paused, eyeing the CM Punk shirt, "So out of all the shirts, you picked the ugliest."

"It was either this or looking like a Mario brother."

The newly crowned WWE Champion snorted, "See, that is exactly what I told the department when they were designing it."

Emma laughed, "You have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, up next with Punk." He paused, noticing a figure walk towards them, "Speaking of which.. Yo Punk. hurry up, we are on in two minutes."

The Straight-Edge Superstar stuck his finger up at his friend, approaching the duo. His eyes caught sight of Emma and he stopped in front of them, a smirk itching its way onto his face. "Nice shirt."

Emma matched his smirk, "They didn't have a Miz one."

Punk pushed his lip ring out with his tongue, extending his arm, "CM Punk."

Emma grinned, remembering this exact same situation two months before, "I know. Emma Stevens." She paused, standing up to give him a once-over, "Huh, I thought you'd be taller."

CM Punk winked at her, "Sorry to disappoint you there, Princess."

John Cena stood there. A little confused. A little amused. And a whole lot of what the hell was going on through his head. He shifted his glance between the two, before pulling on his friend's arm to get to the gorilla area. "Watch the match, Emma, you'll enjoy it."

Emma grinned at them, nodding her head. She almost snorted when Punk sent her another seedy wink behind John's back. He was just asking for them to be found out. Taking a seat, she turned her attention back to the main event of Raw, which was a match between R-Truth and the Miz against John and Punk.

"If you keep smiling like that, you'll be found out for sure."

The young actress turned her head to find the blonde diva Maryse, sitting next to her. She was dressed to the nines again, and was filing her nails as she watched her boyfriend wrestle on screen. Emma rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the screen, "It's hard."

"Why don't you want to be found out?"

Emma sighed, watching as Punk was tagged in, "Not yet." She chewed her lip, "It sucks sneaking around, Maryse. I wish I was as lucky as you and Miz."

Maryse scoffed, flipping her hair to the side, "Lucky? Mais non. It's not going to be good for long." She paused as Emma turned to her, a curious look on her face, "I'm going to be released." Emma's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock, but Maryse held up a hand to silence her, "Mike doesn't know. I'd rather we enjoy our last few weeks on the road together before we get split up." Emma didn't miss the sad look on Maryse's face as she watched her boyfriend perform a clothesline, "They have huge plans for him. And Punk. It's not going to be easy, ma cheri. You better act fast or you might lose him when they get him travelling more."

Emma went to say something before stopping abruptly, when she spied Hugh walking towards them with her handbag and his bag. Plastering a smile on her face, she stood up to grab the bag from Hugh. She introduced him to Maryse, and went to make a move to leave before Hugh stopped her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, "I need to get an autograph from Miz, Punk and Cena for Oscar."

Emma could see straight through that, and reached out to punch him in the arm, growling under her breath, "You are going to be the death of me, Hugh."

Maryse bit back a smile, and winked at Hugh, "Trust me, I know."

Hugh grinned, watching as Punk, Miz and John came backstage, after finishing the segment involving Miz and R-Truth getting fired. The Miz made a beeline for his woman, grabbing her in a hug and twirling her around. Her disgusted squeals rang out through the monitor bay, and Emma couldn't help but watch with a bit of jealousy. All she could do was eye Punk with a cheeky look, as he stood in front of her all sweaty from his match. She only wished she could do the same as Maryse and Mike were doing. Hugh stepped forward, pulling out a program for the show for the boys to sign for his son, and Emma took it as an opportunity to grab a piece of gum from her handbag to distract herself from eyeing Punk, who was also doing the same. She rummaged through her handbag, cursing to herself that she didn't empty it more often. Her eyes widened when she realised she had none. She cursed again, realising she had lost a brand new packet.

"Hugh!" cried Emma, digging her nails into his arm, "We need a 7/11 on the way home. I lost my Strawberry gum!" She paused as Hugh went through his pockets, "No I don't want your gum! I need my Hubba Bubba!" Her addiction to the gum was almost as bad as her Coca-Cola addiction, and she was starting to freak out.

The Miz stopped. He turned to Emma, who was ranting about the precious Hubba Bubba gum. Then he turned to Punk, who was looking at Emma, like she was a piece of meat.

Mike's eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking god."

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is. I took Thoughts in Chaos's idea of making Miz the one to suss it out. You shall see next chapter, what transpires. Enjoy and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful little reviews. angelshavetheirwickedschemes, yes Miz would remind you of Joey because that's what I based it off. I watched that episode a few days before I wrote the chapter, and I knew immediately that's how Miz should react! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 19th September<span>

"MARYSE!"

The French Canadian paused, from filing her nails and glanced at her boyfriend, "Que?"

"EMMA! PUNK!"

Maryse blinked. There was no way Michael figured it out. She recovered quickly, rolling her eyes at her dramatic boyfriend, "What are you talking about, Miz?"

"Punk and that actress! Something is going on!"

Keeping her word to Punk, Maryse patted her boyfriend's arm gently in an attempt to calm him down. She ducked to avoid a flailing arm and slapped his shoulder, "Michael!" She narrowed her eyes at him, holding up the nail file, "Sit." A smile came to her face when he sat obediantly, and she stepped in front of him, "Now, calmly, tell me." He opened his mouth, and she snapped, "Calmly!"

The former WWE Champion swallowed. Restraining himself from flinging his arms about, he looked at his girlfriend, and recounted what he saw. From the finding of the gum in Punk's bag to the moment when Emma realised her gum was missing. At his girlfriend's skeptical gaze, he stopped her, "C'mon Maryse. He's always on his phone and he's happy. CM Punk is always grumpy. Never happy. Just grumpy."

Maryse scoffed, "He's not that grumpy."

"He looked like he got laid when I saw him this morning- OUCH! Dammit, Maryse!" Her hand had reached out to slap her boyfriend upside the head, and he rubbed his head, scowling at his girlfriend, "Seriously, Maryse, something is going on. And remember when he acted wierd when you said her and Zac Efron were going out?"

The French-Canadian had to admit her boyfriend had put it together well. She'd give him some credit. However, the more pressing issue was to get him to think he was wrong. She loved Michael, but she knew, if he found out, everyone would find out about Punk and Emma. Hesitantly, she came to the conclusion that she would put her friend's happiness first, and lie to her man. Biting her lip, she tried to convince him, "Mike, je t'aime. I really do, but I don't think-"

"You didn't see how he was looking at her, Maryse! It's how I looked at you when we first started going out. Like I was undressing you with my -"

"Oh my god, Michael, stop." groaned Maryse, running a hand through her hair. She bit back a laugh at him, stepping forward to sit on his lap. "Mike," She started quietly, "This is all based on gum and a look, d'accord? Just leave it, and if you can prove to me otherwise, then maybe he really is seeing her."

Mike eyed the pretty woman on his lap, his arms tightening their grip around her, "$50 bucks." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he rolled his eyes, "Fine, if I lose, then I'll buy you a new pair of Louboutins. And if I win, you have to come to a Cleveland game."

Maryse blanched at the thought of going to a game.

Punk and Emma better keep their hands to themselves in the meantime.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 27th September<span>

"I've set up a lunch date with you and Alex Pettyfer this afternoon."

Normally, Emma Stevens would tune out of her agent's ramblings about media appearances, and today was no different as she distracted herself with texting Punk on her phone. But this, she most definitely heard. Her head shot up from her phone, and she looked at Anna Meares curiously, "Huh?"

Anna rolled her eyes. Clearly, those media training classes were going so well. "Pardon?"

Emma made a face, "Pardon?"

Anna paused, staring at her client, "You have a lunch date with Alex Pettyfer this afternoon."

As new as Emma was to the acting business, the wheels were definitely turning in her head, and she had a feeling she knew that there was an ulterior motive to this lunch date that her agent had organised. With a small smirk on her face, she leaned back in her chair, "Where at?"

Her agent hesitated for a moment, "The Ivy."

Emma pursed her lips, and arched an eyebrow at the older woman, "A lunch date with one of the hottest actors at the moment, who is also newly single... And at one of the biggest paparazzi stakeouts." She chuckled, standing up out of her chair, "Really Anna, do you honestly take me for an idiot?"

The older woman folded her arms over her chest, "I'm just looking out for your best interests."

"My best interests are not to be set up on dates without my knowledge." Emma took a step closer to Anna, clenching her jaw, "You are my agent. You are to organise my media appearances. You are to get me roles on film or on television. You organise all other aspects of my work, but you do not, and I repeat, do not organise my social life."

"Oh sweetie," started Anna, patronisingly, "I am your agent. I do all of those things, but I also create an image for you. Your social life is your media appearances. Every time you appear in public, you are advertising yourself. People want to see celebrities date each other. It gets them interested. I gets them to remember your name. It gets you published in magazines week after week. It will get you noticed." The older woman leaned back against her desk, folding her arms over her chest, "I told you this last time. I'm looking out for you. Your frequent trips to Chicago, and that wonderful surprise trip to Buffalo concerned me - "

"How do you know about Chicago?"

Anna rolled her eyes again, "My point exactly. You don't get how this business works. Airport personnel recognised you, and it got back to me, hence I'm doing what you called a fuckload of covering up, so people don't get the wrong idea about you. You are for Hollywood my dear, and you will be seen in Hollywood with other actors. This is where you belong, and I'd like to see you rise on top, understood?"

The young Australian ran a hand through her long dark hair. Her grasp of the business was not great. She was still coming to terms with the whole thing. Movies offers were being sent to her left, right and centre. Anna had a point, but Emma was going to prove that she could be happy both ways. That this thing with Punk could work with her world. They weren't much different, were they? She gripped her phone tightly, stepping closer to her agent, "I'm going to be who I want to be, Anna. I'll let this slide, but stop trying to control my every movement. I'm 23 years old. I don't need to be told what to do every moment of my life. Pull another stunt like this, and you're going to lose a very valuable client. Now excuse me, I have a lunch date at The Ivy."

As she stormed out of Anna's office, she heard a yell, "Wait, you're still going?"

"Of course I am," smiled Emma, "Your shout right? Just give us Alex's number and I'll be on my way." Upon receiving her date's number, she spun around, leaving the office.

And that's when Anna knew she shouldn't trust that smirk on her young client's face. This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p>"I'll have the steak and a glass of.." Emma peered at the menu, still deciding.<p>

"Wine?"

Emma chewed her lip, raising her eyes over the menu to glance at her companion, "I wasn't going to, because you're probably going to preach to me."

"No, it's alright. Get the wine. I won't preach.. Now. Maybe later, when you're stumbling over your words."

Her slim eyebrow rose, "You're not going to be one of those passive aggressive boyfriends are you?"

A smirk curled the lips of CM Punk, "Oh so now I'm a boyfriend?"

There was an amused chuckle and the two turned to realise their waiter was still there with a smile on his face. "Oh, don't mind me, carry on. It's always good to know that you people are just like us."

Punk growled for a second, "What do you mean, you people?"

Emma swatted the WWE Superstar with her menu, "Punk, behave!" She smiled at the now nervous looking waiter, "I'll just grab a glass of coke." As the waiter turned to put through their orders, she pushed her tongue into her cheek, watching Punk as he looked confused.

"Were you ever going to get the wine?"

She looked at him, incredulously, "With ribs? No chance."

He chuckled, his eyes scanning the restaurant they were in. He had flown back to LA with Emma after the next week's Raw, choosing to stay with her for a few days before the PPV. He was amused by the establishment they were in. And also very uneasy. When Emma had called him fuming, he knew he was in for it. She'd cancelled her date with Alex, and continued to go to The Ivy, but with Punk in tow. Due to Anna's need for Emma to be photographed with Alex, the table they were seated at was on the patio. Punk had pulled his hat further down, and refused to remove his sunglasses. Emma had apologised profusely but he grinned at her reassuringly. His sunglasses and hat were disguising him, and his jumper covered his tattoos. Leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table, he smirked at her, "So this is riskier than Navy Pier."

"Scared?"

Punk wiggled his eyebrows over the top of his sunglasses, "Excited."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Speaking of scared, I think you made that waiter piss his pants." At Punk's smirk, she rolled her eyes again, shaking her head laughing at the older man.

Their food arrived, and Punk was amused by the dining antics of his companion. He snorted as she wiped the sauce that had collected on the side of her mouth, and she eyed him wierdly, "You're amazing."

Emma's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"The women I work with are so self conscious with what they eat, it's refreshing to see someone eat like you do."

"And how do I eat?"

"Like a man."

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 2nd October<span>

"MARYSE OUELLET I WIN!"

Eve Torres looked heavenward as she sat in the Divas Locker Room for the Hell in a Cell PPV. Shooting an exasperated look at her friend, Maryse, she gestured at the door, where the booming voice was coming from. "Does he not have a mute button?"

Maryse glanced up from the magazine she was flicking through, "I'm sorry, what?" At Eve's gesturing, Maryse sighed, standing up to answer the door. She raised an eyebrow at the flushed appearance of her boyfriend as he stood at the door to the locker room. "Michael?"

Mike Mizanin grinned, leaning forward to peck his girlfriend, "Bonjour." Pushing past her, he shook a magazine in the air, a triumphant grin on his face. "I win."

Maryse folded her arms over her chest, and eyed the Awesome one, "Win what?"

"The bet!"

Eve stood up, snatching the magazine from Mike's hands and bit back a laugh, "Why do you have Ok! Magazine?"

Mike snatched it back, glaring at the former Divas Champion. Flicking it open, he turned the pages and held it up, pointing at a series of pictures, "I TOLD YOU!"

Maryse's heart stopped momentarily. He'd actually found out. Stepping closer, she pulled the magazine from his grasp, and looked at the article closely. Sighing with relief, the pictures were of Emma dining with an unidentified male. But she knew it was Punk. Even with the sunglasses and the hat, she knew it was him. Emma and Punk cared too much about each other to throw a decoy lunch date with someone else. She knew she had to keep her promise to Punk, and so she handed Mike the magazine, a small smirk on her face, "Told me what?"

Mike's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? That's Punk and that girl!"

Eve snatched the magazine, "WHO AND WHO?" Maryse sent a pleading look from behind Mike, and Eve furrowed her brow. She looked at the pictures and gasped quietly to herself. Looking back up, she noticed the look on Maryse's face, and she sighed, "Seriously, Miz, that's not Punk. Why the hell would he be in LA? He hates LA." She swatted Mike with the magazine, "Stop starting rumours, Mike!"

The Miz looked thoroughly confused. He was so sure that that was CM Punk in the photos. He knew that homeless look from a mile away. His eyes narrowed. Something was going on here, and he had a sneaky suspicion his girlfriend knew a little more than she was letting on. He reached out to snatch his magazine back, and pouted when Eve held it out of arms reach. Stomping his foot like a child, he made his way to the door, "You'll see! You'll all see that I'm right!" He called over his shoulder, as he slammed the door, leaving the two divas with the magazine.

Eve Torres flicked the magazine open, and held it up for Maryse, "That's Philip Jack Brooks."

Maryse hesitated, "No, you just think it is, because Mike put the idea in your head."

"That's Punk, Maryse, you can't deny it." At Maryse's avoiding look, Eve shook her head, "Does Beth know?"

The French Canadian's head snapped up, her eyes widening. She had completely forgotten about Beth. The relationship between the Glamazon and Punk had ended a week after his pipe bomb. The two had gotten what they wanted from the company, and their relationship had slowly deteriorated with the two going back to being the friends they used to be, rather than the romantic couple. Their minds had been so focused on moving up in the company that they forgot how to be a couple. That being said, many believed that Beth still held a torch for the former WWE Champion. Maryse bit her lip, "Don't - "

Eve sighed, handing Maryse the magazine, "Don't get caught in the crossfire, Maryse. I'll keep my lips sealed, but be careful. Remember, she was your friend first before this girl."

* * *

><p>"Alors, you're here!" Grabbing her wrist, Maryse hurried down the corridors of the New Orleans Arena, dragging Emma with her. Emma had arrived to surprise Phil in his hotel room, however as she watched the Pay-Per-View unfold on the television, she couldn't help but feel sick as she watched him wrestle in great pain. Maryse had called her frantically from the arena, and arranged for her to slip past security as her assistant. The two women made a left down another corridor, hurrying to the trainer's room. Maryse knew she was risking everything by bringing her here, but the two reminded her so much of her and Mike that she couldn't bring herself to stop helping them see each other. "You'll be fine, ma cheri," assured Maryse, as she pushed Emma forward to enter the room, "I'll come back soon."<p>

Emma entered the room quietly, noticing the figure hunched over on the bench, uncomfortably, "So that's why it's called Hell in a Cell."

Phil lifted his head, instantly, "Emmy," He breathed, reaching a hand forward. As she stepped forward, he pulled her by her hand towards him, resting her between his legs. His handed rested on her lower back, and he leant forward, kissing her quickly. "What are you doing here?" He croaked, his body aching from the gruelling championship match.

"Came to surprise you," Emma's hand brushed his wayward hair from his face, "Picked a good night, didn't I?"

His face split into a small grin, and Punk leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, placing a kiss there first. Emma wrapped her arms around him, before wrinkling her nose, "Ew, Punk, you stink!"

His body shook with laughter, as he leant back, pulling her with him, so she could experience all of his stench and sweat. At her disgusted squeals, he relented, placing her back on the ground. Keeping his hands on her waist, he steadied her in front of him, "So I have a surprise,"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me it involves you having a shower soon."

Phil smirked, "No." He poked her side, chuckling, "I got a nomination at the Kid's Choice Awards in Australia."

Emma frowned, staring at Phil, "That's not a surprise, I knew that."

The Straight-Edge Superstar shrugged, looking disinterested, "It also came with a first class ticket to Australia."

CM Punk surprised himself with how relieved and happy he was once he saw that giant grin that formed on Emma's face. Forgetting about her previous displeasure at his sweaty torso, she hugged him tightly. He smiled against her neck as she clung to his body, giggling in his ear. He couldn't help but pout, as she leant back to look at him.

"When's your flight?" Emma's eyes lit up as she watched another smirk form on Phil's face, and she bit her lip, hoping it was the answer she wanted.

"Whenever your flight is, Princess."

* * *

><p>AN: Review, Review, REVIEW! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Enjoy my dears :)

* * *

><p><span>Thursday, 6th October<span>

"I hate planes."

Emma Stevens felt the chuckle vibrate through Phil's chest, as she leant back in his arms. The two of them were waiting around the luggage carousel in Sydney Airport to collect their bags. She could feel Phil's stubble scratch her temple as he rested his head on top of hers. A smile grew on her face, while his hands tightened their grip on her hips. "Was first class not good enough for you, Princess?"

Looking up at him and pouting, she shook her head, "Not enough leg room."

CM Punk's jaw dropped and his eyebrows lifted towards his hair line, "You are five foot three and you're complaining about leg room." He could feel her giggle and he growled, wrapping his arms up and around her chest, "You're a brat."

The Australian untangled herself from his arms, darting forward to grab her bag coming around on the carousel. Punk's bag was not long after, and she grabbed that also, almost tumbling to the floor under its weight, "Jesus Christ, Paris Hilton, what did you pack in here?"

Phil smirked at her, his tongue pushing out his lip ring slightly. He reached forward, grabbing both their bags in one of his hands, and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. They approached the loading bay outside to find a black Range Rover parked and waiting for CM Punk. The duo had organised that Emma was going to stay with Punk in his hotel, as both of them were staying in Australia for the same amount of time. Phil had managed to swing it by Paul Levesque, now that they were back on good terms. He hadn't revealed Emma, but told Paul that he would have a friend staying with him. Emma, on the other hand, had lied to her agent once again, and managed to get both her agent and personal assistant to stay in America as she told them she would be staying with her family. Her agent hadn't been too pleased, but knew that Emma was missing her family and decided to allow it. As Punk loaded the bags into the back of the car, he noticed Emma furiously texting.

"Em?"

Her brown locks swung quickly, as she snapped her head up to look at him, a scowl on her face, "Sorry," She curtly replied. "They just won't leave me alone." Her phone was thrown haphazardly in her large handbag, before she plastered a smile on her face for Phil, "It's fine, let's go." Phil reached out a hand, pulling her to him for a quick kiss. He looked at her and she knew he was trying to see if she was really alright. "They just want to make sure I got here safely and remind me of my schedule."

Punk chewed his lip. He'd noticed how tired she'd been lately. They were on her back organising this trip since she wasn't being accompanied by either of them. He patted her ass and pushed her towards the car, "C'mon Princess, let's go. I've got a hot date with SBS."

* * *

><p>The interview with SBS had gone well. The journalist had actually been a huge fan and was asking questions about Punk, rather than the usual John Cena and Rock stuff Punk had been getting in the other interviews. He understood the hype around the Wrestlemania match between the two, but right now, the moment was about him. Selfish or not, he was getting sick of the same old questions, and finally was refreshed to have an indepth interview with a true fan. CM Punk returned to his hotel room, eager to spend the night with Emma. He had plans to just chill in their room and watch television and enjoy the room service, courtesy of the WWE Corporate. After stepping into the room, he was surprised to find Emma pulling on a tank top and blazer. A frown crinkled across his forehead, and he waited for her to notice he was standing there.<p>

"Oh hey!" said Emma, cheerfully. She strapped on her heels before grabbing her handbag, a large smile gracing her face, "Finally, you're back!"

"And you're leaving?" asked Phil, confused. He scratched the back of his head, and mumbled, "Thought we'd spend the night in.."

Emma struggled to hear the Superstar. It wasn't often that the man was so soft spoken, and she realised why. Smiling gently, she stepped forward, her hand skimming his stomach, "I'm going to see my family tonight."

Punk's stomach dropped, and he nodded quickly. Of course she was, he thought. His plans were now officially on hold. It wasn't often that they got the time together to just relax. Heck, they weren't even together properly, and he was hoping that sometime along this trip, they'd figure that out. Sighing, he nodded again, "No worries, I've stolen your box set of Xmen to keep me happy." He stepped around her to head for their bed and the television.

The young Australian actress smiled to herself, "Punk, do you want to come? You're more than welcome to join."

Phil cleared his throat, shocked. "Um.. nah, it's alright. I won't know anyone and I don't want to intrude on your family getting together after so long." He could've sworn he saw disappointment flash across her eyes. Just like their first coffee together, when she thought she wouldn't see him again. The same lonely look had just flicked across her face, and he swore in his head.

Emma tried her hardest not to look too disappointed by it. She was used to it anyway. She had been brought up so family orientated that she loved getting together with her family, or just chilling at home with them. Especially now after being away from them for so long, she was eager to see them. Her friends and old boyfriends used to be wierd about it, and she'd constantly spend her nights out with friends rather than at home. What was she even thinking, thought Emma. Punk wasn't her boyfriend. She didn't expect him to want to come over. They would probably expect him to come. She'd told her parents so much about the wrestler. Plastering a smile on her face, she stepped forward, rising on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back later. Don't destroy the place too much." Sending him a cheeky wink, she spun around to leave the hotel room. Her hand was wrapped around the doorknob when she heard it.

"Wait, let me get changed."

* * *

><p>Emma regretted bringing the Straight-Edge Superstar within an hour.<p>

Burying her head in her hands, she groaned as her sister and Punk continued to pick on her. She formed a rude hand gesture before her mother scowled at her, slapping the back of her head as she walked around the couch to sit. As painful as it was, Emma was thankful that her sister and Punk were getting on well. Her mother and father were so happy to see him. Her dad looked momentarily alarmed when Punk had walked in. At over 6 foot tall, the wrestler was towering over the rest of her family, who all barely hit 5 foot 5. Peering between her fingers, she caught the eye of Punk, who winked at her, while he poured himself another drink.

"So you know Randy Orton?"

CM Punk smirked at the younger sister of Emma, "Yes, I do know Randall."

"Hook us up."

Punk choked on his drink, his eyes widening at the blunt statement, "He is married."

"And soccer has a goalkeeper. Doesn't mean I can't score."

"Kate!" Emma looked appalled at her sister's antics, shooting an apologetic glance at Punk. "I apologise for her. We don't let her out much."

Punk grinned, "It's fine. Trust me, my little sister said the same thing about Cena."

Emma smiled, when Punk reached out an arm, pulling her closer to him while they sat on one of the couches together. Her sister sent her a knowing look, and Emma just bit her lip, trying not to let the big grin show on her face. Her cheek rested against his shoulder, and she felt him talk with her sister and her parents. She couldn't be happier. Biting her lip again, she eyed the television that was showing an ad for the Kid's Choice Awards. This weekend was going to be it. All she wanted was Punk to herself, and she wasn't going to hide it no more.

* * *

><p><span>Friday, 7th October<span>

"I'm really hoping that those aren't your trashy magazines, Miz."

The Miz looked up from his browsing of another trashy gossip magazine, and narrowed his eyes at John Cena. "You'll see, you'll all see."

John Cena blinked. He always worried about Mike. And right now, the worrying had escalated to a whole new level. The duo were currently at a house show, getting ready for the event later that night. He arched an eyebrow at his companion. The Miz was still dressed in his street clothes, and didn't look like he was getting up any time soon. Rolling his eyes, John stepped forward, snatching the magazine off of the Awesome one. "What the hell are you reading?" He read through the page Miz was on, "Emma Stevens spotted out on Navy Pier with a male friend. Reports are that this is the same friend, that she was recently spotted having lunch with at the Ivy. Is Zac Efron just a decoy? Who is this tattooed male.." He paused, studying the male in the photo, "OH MY GOD!"

Mike jumped up, shrieking, "SEE I TOLD HER!"

The former Champion flung the magazine around to show Mike, "PUNK!"

Mike nodded, his eyes wide and bright. "I told Maryse! She didn't believe me!"

"He's been so happy lately."

"I know, he's never happy."

"Only grumpy." John paused, "It makes sense!"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Clearly he got laid."

John rolled his eyes, "No the other week when Hugh Jackman and her were here. The two acted so.. wierd." He paused, again, "Wow, that's ..um.. wow." He looked at the magazine again. "No wonder the magazines haven't worked it out. The last place they would look is at a roster of WWE Superstars to try and match who he is. So who else knows?"

"Maryse knows," explained Mike, "I can tell. She tried to make me seem crazy when I first worked it out."

"You are crazy," said John, eyeing the magazines on the bench, "Ridiculously crazy."

"Do we tell him?"

"Monday Night Raw, when he gets back from Australia. We do it."

* * *

><p><span>Friday, 7th October<span>

"You're covered in slime!"

Phil rolled his eyes, spinning around to face Emma. He groaned, realising she had her iPhone out and was taking photos of his green covered self. "How come you're not slimed?" He growled, lunging for her.

Squealing, Emma darted out of the way. She stifled a laugh, as Punk almost slid across the floor. "I actually win my awards." Her teasing tone caused Phil to glare at her again, and she beamed at him, snapping another photo of the grumpy wrestler. "Have you got a spare change of clothes?"

The Straight-Edge Superstar nodded, waving towards a bag on the couch in the backstage area, "I was warned, so I came prepared. Apparently, there's an after party?" To be honest, Punk already knew about the after party. He had eavesdropped on Emma's phone call with her agent, who told her she needed to be seen at this party. Emma had replied that she wasn't sure yet. Punk knew why. She was clearly thinking that the last place he wanted to be was with a bunch of drunk celebrities. Clearly, she hadn't been out with him, Mizanin and Cena. He'd seen his fair share of it all, and didn't mind going, if that's what she wanted to do.

Emma nodded, "We don't have to.."

"I want to."

Emma grinned, taking a seat on the couch, while Phil grabbed his bag to change. The awards show had offered a backstage area equipped with showers and changing rooms, so that the presenters and winners could get rid of the slime that most of them were unfortunately drenched in. There was the after party, and Emma was slightly nervous about it. She knew a few of the people that would be there. But they didn't know about Punk. She bit her lip, anxiously. How exactly was it going to go down that her and Phil were.. seeing each other. Sure, she had wanted everyone to know, but now as the moment came closer, she was unsure if they should do it. She was the 23 year old Australian actress on the start of her career, and he was the 32 year old controversial bad boy for the WWE. If the world didn't know about them yet, tonight was clearly going to be the night. And she was convinced her and Punk were about to realise what they were to each other after tonight. A cough sounded, and Emma lifted her head from browsing her phone to observe the man in front of her. Her mouth hung open, her lips curling into an amused smile, as she looked at the man standing before her. Clad in a white button up shirt rolled to his elbows, black jeans, and with a black skinny tie hanging loosely around his neck, CM Punk stood there with his arms out by his sides. His hair was slicked back, and he still had his stubble around his face, but Emma couldn't complain. She stood up, moving to press her lips against his. He smiled against her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You like?" He mumbled against her lips.

She smiled, "I do. What's the occasion?"

"I don't want you to upstage me. I'm the best in the world." Emma groaned, rolling her eyes. She felt Punk's fingers tugging the sides of her short bright blue dress, "I mean, look at you. You're so fucking bright, what the hell."

Emma grinned, stepping back to spin around in the full skirted short dress and her bright pink wedges. "Colour blocking, Punk. Keep up."

"I'm sorry, I missed that issue of Elle," drawled the Chicago native. He stuck his arm out for her, expecting her to weave her arm around it. Instead, she tugged his hand into her own, and stood close to his side. He peered down at her curiously, "Soo.." He was cut off by her lips. Emma pecked him lightly, before nudging him towards the door. He smirked, "Ready?"

"Always."

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 10th October<span>

"So how was Australia?"

CM Punk looked up from his bag to find Mike Mizanin and John Cena standing before him. Arching an eyebrow at the expressions on their faces, he stood up, "It was fun. Got slimed."

John nodded, "Interesting. So who was the friend you supposedly had accompany you, because it clearly wasn't me or Miz."

"I do have other friends," remarked Punk, dryly. He pulled a shirt over his wrestling gear and eyed his friends suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Miz narrowed his eyes, "Really? Really?"

Punk held up a hand, stopping his friend, "Yes, really. What the hell!" At the two shit-eating grins on their faces, he groaned and left the room, hoping they wouldn't follow him. Unfortunately, John and Mike were following him, and keeping up with his fast pace as they entered the catering area. He spotted the Divas and several Superstars surrounding a television, fighting over the remote as they decided what to watch before the show started. Rolling his eyes, he headed towards them, keen on finding Maryse. "Maurice!"

The low growl made Maryse spin around and plant an innocent smile on her face, "Punk, how was Australia? Tres bien?" At his intense glare, she spotted Mike and John over his shoulder and she furrowed her brow, "What's going on?"

"That's what we said!"

Punk shot a glare over his shoulder at Mike, who grinned back at him. Turning his attention back to Maryse, Punk arched an eyebrow, "Maurice.."

Finally realising what he was talking about, she shook her head. "Mais non! No no! Trust me!" She was interrupted by a loud squeal as Eve Torres had tackled Kofi Kingston and grabbed the remote, flicking it to the E! Channel so they could watch the Kardashians.

"It hasn't even started!" yelled Kofi, scrambling to his feet to get the remote.

Eve dove behind Zack Ryder, clutching his shoulders, "C'mon E! News has almost finished, Kofi!" And it was at this moment, that Punk took notice of what was on the television screen.

And so did everyone else.

"And in our final news story, it seems that after weeks of speculating which of her costars Emma Stevens was dating, we have finally confirmed that it's none of them! For weeks, we have seen footage of her out with a certain male, and E! News Live received reports from this weekend about her activities, which confirm this is her new beau. At Friday's Australian Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards, Emma was reportedly getting cozy with her rumoured beau, none other than WWE's own CM Punk. The duo didn't arrive together, but at the after party, they were inseparable, with many surprised at the pairing between Hollywood's new darling and the WWE's own bad boy."

Silence rang out through the catering area, as the footage of Phil with his arm wrapped around Emma, and whispering in her ear, flashed on the screen. Phil felt his heart start to race, and his palms started to sweat. Racing forward, he flicked the television off, and spun around slowly to face his coworkers. They'd seen and heard everything. And the smiles on Punk and Emma's faces had confirmed it for everyone. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Maryse, sporting a smirk on her face. She'd seen it all coming from a mile away, and she was happy that finally it was out in the open for Punk to admit it.

"I knew it!"

"I knew it first, you giant baboon!"

CM Punk rolled his eyes, as The Miz and John Cena started arguing. And then all hell broke loose, as the Superstars and Divas started asking him a million and one questions. He took another glance at Maryse, who was still sporting that smirk.

This was how it was going to be from now on.

* * *

><p>AN: And let the saga begin! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Yes, their relationship is now in the open, and Miz and John can stop acting crazy.. hopefully! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 10th October<span>

Emma Stevens had to admit that her agent was one stubborn bitch.

The E! News Live report that outed Emma and Punk to the world, had just aired. And within ten seconds of the segment ending, her agent tried to call her. Emma peered over at her phone as it rung again. An amused chuckle escaped her lips as she watched call number 17 ring out on her phone. She knew better than to answer those phone calls. Plus, she also had an episode of Raw to watch. Her agent could wait. A smile spread across her face, as she thought how CM Punk was holding up in Oklahoma. She wondered if he'd even seen the report. Her phone rang again, and she glanced at the caller id. Lighting up the screen was Punk's name and a photo of The Thing. Grinning, she leant over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Tell me you watched E! News Live."

Emma snorted upon hearing Mike Mizanin in the background yell out something obscene, "Yes, Punk, I saw."

"Oh good, I'm glad you did, because you know.. The entire Raw Roster saw here too.. Hold on.. Seriously, Miz, If you don't shut up, I'm going to punch your teeth down your throat." There was a pause, before Phil returned to the phone call, "Anyway, um.. a few select people have a very unhealthy obsession and interest in my social life, and would like to invite themselves to dinner tomorrow night."

Emma laughed, "Did you tell them I can't cook?"

"That's why I invited them," deadpanned Phil, "So they would never bother me again after experiencing one of your quality dishes."

A frown crossed her features, and she pouted, "Punk!"

His deep chuckle came through the phone, "Can't you at least act excited that I'm coming to see you tomorrow night?"

"You're not going back to Chicago?"

"I'm happy with splitting my time between my girl and the second city." A chorus of 'awws' was heard through the phone, and Emma bit back another snort as she heard him hurl abuse at the locker room occupants. "Anyway, I'm going to go and kill John and Miz, but I'll call you later, ok Princess?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Punk."

"Bye Princess - SHUT UP MIZDICK!"

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 11th October<span>

Tuesday caused all kinds of nerves for Emma. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. The WWE was CM Punk's life, and she knew that meeting his friends, as much as he complained about them last night, meant the world to him. They were like his second family, and she wanted nothing more than to make a good impression on them. Having already met Maryse, Emma was a bit more confident knowing that it wouldn't be that awkward. What was awkward was the fact that her and Phil hadn't spoken properly about what had happened. They had danced around the issue, and neither of them had brought up the fact that they were branded around the world as an item now, but to them, they were still unsure. Glancing at the clock, Emma realised that the superstars would have landed by now and would be making their way to the hotel. She still had plenty of time to attempt the rest of her meal. Luckily, a trust pile of take out menus were on hand, provided anything went wrong. Her doorbell rang, and a frown crossed her features. It was only 5pm, and they weren't due to arrive till 7pm. She inwardly groaned, hoping it wasn't her agent on the warpath. As she swung the door open, a relieved laugh escaped her lips as she found Phil standing at the door with his bags.

"I'm not as accomodating as the Hilton Hotel."

Phil's face broke into a smirk, "But the service is amazing."

Emma rolled her eyes, pushing the door shut, but his hands pushed it back open, and he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes again, "Want to try that again?"

Phil rubbed the back of his head, nervously, "Look, I figured since next week's show is in Mexico City, I shouldn't really bother flying back to Chicago since I have to be in Mexico on Saturday for filming," He paused, watching her face, "Should I have called first?"

Emma shook her head, stepping back from the door to let him in, "It's fine!". Shutting the door behind her, she stood in front of him and the two looked around the apartment nervously. The penthouse apartment was huge and boasted many bedrooms. While Punk had stayed there previously, for a night, he was unsure of where to accommodate himself for his 5 day stay. He watched as Emma bit her lip nervously, and sighed.

"Emma?"

Her eyes lit up and she snapped out of her trance, "Oh, come on, let's put your bags in my room! Sorry, I'm a bit all over the place trying to organise this dinner."

As she made her move to her bedroom, Phil's voice stopped her, "Are you sure?"

Emma faced him, wringing her hands nervously in her shirt, "Of course, I'm sure."

"About doing this?"

Her slim eyebrow rose suspiciously, "Are you asking me about sleeping in my room or about us?"

Punk's lips quirked slightly, "Aren't they the same answer?"

A pink hue tainted the cheeks of Emma Stevens, as she smiled, poking her tongue between her teeth. Phil was used to that smile. He couldn't help but grin back at her. The young Australian nodded her head, spinning on her heel and taking off for her bedroom. Phil grabbed his bags, following Emma to the bedroom. Tossing them carelessly to the side, he reached out to grab her by the waist, pulling her towards him.

"Punk!" She shrieked, the sound almost muffled as the Raw Superstar kissed her lips firmly. She clutched at his shoulders, trying to stay steady on her tiptoes as she returned the kiss.

Punk smirked at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her against him, "Yes, Emma?"

Her tongue pushed into her cheek, as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I have to cook dinner." She watched as he leant his head forward towards her right ear.

"But I missed you," murmured Punk, quietly, his lips scraping against her ear. Emma bit her lip, smiling. She twirled the hair on the nape of his neck around her fingers, and kissed the side of his neck. It had only been three days since she had seen the Straight-Edge Superstar, but after the whirlwind trip they had in Sydney, she found herself missing the warmth and company of CM Punk after a day. "I can smell something burning."

Emma's eyes widened instantaneously, and she pushed her new boyfriend away from her. Darting towards the kitchen, she flung open the oven door, cursing as smoke came pouring out. Waving her hands wildly, she grabbed some oven mitts to pull out the dish, throwing it in the sink. A deep chuckle resounded through the penthouse. The young woman turned slowly, her dark eyes meeting a pair of hazel ones almost dancing in mirth.

With her hands squarely on her hips, and a scowl marring her features, CM Punk couldn't help but laugh at the sheer misfortune of his girl. He had been a victim of her helpless cooking before, and he knew that tonight would end in one disaster. As bad as that sounded. He watched amused, as she spun around angrily, heading over to the windows and opening them to clear out the smoke. Thankfully the October air outside was warm. His amusement only grew as she stormed past him, grabbing the handful of take out menus and throwing them at his chest. He caught them easily, raising an eyebrow as she continued her path of destruction to the bedroom, slamming her door shut. Phil snorted, following her back into the bedroom with the pile of menus in his hand. His smirk faltered when he saw her lieing on the bed, looking disappointed. A sigh escaped the former WWE Champion. He threw himself on top of her on the bed with an unglamourous grunt. He buried his head into the side of her neck, kissing her quickly, "Emmyyyy" He drawled, a small chuckled escaping his lips.

The actress rolled her eyes, "Don't."

Punk lifted his head, holding his body above hers as he rested on his arms, either side of her, "We can get take out Princess, relax."

She brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, sighing, "I just wanted to impress them."

A frown crossed Phil's face, and he bent down to steal a quick kiss, "You don't need to cook them a meal to impress them. Trust me, Emmy, they're going to like you, just as much as I do."

Her face lit up with a small smile, and her hand touched his cheek gently, "You're a softy inside, aren't you Punk?"

Phil attempted to keep the scowl on his face serious, but broke into a laugh, when Emma poked his sides, toppling them over. She straddled his lap, grinning at him, and he sat up, a matching grin across his face. He leaned forward, leaving a path of kisses from her ear, down her jaw, to her neck. He could feel her relax, sighing into the kisses, he was giving her. "Are you going to order Thai?" He heard her hum an answer, before he started kissing a path up to her other ear.

"Punk.." She warned, as she felt his arms clutch her tighter around the waist. She knew where this was headed. And his friends were going to arrive later, and there would be no food or anything organised. "Philllll" She whined, feeling his fingers dance under her shirt.

"What?" growled Punk. His hands gripped her top, tugging it over her head. He stifled a laugh at how easily Emma rose her arms to let him remove her shirt. At her third whine, he rolled his eyes, leaning over and grabbing the phone that was on the bedside table, "Call Thai. Now. Please." A pleased grin spread across his face when he heard her gasp, as he took a nipple in his mouth.

This night was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"You have to promise us, you'll take care of our Punky."<p>

"He's very fragile."

"Do you like Xmen?"

"He has the worst mood swings ever, FYI"

"If not Xmen, at least the Avengers."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Oh. My. God." groaned Phil, smacking his head forward onto the table.

Emma Stevens had met all kinds of people through her promotional work for her film. In between the news anchors, the journalists and the crazy fans, she was never surprised by the ridiculous questions that they asked her. But right now, as she sat among a table of WWE wrestlers, she was definitely not expecting this. Her hand covered her mouth as she burst into laughter at the two former WWE champions, who were giving her the third degree. Her brown eyes met Punk's horrified eyes, and it only sparked more laughter to erupt from the Australian. Her laughter subsided and she gave the two men, Mike Mizanin and John Cena, across from her a grin, "I do like the Xmen and I have the boxset. His mood swings are worse than mine, and no I'm not a virgin. Would you like to know my bra size?"

"Yes!"

Maryse snorted into her wine, "I apologise. I don't let him out of the house enough."

"I knew you kept him on a tight leash," quipped Punk, smirking at the French Canadian opposite him.

The Miz looked appalled for a second, "It's her I keep on-"

"MICHAEL!"

The hiss from the glamourous diva caused the others to laugh, and Mike Mizanin and Maryse to sport matching blushes. John Cena grinned at the two of them, before turning his attention back to Emma and wriggling his eyebrows, "So, when will we be seeing you on the road?"

"Down boy," growled Punk, leaning over to smack John over the head.

Emma laughed, pouring herself another drink, "Hopefully soon, before I start filming again."

Punk's head snapped towards her after this statement. The others continued with the conversation, while he furrowed his eyebrows, distracting himself with taking a sip from his glass. She hadn't mentioned going away to film. He chewed his lip, pushing his lip ring forward. As selfish as this was, he didn't want her to go away for too long. He wanted someone to come home too. He was getting used to finding her in his apartment unannounced, or in his hotel room. Punk took a bite from his food. He prayed it wouldn't be for too long. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the set of eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Her comment about going away to film was still bugging Punk. His friends had left, and he was sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels on Emma's wide screen television. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen, packing the plates and cups away. He knew she had finished once he heard the soft padding of her footsteps make their way from the kitchen to her living area. With a smile on her face, Emma curled up next to him, bringing her feet into his lap. Her eyebrows lifted, amused, when he barely registered the fact that she was there. Snatching the remote off him, she changed the channel, humming as she did.<p>

"I'm filming here in America, so I won't be gone for too long."

CM Punk's head snapped around to face her, his neck cracking in the process. "How.. Huh!"

At her boyfriend's stuttering, she shrugged, "Maryse saw you. She's good. Freaky in how nosy she is, but she told me how depressed you looked."

Punk snorted, "I did not look depressed."

"Liar," She paused, "I'll bring you back presents don't worry."

"You better."

Emma paused, "Will you be here when I get home?"

Punk barely heard her, she was so quiet. His hands reached for her, pulling her into his lap, nuzzling his head into her neck. "Of course I will," He murmured, holding her tightly, "Your television is bigger than mine."

* * *

><p><span>Friday, 14th October<span>

It was destined that Emma would finally have to meet her agent after avoiding her for so long. Her assistant had called her informing Emma that she had a meeting with Anna to discuss some magazine interviews for the week. Emma had bitched and moaned about it all week. It was Punk's last day with her before he left for Mexico City and she just wanted to stay with him. He'd pulled her out of bed, chuckling as she tried to kick him, her legs swinging wildly. Now, here she was, stalking through the office of Anna Meares, berating said boyfriend on her phone for making her do this.

"I hate you."

As mad as she was, Punk's chuckle made her smile, "You're acting like it is the end of the world."

"She's going to go bananas. This isn't a meeting about magazine interviews. It's a strategy meeting about how I'm to get rid of you."

Punk snorted, "That's exactly what I want to hear at 10am. Do come up with a ten point plan, and let me know." There was a crash, and Punk swore into the phone.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Are you breaking things in my kitchen?"

"It was an ugly bowl."

"You're an ugly bowl."

"I forget you're 23, and then you say shit like that."

Emma laughed, "Try not to break too much."

"It's not like you use this kitchen much."

Her hand rose to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Do not start on my cooking, asshole."

"Good luck, Princess."

"Bye, Punk." She threw the phone into her handbag, and pushed the door in front of her to enter Anna's office. Her agent was sitting calmly behind her desk, typing away on her computer. Emma threw herself into the chair in front of the desk, and tried to plaster a smile onto her face. "You rang?"

Anna Meares peered at her client over her glasses. She paused from her work on the computer, and swung her chair around to face the young woman sitting opposite her. "I see your phone is now working."

Emma pushed her tongue into her cheek, a smirk working its way up her face. She tried her hardest not to snap at the older woman. Folding her arms across her chest, she raised an eyebrow at Anna, "What's up?"

Anna rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair, "You have several magazine interviews next week, and you also received an invitation to Heidi Klum's Halloween party in New York." She paused, "No plus ones." Anna shuffled some papers on her desk, before handing them to Emma. "These are your appearances for the next few weeks, and when and where your interviews are. I'll schedule another meeting for after Halloween. You'll be receiving your scripts by then."

Emma watched carefully as her agent shuffled more papers on her desk and knew she wasn't done. She obviously had more to say, and Emma just wanted to push her that little bit more to hear it. "Anything else?" The older woman shook her head, and Emma furrowed her brow. Standing up, she made her way to the door before she stopped.

"He doesn't belong in this world, Emma." Emma didn't turn around, but she tensed up, "And you don't belong in his. He travels for four days a week. You're going to be away filming for months at a time." Anna paused, a smirk crossing her face, "Look at the men you work with. Look at the women he works with. It must get lonely on the road sometimes - "

"Go to hell."

* * *

><p>Emma's bad mood continued the entire way home. She fought back tears as she stormed through her apartment building, punching the elevator buttons furiously. Barely a week into being an official relationship and shit was hitting the fan. As she reached the front door of her penthouse, she stopped, resting her head against the cool metal of the door. She needed to calm down. Fishing through her bag for her keys, she found them, unlocking the door and stepped inside her apartment. She heard two voices in the kitchen and she raised an eyebrow, before hearing the laugh of her best friend. Biting her lip, Emma walked to the kitchen quietly. Leaning against the entryway to the kitchen, her lips quirked into a small smile at the sight before her. Zac Efron was sitting opposite CM Punk at the kitchen island. There was an iPad between them and Emma tried not to laugh, when she realised Zac was trying to teach Punk how to play Angry Birds.<p>

"Fly you fucking bird!"

At that, Emma burst into laughter and the two males spun around, pure looks of innocence on their faces. She stepped into the kitchen, kissing Zac on the cheek quickly, before moving into Punk's arms. He kissed her hard on the lips and smirked when he heard dry retching from Zac. Emma swatted him away, hiding her flushed face in his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

Zac looked appalled, "Hi Zac, how you doing?" At her amused look, Zac rolled his eyes, "I came to see how you were. Heard you had an appointment with the banshee."

"How did you hear that?"

"I bribed that pretty little assistant of yours."

"You took her on a date."

A proud smirk spread on Zac's face, "I have a way with women." He ducked her slap, and moved towards the oven, "Plus, I assumed you'd have a shit time, so I baked you muffins." A cough interrupted him, and Zac looked at Punk, "Oh yeah, he helped. And he broke a bowl."

Emma laughed, "I heard."

Zac pulled out a tray of chocolate muffins from the oven, and proudly presented them on the table, "Voila! Food made in the Stevens household that won't kill you!" He ducked again, "My reflexes have gotten sharper since meeting you." He handed her a muffin, "Try it."

The Australian actress took a bite out of the muffin that made Punk look momentarily appalled. "What?" She said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"You are not a lady." He snorted when she opened her mouth proudly to show off the lump of chewed muffin, "Lovely." He turned his attention back to Zac, "Now, show me how to play this game, pretty boy."

Emma watched as her boys bickered over how to play Angry Birds, and she smiled, moving closer to Punk. Her boyfriend noticed the movement, and snaked an arm around her waist, and planted a kiss on her shoulder. Her smile grew as she watched Punk laugh and enjoy himself with her friend. She thought back to what Anna had said. She was going to prove her wrong. They could do this.

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review, review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Sorry about the delay! Had a bit of a writer's block, then went away and then got sidetracked on The Summer That Was! My bad. Hope you enjoy this latest installment :)

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 24th October<span>

John Cena did not giggle.

And neither did the Miz.

However, as CM Punk growled at the magazine in his hand, the two former WWE Champions were besides themselves with glee. The Straight-Edge Superstar narrowed his eyes at his friends, before turning his attention back to the magazine. A snort resounded through the locker room before Mike Mizanin burst into another fit of giggles, prompting John Cena to do the same. CM Punk rolled his eyes, throwing the magazine at their heads. Mike struggled to catch his breath, a shit eating grin on his face, as he caught the magazine. He snorted again, holding up the magazine proudly, pointing at the cover story, "I think I'm actually going to die. CM Punk, the Straight-Edge Superstar, who prides himself on being the complete opposite of mainstream, is now on the cover of US Weekly-"

"Kissing!"

Mike grinned at John's outburst, before continuing, "Yes, Cena. Kissing a Hollywood actress!" He flicked the magazine open to the page covering the story, "Exclusive pictures of Emma Stevens and her new boyfriend, CM Punk, while they shop in Los Angeles." The Awesome one held the magazine up proudly to show off the photo of Punk with his arm around Emma, browsing a supermarket aisle. "I'm actually going to throw up, it's that cute."

The door burst open, startling the three wrestlers, and a loud voice boomed through the locker room, "BROOKS!"

CM Punk buried his head in his hands as Randy Orton swung a magazine in his arms, "Randall."

The Viper smirked, an evil glint on his face, "So I read something interesting about you.."

"It worries me that you, a grown man, bought that magazine."

Randy pouted, "I made Samantha go into the gas station on the way here. No way was I buying this shit." His eyes widened before he turned his attention to Miz and John, "Check OK Magazine too. They have another article on them."

Punk looked heavenward, "Don't you three have something better to do?"

Randy slid onto the bench beside his friend, and looked thoughtful for a second, "No." He waved the magazine in Punk's face, "You actually look less grumpy in these photos."

"See I told you, he was less grumpy!"

CM Punk watched amused as his friends discussed his current state of mind. He had to agree with them. He was a hell of a lot less grumpy than he was before. While Randy was distracted with Mike and John, Punk plucked the magazine from Randy's hands, flicking to the page that he featured on. He tried not to let the side of his mouth quirk into a smile as he looked at the photos of him and Emma out shopping in LA. It had been during the week when his friends had met Emma. He'd stayed the five days with Emma and had the best time. He'd missed her while they were out filming in Mexico, and was so relieved to see her come flying through the gates at the airport in Texas, throwing herself into his arms. She'd arrived earlier with Maryse, so they could watch Vengeance together. His head snapped up when the door swung open, and a smile spread across his face, when Emma came rushing through, giggling and pulling Maryse with her. He raised an eyebrow amused. The two of them were supposed to be in the hotel, watching Raw live on the television.

"Bonjour, my love," cooed Maryse as she leaned down to kiss Mike firmly on the lips, "Surprise, non?"

Punk reached his hand out for Emma, pulling her into his lap and kissing her on the cheek, "How did you get past security?"

Emma giggled, "I promised your head of security my bra." At Punk's raised eyebrows, she grinned, "Relax, we saw Triple H, what a babe by the way, and he let Maurice over here bring me in." She turned her head, realising Randy was sitting next to Punk and she gawped, "Oh my god."

Randy smirked, stretching out a hand, "Randy Orton."

"I think I just came."

Punk snorted, burying his head into Emma's shoulder, laughing hard. His girlfriend lacked the filter between her brain and mouth, and right now, she was still gaping at Randy, as he kissed her outstretched hand.

"I'm never washing this hand again," whispered Emma, cradling it to her chest.

John Cena looked amused from his seat opposite them, "Fan?"

Emma looked appalled that John even had to ask the question, "It's a shame he's married. We could've had something." At that, Punk tightened his grip around her, and she eyed him amused. Kissing him quickly, she grinned, "I'll behave, sorry."

"Speaking of wife-"

"I'm so glad you remembered her, Randall."

Randy blushed, "She's lurking about here somewhere if you ladies want to find her." He stood up from the bench, snatching his magazine from Punk, "I'll be taking this, and I need to get ready for my match. Smackdown tomorrow, Punk?" At Punk's nod, he smirked, "Excellent. See you guys later."

John rolled his eyes at the two couples, "While I love that you've decided to join the circus here, Emma, could you NOT do that while I'm sitting here?"

Emma grinned, removing her face from Punk's, "Sorry, Johnny."

The older man nodded, "Stalking Punk on the road now?"

The actress laughed, "Maybe. I won't be at the Atlanta Raw next week, so don't be too disappointed." She jumped up and grabbed Maryse's hand, "We are going to find something to eat. See you kids later."

The girls left the room, leaving the three wrestlers alone. John shot a glance at Mike, who nodded at him. CM Punk knew those looks, and it never ended well. "What?" He groaned.

Mike shrugged, "Not a lot to do in Atlanta."

"Our flights are scheduled a day early. I think we should have a mans night."

"Unless someone already has plans."

"I thought there wasn't a lot to do in Atlanta?" asked Punk.

"Except slutty redheads."

Punk growled, "Orton is a dead man."

"Really, Punk, really?" exclaimed Mike, "You got the best thing going for you, and you fuck it up by agreeing to be on that rat's radioshow. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Punk folded his arms across his chest, "She's my friend."

"Who wants to get in your pants now that you're splashed across the front page of all these magazines!" John rubbed a hand over his head, "You don't think she lives for this scandal?" He paused, realisation dawning on him, "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Mike shook his head, "You are a moron."

The controversial Superstar sighed, "I don't have to tell her my every movements-"

"Maryse would chop my balls off if I went to go see an exgirlfriend."

"Maryse has your balls already, Mizdick."

Mike shook his head again, his jaw clenched, "Don't ruin it, Punk. We actually like this one." He grabbed his water bottle and stormed out of the locker room.

John sighed, "Punk, look. Do what you want, but at the end of the day, you're risking this." He threw the magazine at Punk. The older man left the room, and Punk grabbed the magazine, his eyes wandering over the photos of him and Emma. He knew she wasn't the type of girl to get jealous, but he was unsure if maybe this was going to tip her over the edge.

* * *

><p><span>Friday, 28th October<span>

Emma Stevens watched as her boyfriend paced nervously back and forth through her apartment bedroom. He'd come to LA for a few days before they were due to fly to New York that weekend. Emma had some magazine interviews and Heidi Klum's party, while Punk had media activities to complete in the Big Apple. She bit her lip nervously, while Punk talked quietly on the phone to Maryse. They had been enjoying a pleasant breakfast in bed together, before they received the phonecall from one hysterical Diva. Ex-Diva, now. Mike had just found out that morning that Maryse was being released, and he had taken off in a rage, unhappy that she had kept this information from him. Emma had tried to calm Maryse down, but she knew that Punk had been a friend to her for many years, and quickly got him on the phone to the blonde woman. A cool breeze blew through the window and she curled up further under the covers of her bed, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend who was pacing shirtless. She couldn't imagine what Maryse and Miz were going through right now. With a sigh, Punk hung up the phone, throwing it on a dresser and ran a hand over his tousled hair. He eyed his girlfriend in her bed, and climbed in, curling up next to her.

"Is she ok?"

Phil sighed. Maryse had been hysterical throughout their phonecall, and her sobs were only calming down towards the end. Luckily, he knew Mike. The guy couldn't stay mad at Maryse, and it wasn't her fault she got fired in the first place. Mike had eventually returned to the apartment, prompting Maryse to end the phonecall with her friend. "She'll be fine. Mike came home." He pulled her close to him, burying his head in her neck.

Emma noticed the change in behaviour, and furrowed her brow, "Punk, you ok?"

"Yeah."

She let out a small laugh at the muffled reply, "Punk.."

Punk lifted his head up, shooting her a grin, "Just hugging my woman."

"Your woman has a name."

"Mine."

She rolled her eyes, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, "Pig."

He chuckled, pulling her back to him, and rolled on top of her with a smirk. Leaning forward, he grabbed a quick kiss before leaning back to look at her. At her quizzical glance, he sighed, "Maryse kind of freaked out Mike would leave her."

"Because she lost her job?"

"Because he tours around the world and she won't be there."

Emma frowned as Punk tightened his grip around her. He knew what he was getting at, "Well, if Mike really loves her, he wouldn't do that to her."

Punk nodded against her, "He'd stay with her, even if they were miles apart."

Emma bit her lip, wondering whether this conversation was really about Miz and Maryse. "Punk.."

He shook his head, leaning up to kiss her, "Miles apart, Princess. I'll still have you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 30th October<span>

Emma bit back a laugh, leaning against the doorframe of Punk's hotel bathroom. The duo were staying in New York for the weekend while Emma did interviews and Punk completed media appearances for the WWE. A giggle escaped from her pink lips and her eyes danced in amusement as her boyfriend stripped off his shoes and placed them in the sink. He was beyond soaking wet. She had warned him that the forecast had predicted a blizzard, but being as stubborn as Phil was, he had ignored her warnings and gone for a run. Barely half an hour later, and Emma found herself face to face with a dripping wet Superstar, and the grumpy look on his face had sent her into a fit of laughter.

"I told you so," sung Emma, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

If looks could kill, Emma would be more than six feet under. The murderous look on Punk's face only made the smile on her face grow. He growled, stripping off his top and shorts. His teeth started to chatter, and the gleeful look on Emma's face turned to one of concern and she stepped forward, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his body, hugging him tightly.

"You know what's a quick way to get body heat? By getting naked."

Emma rolled her eyes, all concern disappearing from her face, while Phil's eyebrows wriggled suggestively at her. She tried to pull away from him, but she quickly found herself with a face full of chest. Giggling, she kissed his tattoo-covered chest, while he wrapped her in the towel as well. "I'm going to miss you."

He grinned into her hair, "I'm going to miss you too, Princess." Instead of joining him in Atlanta for Monday Night Raw, Emma was staying in New York to attend Heidi Klum's Halloween Party. It had been her agent's latest ploy in getting her away from Punk. He eyed the robe that she was wearing, "Are you having a shower?"

A deep red blush grew on the cheeks of Emma, and she ducked her head in embarrassment, "I thought you were going to be longer on your run, so I kind of.. What are you.. PUNK!"

Punk had whipped the tie off of her robe, and his eyes widened. He rubbed a hand over his face, and groaned, "Oh my fucking god."

The blush on Emma's cheeks only deepened, as she struggled to cover herself up with the robe. She had assumed that he would be out on a longer run than anticipated, and decided that she should try on her costume for the party. Unfortunately, as he had come barrelling through the door not long after he left, Emma was left with no choice by t throw on a robe to cover up. Her dark eyes met Punk's hazel ones as he stared at her, while she tried to pull the tie together, her hands shaking in embarrassment. Her outfit was Adam and Eve themed. Her and Zac were planning to go as the two biblical characters together. Her outfit was just a bra covered in vine leaves, and a small skirt of leaves, leaving little to the imagination. She didn't know what he would be thinking of her going out like this. She knew that his Straight-Edge lifestyle was a bit hesitant on the sexually promiscuous, and she was worried he was going to hate the outfit. Ducking her head, she moved out of his reach and quickly made a beeline for the bedroom and her suitcase. His heavier footsteps could be heard right behind her, as she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase, her face flushing more in embarrassment. Squealing, Emma felt an arm grip her own arm and spin her around.

"I think you might be some sort of fucking angel," Punk, silencing her attempted response with a bruising kiss, as he pulled her into his arms. Emma melted into him, and Punk smirked against her lips, pulling the robe apart again.

"Do you like it?" She whispered, shyly.

"I'm skipping Raw for this outfit."

Snorting, Emma dumped the robe to the floor and threw her arms around his neck, "I'll keep it for another time."

Humming in agreement, Phil went to work making a trail of kisses along her neck, his fingers disappearing briefly under her leafy skirt. His girl was going to drive him crazy when she started jetting off around the country again, and he only wished she could come to Europe with him, because god help him, he was going to miss this.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 1st November<span>

"Why, hello there, pretty lady."

"Seriously, Randall. I met you a week ago, you haven't even properly asked me out yet." Randy Orton pouted, and Emma rolled her eyes, rising on her tiptoes to kiss the former champion on the cheek, "Miss me?" She made her way into the locker room of the arena where Smackdown was being taped. They were in Greenville, South Carolina for the taping, and Emma had agreed with Punk to meet him there before they both flew to Chicago. Except Emma wasn't even sure if she was going to make it to Chicago. She had been made aware of her boyfriend's appearance on Amy Duma's radio show on the Sunday prior. Emma wasn't the jealous type, but considering what she had heard about the former women's champion, she was relatively upset that Punk hadn't even told her he was going. She didn't mind that he went, she just couldn't understand why he didn't tell her. She spotted Samantha sitting on the couch with Alanna and spun around to narrow her eyes at Randy, "Your wife is here!"

Randy grinned, and Emma smacked his shoulder, before making her way over to his wife giving her a hug, "It's about time she knew about us!"

Samantha Orton raised a slim eyebrow at her husband, "Well in that case, I should tell you about John." She chuckled at the pout on her husband's face, before turning to Emma, "He's going to be in a street fight tonight. I need all the support I can get."

Emma smiled, grabbing Alanna in a hug, "You pick the worst nights to come!" Since the flight was short from St. Louis to Greenville, Sam had decided to surprise Randy with a visit from her and Alanna, before they all headed back home together for a day. The European tour was leaving on Thursday, and she wanted Alanna to spend as much time with Randy as possible. As the two women sat on the couch, chatting, the door swung open to reveal John Cena and CM Punk dressed in street clothes.

"We come bearing gifts!"

"UNCLE JOHN!" The excited squeal of Alanna rang out through the locker room, as the three year old darted for her favourite uncle, throwing herself into his arms.

Phil looked amused at the toddler currently in John's arms, "Well, hello to you too Alanna."

The toddler smiled shyly, "Hi Punk." She buried her head in John's neck, a blush staining her cheeks.

Randy snorted, "You just have a way with women, Punk."

Phil smirked, making his way over to the couch to kiss Samantha on the cheek. His smirk changed to a grin when he turned to Emma, leaning forward  
>to peck her lips, "Princess."<p>

"Hey Punk," dismissed Emma, before turning back to her conversation with Samantha. Phil furrowed his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Well that was wierd, he thought. Shrugging, he took a seat on the bench next to Randy as the Viper continued to warm up.

Samantha even noticed what had happened and looked at her friend curiously, as she continued to talk. Ignoring it for a while, the two continued on their conversation before they turned to include the boys, asking them about Raw the previous night.

"So how was Atlanta?" asked Sam.

"Same as last time," replied John, "Boring as hell. It sucked spending Sunday there as well. We barely had any training to do because we weren't wrestling that much on the show."

"I've never been to Atlanta. Anything interesting there to do?"

That's when John realised it. The sly question and the look on Emma's face said it all. She knew what had happened, and by the looks of it, she hadn't heard it from Punk. He sent a panicked look at Randy, who looked just as panicked. Phil on the other hand was looking curiously at his girlfriend.

"Nothing really. Hotel was about as interesting as it got."

John scrunched his eyes tight at Phil's answer. Oh good fucking lord this wasn't going to be pretty, he thought. He reopened them to see Emma pushing her tongue into her cheek, and smirking at Phil. He cast a glance at Samantha, who was starting to put two and two together.

Emma smirked at her boyfriend, "Oh god, you guys didn't have another of your lame video game nights did you?"

A hint of panic flashed across Phil's eyes, but he recovered, smiling at his girlfriend, "Yeah, Xbox all night. Kicked Randall's ass."

"Your Xbox is at my house."

A pin could've dropped in the room, and everyone would've heard it. Emma stood up, running a hand through her long dark hair. She eyed Punk disappointed. She didn't think he'd lie to her. She didn't want him to lie to her. Phil looked upset. Closing his eyes briefly, he stood up to face Emma, "Emmy.." He reached out for her arm.

"I'm going to get some water."

Brushing past her boyfriend, she stormed out of the locker room. Phil watched her go, before turning to his friends. John stood up, after handing Alanna back to Sam. "You didn't tell her?"

Phil ran a hand through his hair, "I don't have to tell my girlfriend my every movements."

"No, but you have to tell her when you're going to see your exgirlfriend and its broadcasted over the radio," snapped Samantha. She narrowed her eyes at Punk, "Did you honestly think she wouldn't find out? She doesn't care that you went to see Amy. She cares that you didn't tell her, and now you lied to her Punk! What she supposed to think?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I supposed to do?" growled CM Punk as he paced the locker room. Emma had been gone for almost the entire show. John looked up from the television monitor and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.<p>

"How about you stop lying to the poor kid?"

Punk glared at him, "As if you would've told Liz, "Oh hey babe remember my ex girlfriend.. she has a radio show and I'm going to be on it for a few hours."

John rolled his eyes, standing up to step closer to the Straight-Edge Superstar, "She wouldn't have cared Punk. You've seen her. She's not the jealous type. But she does care about you lying to her."

The door slammed open, and Emma stepped inside, clutching a water bottle. Smackdown was almost over, and she'd been pacing around the arena for hours. Phil looked at her red, raw eyes and felt immediately shit inside. He didn't mean to make her cry. "Emma," He tried, quietly.

Emma blinked at him before stepping around him to grab her handbag off the couch. She spun around to find Punk standing right there, "What?" she croaked, "Please just leave me alone Phil."

He refused to let her step around him, and he grabbed her shoulders, "Emma, look at me!"

She pushed him off her, narrowing her eyes at him, "What do you want, Phil?"

"I want to apologise-"

"For what, Phil!" yelled Emma, her eyes brimming with tears again, "I don't care that you went to see her in Atlanta. I don't care that you were on her show. I don't care! Do whatever the hell you want, just don't lie to me Punk!" She paused, glaring angrily at him, "Do you take me for some kind of idiot, Punk?"

"No, baby, please-"

"Anything else you've lied about that I need to know?"

And that's when it dawned on Punk. He clenched his jaw, "How did you find out?"

"What does it matter?"

"How did you find out, Emma?"

Emma paused, "My agent."

Punk's lips twitched into a smirk, "Your agent. Keeping tabs on me?" He watched as Emma's face fell, "And what did you do after that Emma, huh? Some damage control? Because your not so perfect boyfriend decided to go and do whatever the hell he wanted."

"I don't care what you do!"

"Yes you do! You're upset more that it could've gotten out all over the magazines and internet!"

Emma clenched her jaw, "I don't care if its all over the web! I don't care what you do, just don't lie to me, Punk."

"You may not care what I do, but you sure as fucking hell care what they think about what I do!" yelled Phil, his arms gesturing wildly.

A cry broke out in the room, and they all spun around to see Alanna bawling her eyes out. Samantha rushed forward to pick her up, cradling the small girl in her arms. Sam shook her head at the two of them, moving to leave the room.

Phil's face softened momentarily, scuffing his foot on the ground, "We can't walk on eggshells, Emma. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't think I had to tell you my every movements so you could okay it with your agent."

A tear fell down Emma's cheek, "Have fun in Europe, Brooks." Her whisper was barely heard by Randy and John. She turned to them, waving slightly before leaving the room.

John sighed, "Punk.."

The Straight-Edge Superstar fell onto the bench, burying his face into his hands. "Not now, John."

* * *

><p>AN: Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews.. and the ones abusing Punk.. :S haha hope you enjoy this next one :):)

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 6th November<span>

"Have you spoken to him?"

Emma stabbed her salad with her fork, ignoring Maryse's questions. The two were out for lunch while their respective partners were in Europe touring with the WWE. It had been a week since Emma had spoken to Punk that night on Smackdown. She'd kept her phone off and only turned it on if she needed to call Maryse or anyone else. Everytime she did turn on the phone, some text messages from Punk would show up, and she grew weak just reading them.

"Emmy.."

"No, I haven't Maryse."

Maryse sighed, taking a sip from her iced tea, "Emma, he's sorry. But you know how stubborn he is."

Emma snorted, "I noticed." She took a bite from her salad, "Look, I'll say it again. I didn't care that he went. I didn't care that he didn't tell me. Honestly, I don't need to know everything he's doing, but he lied to me when I asked him what he did. If he'd been straight up about it, I wouldn't have been upset."

The blonde Diva bit her lip. She knew Punk, and she knew the situations he'd previously been in with girlfriends needing to know exactly where and when and with who. "Emma, did you really care when your agent told you?"

Emma paused. Her agent had called her when she had arrived in the city for the Smackdown taping. She couldn't deny that she didn't hear the thrill in her agent's voice as she told her what she had found out. Luckily, her agent had half a mind to not piss her off again, and told her she'd covered it all up, before it got out to the press. The actress sighed, running a hand through her long dark hair, "I think I did."

Maryse pinched the bridge of her nose, the frustration evident on her face, "Cheri, you're my friend, non? But Philip has been my friend for years, and I don't want to see him hurt. Sure he does stupid things, but if you're going to be worrying 24/7 about if it will get out in the press, then stop what it is you two have. It is not fair on either of you. He's not going to change, and neither are you."

Tears sprung to Emma's eyes, "Maryse.."

Maryse's heart broke, watching Emma struggle to keep the tears at bay. She shouldn't have snapped, but they were both her friends and the honest truth needed to be hurt, "I'm sorry, Emmy. I didn't mean to be so forward. Look, Phil was wrong for lying. He shouldn't have. But he didn't know how you'd react, and based on his past girlfriends, he thought you'd react the same." She eyed the phone beside Emma's plate, "Don't call him just yet. Just have a think about everything." She leaned forward, resting her hand on her friend's hand, "You're going to be fine, ma cheri. Just take a few days to think everything over."

Emma nodded, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. She gave the blonde Diva a watery smile, "I'm just going to the bathroom to make myself presentable. Don't want people thinking you're breaking up with me."

The blonde former Diva smiled, watching as Emma disappeared to the bathroom. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she leaned over, and grabbed Emma's phone. She quickly found her inbox, and saw the multiple messages that Punk had sent her. Maryse's heart clenched. She didn't think after such a short time, that Punk could feel as strongly for this girl as she thought. But reading the messages showed he really did care. The last one made her sigh sadly, 'Baby, I'm sorry. I miss you. I wish you were here.'

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 8th November<span>

"Hey ladies, I'm heading to the gym, coming?"

Phil Brooks had seen many strange things in his life, but none stranger than the gang of men in John Cena's hotel room gathered around the television. He raised an eyebrow, dropping his gym bag to the floor. He could hear the voice on the television and chuckled to himself, "Well I was right in calling you ladies. What the hell are you watching the Ellen show for?" As he stepped around to see what had their attentions, his face dropped. There on screen was Emma Stevens being interviewed by Ellen Degeneres.

John Cena reached out an arm, grabbing the Straight-Edge Superstar and holding him in his spot, "We are watching. Then gym."

"I really don't think I want to watch-"

"Sit down." The former champion pulled on Punk's sleeve, making him sit down on the edge of the bed next to John.

Punk eyed the men sitting on the bed, "Our girlfriends and wives should be worried."

Randy leant over and smacked him upside the head, "Shut up."

"So how are you adjusting to life here in America?"

Emma smiled at the host of the daytime talk show, "It's hard. So much different from Australia, but I'm getting used to it. It's pretty hard not having my family here, but I've met people through the movie and stuff, so it's been getting a bit easier."

Ellen grinned, a cheeky look in her eyes, "Well we've noticed that you seem to have met someone while you're here.."

Emma laughed, a pink hue staining her cheeks, "Mmm, I have met lots of people."

Ellen winked at her, pointing to her television that sat between the two, "We're talking about this person."

Emma couldn't hide the smile that graced her face when she saw the photo that popped up on the screen. It was taken when she had surprised Punk at Texas Airport, and jumped into his arms, planting a kiss on the surprised Superstar's face. As the photo went off the screen, she laughed at Ellen's proud smile, "Yes, that's CM Punk."

"So what's it like dating a wrestler? Does he take you to the shows?"

Emma grinned, remembering the stern talking to she got after meeting Randy Orton, and about how to greet Superstars so as not to embarrass Punk. He'd said it with the worst stern look on his face, and Emma had dissolved into giggles straight after it, "I've been to two, but I embarrassed him quite a bit when I met some of the Superstars so I think I'm banned."

Ellen laughed, "Well you guys, I imagine, are frequent flyers with him travelling for the WWE and you travelling for work -"

"The people at LAX are actually sick of us now, we are there that much."

"Is it tiring travelling back and forth? I hate planes as it is, I can't imagine anyone willingly going on them a few times a week."

Emma shrugged, her lips twitching into a smile, "If its worth it, you're going to do it."

"Has he taught you any wrestling moves?"

Emma smirked, pushing her tongue into her cheek, and winking at Ellen, "You could say that."

While the audience burst into laughter, Ellen Degeneres grinned at her guest, shaking her head laughing, "Wow, ok! Saving Amy comes out on DVD in two weeks time. I recommend you go buy it, because it is an amazing movie and it stars the beautiful girl right here, Emma Stevens! We'll be right back."

CM Punk jumped off the bed, grabbing his phone from his pocket and raced into the hotel corridor. Emma's phone had to be on now as she went backstage. She would be checking her messages like she always did. As he dialed the number, a hand reached out and snatched his phone from his hand, replacing it with another. Punk raised an eyebrow at John Cena, who pocketed his phone, "She's not going to answer your calls, Punk. She hasn't in a week."

Punk nodded, quickly dialling the number and pressing call. The dial tone rang out for a few seconds before he heard Emma pick up.

"Hey Cena, what's up?"

Punk's heart dropped instantly. He didn't know what to say. He was snapped from his thoughts when John slapped him on the chest, "Ow!" He glared at his friend, "Hey, Emmy."

Emma Stevens knew that gruff voice a mile away, "Punk.."

"Don't hang up!" She didn't say anything, and Punk couldn't hear the phone hang up, so he decided to continue speaking anyway, "Emmy, please, I'm so goddamn sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean to lie." He paused again, realising she hadn't hung up, "I was just so scared you'd get upset like the other girls have gotten and we'd have this massive fight, and I barely see you as it is and I didn't want to ruin our time together." His hand reached up to tug his messed up hair, "I guess we fought anyway. Look baby, I'm so sorry. If I could come home right now, I would. I just hope you're going to be that girl jumping on my couch when I walk through the door." He swallowed, trying to keep himself in check, "I miss you so much Emmy. I'm so sorry, Princess."

John Cena had never seen his friend this vulnerable, and to be honest, it scared him a little. He watched as Punk hung up the phone with a defeated look on his face. Stepping forward, he patted his friend on the back, "Want to go destroy a punching bag?"

Emma stared at her phone, hot tears brimming her eyes. In the short amount of time she had known the wrestler, never had she heard him like that. It broke her heart, and she knew that he was so sorry for what he had done. She bit her lip, staring at the phone. Sighing, she turned it off and placed it back in her bag.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday, 12th November<span>

"I never want to go to France again."

"Snobby French people."

"I don't know how you put up with Maryse."

"She's French-Canadian."

"I can't decide what's worse."

Mike Mizanin rolled his eyes at his best friend, as they made their way through LAX Airport. It was the disembarkment point for all the wrestlers after the European tour. It had been the most craziest two weeks ever, and many of them were tired and sore. With the hours of travelling between countries, most of them were lacking a lot of sleep. And in CM Punk's case, more sleep was lost over the fact he hadn't spoken to Emma in over a week since that phone call. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Countless phone calls had been made to her but her phone was off. He'd received an abusive phone call from Maryse, who'd heard about the fight from Samantha. Randy and John had both slapped him upside the head after Emma left the Smackdown locker room that fateful night, two weeks prior. He'd also received a slap upside the head from Paul Levesque, as he decided the time to apologise to his girlfriend was after a match on Monday Night Raw. He had yelled "I'm sorry, Princess" into the camera, and winked. While Stephanie thought it was cute, Paul had slapped him twice. One from him and one on behalf of Vince. Luckily the show was delayed and it was edited out. He wished it wasn't. Since he'd made that phone call, he'd been worried that she didn't believe his sincerity. He had thought of a million and one ways to make it up to her. But he was so scared she wasn't going to have any of it. The group of wrestlers made their way out into the general area of the airport. It was 2am, and the airport was deserted. Punk couldn't think of anything worse than a mob of screaming fans. Mike had invited him to stay with him and Maryse for the night, as Punk's flight didn't leave till the next day.

"I need a goddamn Pepsi, you want anything?"

Mike shook his head, "I'll mind the bags. Maryse should be here soon to pick us up."

Phil shrugged, making his way over to the vending machine. After purchasing his drink, he headed back to Mike, his head down checking the messages on his phone. His head snapped up though when he heard a voice.

"Jesus Christ, Paris Hilton, what the hell did you pack in here?"

His eyes spotted Emma, clad in black tights, ugg boots, and his Rancid jumper, attempting to lift his bag. Mike was hugging Maryse, laughing as the Australian almost toppled over the bag. Grinning, Punk made his way to her. He stopped right before her, unsure of how to greet her. His grin widened when she almost barrelled him over as she jumped onto him. She clutched onto his neck laughing, her face buried in the side of his neck while he spun her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and leant back to smile at him, "Hey baby." She whispered.

Phil pressed his lips to her, mumbling against them, "I'm so sorry."

Emma smiled, leaning away from his face, "I saw." At Punk's confused look, she smirked, "I got a cute email from Paul, saying 'Look what your butthead of a boyfriend did.'" She kissed him again, quickly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Princess... I'm sorry-"

Emma placed a finger over his lips, "We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?"

* * *

><p>Maryse had insisted that they stay with them for the night, as Punk's flight was early the next morning, and Maryse and Mike shared an apartment close to the airport. Phil was beyond exhausted. He laid in bed waiting for Emma to join him. He could hear her from the spare room, as she chatted briefly to Maryse while they cleaned up the kitchen from their late night snack they had prepared their respective boyfriends. A small smile crossed his face, when he spotted her make her way into the spare bedroom. His smile turned to a frown when she disappeared into the bathroom. As he buried his head into his pillow groaning, he heard her laughter float through the bathroom door. Moments later, he felt the bed shift under a new weight, and Punk lifted his head to find Emma making herself comfortable under the blankets.<p>

There was a moment's silence before,

"I'm sorry."

Emma offered a small smile, moving closer to her boyfriend. She reached out a hand to trace lines around the bags under his eyes, "Me too."

His brow furrowed, "Why are you sorry?"

With a sigh, she answered, "I didn't care what other people thought of you. But for a split second when my agent called me, I actually did care. And I'm sorry that I over-reacted like that. You didn't deserve it."

Punk sighed, reaching a hand forward to grip the side of her hip, "You didn't deserve being lied to." He tightened his hold, pulling her against him, "With previous girlfriends, they always seemed to care about where I went and with who. And I didn't want to be hassled. I should've given you the benefit of the doubt that you were a better person than I thought you to be."

"Phil, you can do whatever you want. I honestly don't need to know your every move. I trust you."

"I trust you too."

Her fingers were tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, "Did you miss me?"

"Fuck, yes."

Emma snorted, "You're so romantic."

Punk ignored her, pressing his lips firmly to hers. "Two weeks without my woman." He mumbled in between kisses, "No one to help my injuries."

She rolled her brown eyes, sliding her other arm around her boyfriend's neck, while she continued to kiss him. "I missed you too, Punk." Her mouth let out a squeak as she felt Punk's hand slide down her thigh, hitching it around his waist. "Punk.." She warned, biting back a moan. His hands pressed against her bum, bringing her closer to him. Emma let out a small groan when she felt him against her, "Jesus, you did miss me."

"You got that fucking right," growled Punk. His fingers hooked into the side of her undies, and he pulled them down, smirking.

"Welcome home, baby."

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review and review! And never fear, The Summer That Was will be updated soon :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: I apologise for the lengthy delay! I got completely sidetracked by the Summer That Was! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Thursday, 17th November<span>

"Why won't you tell me?"

CM Punk rolled his eyes at the nagging question his girlfriend had been asking for over a week now. It was three days before Survivor Series and he was keeping the outcome a surprise, not only from her but from all his friends as well. The past week, Emma Stevens had persistantly tried to trick him into telling her what the outcome was. He moved some more things out of his bathroom drawers, while he could hear Emma throw herself onto his bed in the next room, with an exaggerated sigh.

"Babeeeeeeeee.."

"Emma, I'm not telling you."

"But I'm your girlfriend and you don't keep secrets from me!" She heard him snort from the bathroom, and she glared at the door, folding her arms over her chest, a pout forming on her face, "You suck."

Punk appeared from the bathroom, pulling his shirt off to get ready for bed, "Sometimes I wonder why we go out." He reached out an arm for her, but she pushed his arm away, moving off the bed to make her way into the bathroom. The wrestler got under the covers of his bed, resting his arms behind his head, a knowing smirk on his lips as he waited for her to finish up. Not even ten seconds later, he heard her call from the bathroom.

"Punk, why are half your drawers empty?" Emma pulled open the drawers. Some of them were filled with Punk's belongings and the rest were empty. She pulled open the top drawer on the right side, and found her travel bag of cosmetics and toiletries in there. A smile curled her lips, and she poked her head out of the bathroom, "What did you do?" She slowly made her way over to the bed, sitting against Punk's side, and raised an eyebrow, "Are you moving?"

The small blush that stained Punk's cheeks made Emma's smile grow, and he chewed his lip, "I thought maybe since you're here a lot, that you could leave some of your belongings here."

"Like move in?"

CM Punk smirked, "Yeah, move in with me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "When you say it like that, who could resist- OW PUNK!" Her boyfriend had pulled her down to his other side, and moved ontop of her, kissing her quickly. She giggled, pushing against his shoulder, "Get off me you pig!" Punk hovered above her, and she winked at him, "Who knew you could be this cute?"

He looked momentarily appalled, "I'm not cute."

Emma kissed him, "Your secret is safe with me." She pushed him off her, and she rolled off the bed to return to the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "Don't think this has distracted me from what I really want to know!"

Punk groaned, throwing a pillow over his face, "I'm not telling you!"

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 20th November<span>

"And here is your winner, and the new WWE Champion. CM PUNK!"

Scripted or not, Phil Brooks couldn't hide his delight at winning the most coveted prize in the WWE. He dove straight into the crowd, lapping up the excitement, as the fans continued to cheer and chant his name. The referee handed him his belt, before Punk made his way to the other side of the crowd, jumping over the barricade into the waiting fans. He clambered out, grinning wildly at the camera as he showed his belt off to the world watching.

"CM Punk hit right back, locking in the Anaconda Vice, and despite the gripping and tearing, Alberto Del Rio still had to tap out!" cried King, from the announcer's booth. "What's with the look on your face, Cole? Why are you so- Wait what is Punk doing?"

Phil had spotted Emma sitting in the front row, her cap low on her head as she sat beside Samantha Orton. She had planned on remaining hidden to him and the fans, but upon seeing her boyfriend win the title, she had jumped up excitedly, squealing. With a large smirk on his face, Punk grabbed her around the waist with his free arm, hugging her to him. Hearing her giggle in his ear made his smirk grow, as he pulled her over the barrier.

Squealing, Emma clung tightly to his neck, "What are you doing?" She hissed into his ear, as he set her on the ground.

Pushing his lip ring forward with his tongue, he gripped her hand lifting it in the air. He laughed as she rolled her eyes, and she pointed at him with her free arm, the crowd going nuts at the couple.

"Is that Emma Stevens?" cried King, watching as Punk dragged the small woman to his side, his arm tight around her waist.

"Welcome to my world, Princess." Emma grinned at the newly crowned WWE Champion, grabbing his arm again and raising it in the air for the crowd. The WWE Universe were going insanely nuts. They were chanting his name, and were almost drowning out his entrance music. Phil peered at his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes, as he took in the emotion of the crowd. He had two of the most important things in the world to him right here. Dragging her back to his side, he slung the championship belt over his shoulder and lead Emma to the gorilla stage backstage.

Alberto and Punk had made an agreement not to tell their fellow co-workers about the result of the match prior to the event. Phil was glad he didn't, as when he returned backstage with Emma in tow, a mob of the Superstars were waiting for them. Bouncing out of the crowd first was the Miz. He leaped onto his best friend, pulling him into a headlock. Emma stepped away from the group of Superstars, watching in amusement as they crowded Punk, each taking turns to congratulate the Superstar on his win. Whilst hugging Kofi, Punk glanced to see Emma smiling at him, laughing as Miz tackled her in a hug.

Miz grinned, an arm wrapped around the young actress, "I didn't know you'd be involved in the celebrations so early." He sent her a seedy wink, and Emma rolled her eyes, swatting at his chest.

"You are gross, Mizanin," She scolded, a small giggle escaping her at his stupidity, "I had no idea I'd be involved either." She sent a smirk at Punk, winking at him.

"So this is her?" questioned Kofi, "The girl whose keeping my man grounded! Come 'ere girl."

Emma squealed as Kofi grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around. Clutching at his shoulders, she steadied herself when he placed her back on the floor, "Nice to meet you too, Kofi." Her voice was quiet and shy, and Punk and Miz shared a grin, knowingly. They both knew that Emma, prior to being an actress, was an avid wrestling fan since she was a young girl. And meeting the Superstars was a big deal to her.

"Good match, Punk."

Punk spun around, meeting the eyes of the Long Island Ice-Z. He smirked, "Thanks, man." The duo shook hands, before Zack nodded over at Emma. Phil looked over to see his girlfriend with her jaw dropped slightly, a blush tinging her cheeks. "Matt, I'd like you to meet Emma."

"Oh my god."

The man known to the fans as Zack Ryder's face split into a grin, and he reached a hand out to shake Emma's shaky hand, "Nice to meet you too." He turned to Punk, "Celebrations tonight, if you're up for it. I'll catch you later."

"I think I died."

Phil rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, yes you should," deadpanned Emma, her eyes still fixated on Ryder as he walked away from them.

The Miz pouted, "How come I didn't get that reaction when you met me?"

"It's Zack Ryder!" squealed Emma, bouncing on the spot. Punk grinned at her, pulling her tighter against him. She returned the grin, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Don't worry, you're still my champion." Her lips met his quickly, before they heard dry retching.

Punk raised his middle finger at his best friend, before pulling Emma down the hall to his locker room. "Punk!"

A serious look crossed Phil's face. He turned, positioning Emma behind him. Standing before him was Vince, John Lauriniatis and Paul Levesque. His eyes met Paul's amused ones, and his lips twitched slightly, but Vince and John didn't look impressed at all. "Yes, Mr. McMahon?"

Vince folded his arms over his chest, "That was quite a stunt you pulled, Phil. I understand we've given you free reign over your character-"

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon, pulling my girlfriend out of the crowd was completely harmless in comparison to the stunts you've pulled without telling anyone."

Paul bit back a laugh, glancing at his father-in-law who was starting to turn slightly red. Attempting to diffuse the situation, the former Champion stepped forward, reaching out a hand to Emma, a small grin on his face, "Nice to see you again, Emma, did you enjoy your seats?"

Vince looked sideways at his son-in-law, his mouth open in shock, "You knew about this?"

"I only organised the seats, Dad. What Punk did was a surprise to me too."

Vince rolled his eyes, before reaching out a hand to shake Emma's, "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Ms Stevens, even though I would've liked to have some warning."

Emma plastered on a smile, shaking the Chairman of the WWE's hand, "Trust me, so would've I." She turned back to grip Punk's hand, as the duo turned to leave, and return to CM Punk's locker room. She pinched her boyfriend's arm, "Yes, I would've loved some warning." Punk grinned, leaning over and kissing her, "Stop that, you're still in trouble. Manhandling me like that. You're lucky I like you." As they walked further down the corridor, they noticed a group of men surrounding a much larger man. Emma looked quizzically at Punk, who rolled his eyes.

"Dwayne Johnson is in the building. Good to see he's coming to say hi to everyone."

"Ms Stevens!" The pair stopped, as The Rock called out to Emma. He moved out of the group of security, and flashed a smile at the young woman, extending his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dwayne."

Emma shook his hand, tentatively, "You too."

The Rock noticed that her other hand remained tight in CM Punk's grip, and he raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought it was one of Vince's publicity stunts to get people watching the show."

Punk stepped forward, "Just go entertain your millions, Dwayne." He moved to push past the Rock, who held up a hand, halting Punk, "What?" spat the new WWE Champion.

"Congratulations on your -" The Rock paused as his eyes flickered over to Emma, "Win."

Punk growled, "Get out of my face, Dwayne before I kick your teeth down your throat." He readjusted the belt over his shoulder, "Go out there. Do your usual schtick. Raise an eyebrow. Trend worldwide. Remind everyone who you are, since we've all forgotten. And then you'll leave, and fade into obscurity once again, and then you'll return for the same thing. A vicious cycle, Dwayne. But I'll be here. I'll be on top of the world, while you're still pretending to be an actor."

The Rock's face dropped into a scowl, "You think they gave you that title because you're the best in the world. Or because you're dating the biggest star in the world."

"PUNK!" Emma pushed Punk away, as he lunged for the Rock, and the security team grabbed Dwayne, pulling them away from each other. Her hair swung in her face, as she gripped Punk's arm, "Please let's go." Emma's heart broke at the angry look on Punk's face. He had been so excited to be Champion, and within moments, he had forgotten the excitement and instead was concentrated on ripping Dwayne's head off. She pushed him down the corridor, and he angrily made his way to his locker room, throwing the belt across the room onto the couch. Emma moved out of the way, and sat on the couch, cradling the belt on her lap. Punk moved around the room quickly, throwing his gear off and having a shower in a few minutes. The match between Awesome Truth and John and the Rock was barely halfway through, when Punk grabbed his bags, throwing them over his shoulder. He leant forward to grab his title, and Emma stood up, pulling it away from him, "Baby.."

CM Punk looked at her from under the rim of his hat, "What?"

Emma stepped forward, her hand reaching behind his head to curl in his wet hair, "Forget about him."

Punk sighed, "I know I shouldn't believe him, but a part of me thinks it's true."

Emma shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears at the look on Punk's face, "You're the best in the world. It has nothing to do with me, okay? You won that on your own." She handed him his belt, smiling, "C'mon Champ, we have to celebrate."

Punk looked at the belt, throwing it over his shoulder, before grabbing Emma in a hug, "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

It was like time stopped. Emma's breath hitched, her arms gripping his neck tightly. She felt him still as well. He had obviously slipped up, and as he tried to pull away, she gripped tighter to him, burying her head in his neck, "I love you too."

The new WWE Champion grinned at her, as he pulled away, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "So are we celebrating tonight?"

Emma rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "I think I prefer grumpy Punk as opposed to pervy Punk." She slapped his chest, when he reached over to grope her breast, "You're a sick man, Punk." She glanced at him, shyly, "I still love you but."

"I don't think I'm going to get tired of hearing that."

* * *

><p><span>Thursday, 15th December<span>

Over a month had passed since Survivor Series. Emma had successfully moved in some of her belongings into Punk's apartment, while he had done the same to hers. He had also caused her intense stress over his arrangement in her apartment, as the man was a glorified slob. Never in her life had she seen so many comic books flung over her apartment. She was pretty sure he was doing it to annoy her, and it didn't help that he didn't like putting his clothes in the basket, and she found herself pulling tshirts off the back of her couch or door. The frequency with which they stayed at each other's places was catching on with the paparazzi and the two of them found themselves in magazines weekly, and much to the delight of the Miz, Maryse and John. Whether they were shopping, running or even going out for dinner, they would be endlessly followed by the awaiting paparazzi. It was the Thursday before the TLC PPV, and the wrestlers had been given time off to prepare for the upcoming PPV. Punk and Emma were currently lounging on her couch, watching television.

Emma growled when her phone rang, interrupting their show, "What?" She rolled her eyes, "Hello, Anna. I'm quite fine, thank you." Punk sent her a smirk, and she grinned, "Punk says hi by the way.. Oh wow, ok i'll pretend you didn't say that." Emma paused, listening to her agent, "Alright, fine, I'm switching the channel. Happy? Bye, Anna." She threw the phone down, and grabbed the remote flicking the channel, despite Punk's protest.

"What's this?" asked Punk, his brow furrowing.

"The announcement of the Golden Globe Nominations." Punk raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, don't ask. Anna reckons I may be up for something."

The duo watched as the announcements were being made on the screen. On screen, Gerard Butler stepped up to the podium to announce the nominees, "These are the nominees for Best Performance by an Actress in a Comedy or Musical." He paused, opening the envelope. "Charlize Theron, Young Adult. Kirstin Wiig, Bridesmaids. Michelle Williams, My week with Marilyn. Kate Winslet, Carnage. And Emma Stevens, Saving Amy."

There was slience, before Punk turned to his girlfriend, whose eyes were wide, "Emmy.."

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped up, squealing and jumped up and down on the couch. Punk scrambled to stand up off the couch, chuckling as Emma continued laughing and squealing, "I'm going to the Golden Globes!" She dove for Punk, wrapping her arms and legs around him, "We're going!"

Punk laughed, "Congratulations, Princess." He paused, "Wait, we?"

Emma grinned, "You're gonna need a tux." She eyed his hair, "And a haircut."

"I'm not going to the Golden Globes."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You'll be rewarded."

"I don't wear suits, Emmy."

"If I have to wear a frikken gown, then you're wearing a suit, or we could swap."

Punk glared, wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend, "Fine, I'll go to the stupid show."

Emma kissed him, firmly on the lips. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: Review my pretties!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: I apologise for the lengthy delay! I had so many exams and then there was issues with my internet :( I also had a small case of writer's block, but hopefully that's all gone now! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially the one I received coincidently today from EmilieCW-DXfan0119 asking if I had dropped this story! I haven't dropped it so never fear :) Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Friday, 6th January<span>

"You are not taking a WWE wrestler to the Golden Globes."

"George Clooney is."

"I don't care what George Clooney is doing."

"I do."

"Do not take that.. man to the Golden Globes. Everyone will be talking about you for the wrong reasons."

"Maybe they'll be talking about how sexy he looks in a tux."

Anna Meares spluttered for words, throwing her hands up in the air, as she sat behind her desk. She was trying to convince Emma Stevens that taking her boyfriend, CM Punk, to the Golden Globes was a collossal mistake. The young Australian was relentless on her insistence to continue having CM Punk in her life, and the spare ticket that she received for the awards show was not going to waste. It was most definitely going to the WWE wrestler, much to the annoyance of her agent, Anna. Anna groaned and looked heavenward, "When have I ever steered you wrong with my advice?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She had to give it to her agent. Despite being a total bitch about Punk, the older woman was a fantastic agent. She was picking the right roles, the right media appearances and the right parties for her to go to in order for Emma to grow her profile on the Hollywood scene. She tilted back in her seat, "Everyone knows I'm with Punk. What does that say about me if I rock up with another guy?"

Anna sighed, heavily, "Please, Emma, consider-"

"It's not like he's going to spear tackle someone in the middle of the red carpet, Anna." Emma laughed at the startled look on her agent's face, "I assure you, he will be on his best behaviour."

The agent regarded her client for a moment. She was young, in love and absolutely stubborn. She remembered vividly the lunch date incident when Emma cancelled on Alex Pettyfer and took Punk with her instead. Anna knew a similar case would occur if she continued to deny Emma her choice of Punk. With a sigh, the older woman reached for the two tickets in her desk drawer, and handed them over to the young woman sitting before her. Her lips quirked in a small smile at the look of glee on Emma's face, as she took the tickets. Anna leant back in her chair, "Just make sure he doesn't bring that ridiculous belt with him."

Emma pushed her tongue into her cheek, a smirk on her face, "So you do watch wrestling."

Anna waved her hand, dismissively, turning her attention to her computer, "Go away. And behave yourselves."

Emma grinned, grabbing her bag to run out of the office. She called over her shoulder, "Thank you."

Anna looked heavenward, "I'm going to severely regret this."

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 9th January<span>

"I can't perform in the house show on Sunday."

Stephanie McMahon shared a look with her husband, before turning back to the WWE Champion standing before her, "Is everything alright?"

"I have a prior-" Punk hesitated for the right words, "Engagement."

Paul's eyebrows raised towards his hairline, "With what?"

"With the Golden Globes."

Paul's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, and Stephanie stifled a giggle at the look of embarrassment on CM Punk's face. She chewed her lip, "Are you serious?"

CM Punk groaned, "She'll break my balls if I don't go. And then there will be magazine articles about us breaking up and having arguments all over America-"

Stephanie held up a hand, amused, "I see you're taking your new found celebrity status well."

Punk threw himself into the armchair in front of their desk, "I have to wear a tux."

"I'm more worried about you having to shave... and possibly shower," deadpanned Paul, earning a glare from his fellow wrestler. He leant forward, resting his arms on his desk, "We will be fine without you on Sunday. Plus, this could be good for the WWE."

CM Punk raised an eyebrow, "How is my misery going to be good for you?"

Paul smirked at him, "With Wrestlemania coming up, it would be nice to have some more star power helping promote the event. Having you out there could bring in the stars."

"Dwayne isn't a big enough star for you?"

Stephanie frowned at the clipped tone of the WWE Champion. It wasn't the first time she had heard a quip about Dwayne Johnson. She had assumed that the talent would approve of having the former Champion back for Wrestlemania. "What do you mean, Brooks?"

Punk's tongue flicked out over his lip ring. WIth a sigh, he folded his arms over his chest, and leant back in the seat. He was not impressed with the return of Dwayne Johnson. The Rock was a major force in the WWE, however he was the mainevent for Wrestlemania. A man who hadn't been in a PPV since Wrestlemania XX. A man who didn't bust his ass off everyday in the ring. The Rock considered himself a movie star, and when he strolled in to promote his movie, Vince jumped at the chance to have him in the main event. Punk was worst than not impressed. He was fuming. "I mean, would you like me to scout more Hollywood stars to replace your roster for Wrestlemania?"

Stephanie met his furious glare, and her mood shifted, "You are out of line."

"So sue me. I bust my ass off almost every day, and he gets to be the main event?" Punk threw his arms in the air, "Excuse me, while I get Emma to get me a movie role, and then maybe you might hand me the same chances you give Dwayne on a silver platter."

"The ratings and buys are down, Punk. We had to do something," explained Paul.

Punk scoffed, "This was announced a year ago. You had a year to fix your buys and ratings. Instead, you go to the quick fix option of The Rock. What's next? You going to drag Hogan in? Don't try and replace us with the people who turned their back on this business. There are men in the back who would kill for a spot in Wrestlemania. Instead, your criteria involves making a movie and kissing asses. I hope to god you let John win, because that would just be a slap-" He watched the look that was exchanged by the two McMahons, and realisation dawned on him almost instantly, "Oh for fucks sake, you have got to be kidding me." He shot up out of his chair, "Forget it. I know I was all against Cena being the man on this company, but there is no way you can let him lose to the Rock. I'll see you on Monday."

As his hand gripped the doorknob to leave, Stephanie's voice cut in, "You can't tell him."

The WWE Champion shook his head, disbelieving, "I won't, but I can't wait to be there when you tell him. And consider your star power offer over. Get Dwayne to help you out."

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 15th January<span>

Like the proud parent he was pretending to be, Mike Mizanin was beside himself with glee, as he took endless pictures of his best friends getting ready for the Golden Globes. While Maryse was helping Emma in another room to put her dress on, Mike was hovering about a nervous CM Punk. The Chicago native sent a pointed glare at his friend, when the flash went off in his face again. "Really, Mike?"

Miz clicked the camera again, an innocent smile spreading across his face, "It's a once in a lifetime moment." He took another photo, ignoring the growl from Punk, "It's not every day that you don't look like a homeless person."

Punk rolled his eyes, fidgeting with the tie around his neck. He growled again as Miz slapped his hand, "It's too tight!"

"Stop being a baby!" Mike's phone rang and he grabbed it, a look of glee spreading across his face as he answered it, "Are you ready for this? Okay, hold on, let me do it." Punk watched, confused, as Mike clicked his phone and then spun it around to show John Cena's face spread across the screen, "Facetime!"

"You're facetiming Cena?"

John Cena's laugh echoed from the phone, "I couldn't miss this for the world. Can I show you off to the rest of the locker room?"

"Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"It's my favourite past time, Punk."

CM Punk glared at his two best friends, "I don't know why we became friends."

"Because I'm awesome," quipped Mike. He grinned at Cena, "Hold on, I'll get the girls." He knocked on the door to the bedroom, "Hurry up! John's on the phone and wants to see Emma!"

The door swung open to reveal a smirking Maryse. She stepped through, pushing the door more open and Emma entered the room. Punk's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. Her dress was a blood red strapless gown, fitted to her waist, before it dropped to the floor. As she walked through the room, his eyes trailed up the side split that went all the way up to her thigh. Her hair was wavy down past her shoulders. She grinned at Punk, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Do you like?"

Punk failed to find words, before a shriek interrupted them, "I like!"

Emma turned amused to the iPhone in Mike's hand, and she blew a kiss to Cena, "Hey John boy. How you going?"

"Never mind me. How you doin?"

Punk glared at the phone, "Keep it in your pants, Cena." He rolled his eyes at the grin that was shot at him by the former WWE Champion. Punk stepped closer to Emma, and wrapped an arm around her, "Ready?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>Between CM Punk and Emma, Emma was unsure of who was going to hyperventilate and pass out first. She cast a worried glance at her boyfriend, who was turning a nice shade of white. She squeezed his hand, while they waited at the entrance of the red carpet for their time to enter. He tried to smile back at her, and Emma chuckled at the look on his face.<p>

"Breathe, baby."

Punk shot a pointed look at her, "You breathe."

Emma's assistant, Rebecca, breezed past them, a grin on her face, "You guys ready?"

A strangled no came from Punk, but Emma plastered a smile onto her face, "Is it too late to back out now?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, laughing, "Guys, you need to get used to this. You've still got four more award shows after this."

Punk glared at his girlfriend, "Find a new boyfriend."

Emma patted his arm, reassuringly, "You wrestle in front of thousands of people in your underwear and you're more nervous about this?"

"I'm more comfortable in my natural environment."

"Sans clothing?"

"Would you prefer I not be wearing clothing now?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I'll get the limo."

"I'm not wearing underwear by the way."

"Where's that limo?"

"I really hope you two don't plan on continuing this conversation on the red carpet, where microphones will record it. Anna will eat me alive if you do." Emma met the amused eyes of her assistant, who looked slightly flushed at overhearing the conversation. Rebecca moved aside and gestured them forward, "C'mon now, it's your turn."

CM Punk took a deep breath. Performing in front of thousands of fans week in and week out could not prepare him enough for the impending fanfare and chaos he was about to partake in. Gripping Emma's smaller hand tightly in his own, he walked ahead of her, gently tugging the young actress along with him. As the mismatched couple exited the tent at the beginning of the red carpet, the fans gathered around the area screamed in support of them. Bright white flashes almost blinded the eyes of both Emma and Punk. His head turned to catch Emma's face, watching as a nervous smile etched its way onto her face. He tugged on her hand again, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards. She turned to him, a bright smile forming on her face, as he took a small step back, holding her at arm's length and allowing her to pose for the cameras, his hand still wrapped around hers. As flashes continued to go off, Emma returned to Punk's side, a giggle escaping her lips. Her eyes lit up as she spotted an Australian reporter she knew well. The reporter waved her over, and the two made their way over to the older man.

"Richard!" cried Emma, wrapping her arms around the older man. Her lips met his cheek quickly, and she stepped back, a giddy smile on her face. Almost immediately, she felt Punk's arm around her waist in exchange for the now absent hand hold. She shot a quick grin at her boyfriend, before turning back to the reporter, "How are you?"

The reporter, Richard, smiled in return, "I'm well. But who cares about me! Look at you! You look absolutely stunning! And I must say, you've got quite the man next to you." He extended his hand toward Punk, who shook it, "You must be CM Punk. Australian men are absolutely filthy at you for stealing this beauty away." His eyes flickered back to Emma, "So how do you guys feel? It's your first Golden Globes! For both of you!"

Emma brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face, "It's a bit nervous. I thought premieres were bad, but this takes the cake."

"And you, Punk?"

"I'm a fish out of water here. Normally, I'm in my wrestling gear wrestling Cena right about now, not all dressed up like James Bond."

"Well we wish you the best of luck, Emma. And nice to meet you, Punk. Enjoy tonight, guys!"

Emma waved at the excited reporters, and Punk continued to lead her down the red carpet. As they posed for another set of photos, a shrill shriek interrupted them, and Emma watched in amusement, as Stacy Kiebler almost barrelled CM Punk over in a hug. Behind her, George Clooney shook his head in amusement, offering his hand for Emma to shake, "Miss Stevens, pleasure to meet you. I apologise for my woman. She hasn't quite learnt red carpet etiquette."

Stacy beamed from her spot beside Punk. She had an arm slung around the back of his shoulders, a wide grin on her face, "I haven't seen him in ages."

"I couldn't tell from the way you almost leaped on him," remarked George, drily. He extended his hand toward Punk, once Stacy detached herself from him, "Do I call you Punk or Phil?"

Punk smirked at the older man, shaking his hand, "Punk will be fine, thanks. Nice to meet you."

Whilst George and Punk immersed in conversation, Stacy wrapped an arm around Emma's waist, and posed with the young actress, while photographers and media reporters went crazy. Stacy grinned at the young girl beside her, "You are one lucky girl."

Emma scoffed, "You are dating the sexiest man alive. I think you're luckier."

Stacy giggled, "He is quite sexy, but Punk is a great guy. I remember Maria would talk endlessly about him. He's such a sweetheart deep down." She glanced back over her shoulder at Punk and George, "I hate to say this, but he might not get the same reception from other people here." Emma raised an eyebrow, and Stacy explained, "I've already been ignored multiple times by some people. I just hope they don't do the same to Punk."

Emma went to say something, before she felt another arm wrap around her waist, and she turned to meet the smile of her boyfriend. She grinned at him, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. The four posed together, with countless members of the media shooting questions at them, and flashes repeatedly going off. Emma glanced to her left, noticing an approaching couple, and she felt Stacy stiffen next to her. Angelina Jolie and her partner, Brad Pitt, breezed past the four of them, and Angelina barely acknowledged Emma, Punk or Stacy, before she stopped in front of George.

"George, darling, how have you been?"

George smiled at his old friends, "Ange, Brad. You remember Stacy?"

Emma watched in interest as Angelina cast a look at Stacy that was anything but pleasant. Her eyes drifted past Stacy to spot Emma and Punk, "How could we forget?" drawled the Oscar winner, "I see you've started a trend here, George."

Punk gripped Emma's hand tightly, "We will see you inside, Stace." He pulled Emma along to the next group of reporters. They posed in front of the E! cameras, and Punk's arm was tight around her waist. He pressed his lips quickly to her temple before whispering to her, "I love you."

The brunette chewed her lip, a shy smile on her face, "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

Punk snorted, "I couldn't care less what that woman thinks. I'm here for you. I'm here to support you."

Emma grinned, leaning up to kiss him, "That's my boy." She turned her hand to spy Zac Efron making a bee line for her, with a mischievous grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and then she noticed the grin on Punk's face. She looked heavenward, realising that the two new besties were going to cause her headaches all night since they were seated together. Her brown eyes danced with amusement as Punk and Zac decided to pose for photos, leaving her to chat with her assistant, Rebecca. As she cast another glance at her misbehaving boyfriend and best friend, she shook her head, realising that maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"And the Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Motion Picture - Comedy or Musical goes to Emma Stevens, for Saving Amy."<p>

The crowd burst into applause and cheers, and Emma blinked in shock. She turned her head to a smirking Punk, who winked at her. She let out a nervous laugh, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. She stood up and made her way past all the tables, and climbed the stairs, the surreal moment hitting her as she was handed the Golden Globe. With another nervous laugh, Emma stepped closer to the microphone, her eyes scanning over the group of men and women in front of her. She glanced down at the award in her hand, shaking her head, "Ohh noooo."

The crowd laughed, and Emma glanced up, a smile spreading on her face as she worked up the courage to speak. "Firstly, I'd like to thank my mother for telling me that Kate Winslet was going to win, so don't bother to write a speech. That was this morning. So I apologise in advance if this is terrible." Her eyes glanced over the crowd as they laughed with her. She clutched the Globe tighter in her hands, "I'd like to thank the Hollywood Foreign Press for this honour. I'd like to thank the directors and producers for having faith in this Australian movie. Thank you to my wonderful costars. To Hugh for making sure I stayed out of trouble. To Zac for making sure I got in trouble." She chuckled, watching as Zac ducked a swat from Hugh on their table, "I'd also like to thank my parents and sister, who are watching this live in Australia. They believed in me and pushed me to take this opportunity." She paused, her eyes settling on her boyfriend, "Thank you to Punk, for digging up a suit and shaving, rather than showing up in your wrestling gear." The crowd burst into laughter, and Punk snorted, sending her a wink, "But most of all, I'd like to thank many of you in this room. I'm just starting out in this business, and many of you have had careers for years. And it's those careers that I've looked up to, and you're the ones who have inspired me to be a part of this profession. Thank you!"

As Emma disappeared backstage, the wide grin on her face was never leaving. There was no way that anything else could ruin this night.

* * *

><p>The main after party of the Golden Globes was held at the Sunset Towers. The venue was packed with people, still dressed in the glamourous outfits from the night. Emma was still in her long gown, while Punk had mysteriously disposed of his suit jacket in the limo, much to Emma's exasperation. She had to give him credit for staying in the suit this long, and she admired how hot he looked with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow to show off his tattoos. Emma felt Punk tighten his grip around her waist, and she sent him an amused look. "What?" She asked, reaching an arm up to rest on his shoulder.<p>

Punk eyed the room, nervously, "Don't leave me. I might get propositioned into the Marine 3 or something."

Emma rolled her eyes, stretching up to kiss him quickly on the lips, "You'll be fine." A grin widened on her face as she watched Stacy Kiebler make a beeline for them, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Finally!" cried Stacy, gripping Punk's free arm, "I had to hang out with Brangelina, and we all know how lovely one half of that couple is." Her forced grin spoke volumes as to the icy reception the former WWE Diva received once again from the older woman. Emma exchanged a look with Punk. Clearly it wasn't just him.

Punk chuckled, "Where's Clooney?"

"Trying to convince a bartender he's not drunk," replied Stacy, dryly. She sipped her wine, "That's not going well at all."

"Emma Stevens!" The loud voice startled the three, as Mark Wahlburg approached Emma, a smile on his face. He extended his hand to her, "Congratulations. I've been looking for you all over the place." His eyes caught sight of Punk and Stacy next to her, and he greeted them, shaking their hands, "Nice to meet y'all. Would you mind if I steal her away for a second? I have some people who are interested in working with you."

Emma tried to contain her excitement, as she took Mark's offered arm, and he led her to a group of people further away. Stacy smiled, while Punk watched her go. She looped her arm through his, steering him towards the bar to get more drinks. She noted, amused, that Punk continuously glanced over his shoulder to spot Emma. Clicking her tongue, she tugged his arm to get his attention. "She'll be fine, Punk," reassured Stacy. She turned to the bartender, ordering Punk a Pepsi and another wine for herself. Handing him his drink, she guided him again to a spot not far from Emma, "It's probably a movie offer. Winning a Golden Globe can do that for you. George and some others want to have a chat to her as well."

Punk nodded, taking a sip from his Pepsi, "I'll make sure she picks ones I want to see."

Stacy giggled, "You're an ass. Let the girl be in whatever she wants." She glanced at Emma speaking to Mark, "Mark's probably got a drug movie or gang movie for her." Stacy's face lit up at the look of distress on Punk's face, "Oh calm down, they're films. She's not going to be doing that for real."

The WWE Champion watched as his girlfriend seemingly charmed the group of producers, directors and actors around her. He smiled as she sent him a small wink, "Looks like she'll be travelling everywhere now." He looked at Stacy, "How do you deal with it?"

"Him travelling everywhere?" She shrugged, "I was the same once. Travelling all over the world and not being able to see my family or friends. It's hard, but you value the time you have with them. Even if it's not a lot. I try to meet him on location. If not, I just wait till he comes home." She watched as the smile from Punk's face slowly disappeared, and she sighed, "You're both jetsetting around, I know. It's going to be hard, Punk, but you two will be fine. You can't stop her from going."

Punk nodded, "I never planned to. I want her to do all this."

Stacy noticed his hesitence, "But you're worried, she won't do it if it means being away from you for too long." She sighed, "Don't be the reason she's making these movie decisions."

"I don't want to be." He nodded, turning his head to see Emma walk towards them, a bright smile on her face, "How'd it go, Princess?"

Emma grinned, wrapping her arm around his back, plastering herself to his side, "Good. Quite a few movies on the table, and I get to work with Marky Mark!" She bounced on the spot, much to Punk's amusement, "How you ladies fairing? Stacy taking care of you?"

"She's been trying to proposition me for the past twenty minutes."

Stacy gaped at the wrestler, slapping his arm, "I have not!"

"Miss Stevens."

Emma's eyes widened at the sight of Martin Scorsese making his way towards her. She smiled, nervously at the older man, reaching her hand forward to shake his. "Hi, Mr Scorsese."

The older man waved a hand, dismissively, "Martin is fine, sweetheart. Now, I have been a huge fan since I've seen Saving Amy. I have a new project coming up with Leo, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in having a chat with us in the next few weeks, about joining it."

The Australian blinked, shocked at the proposal to work with the decorated film maker. She gaped, and felt Punk nudge her to get her out of her stupor, "I'd love to."

Scorsese beamed at her, "Fantastic, my darling. I'll be in touch with your agent to set up a meeting. You'll love it. We'll be filming in Italy and.. you know what, I want you to enjoy the party and not listen to me talk about work!"

Emma's excitement had paused at the mention of working in Italy, "Italy?"

Martin nodded, excited, "Yes, I'd rather not have to rebuild sets or use that CGI stuff, when I can go get the authentic shots!" He shook her hand, again, "I'll be in touch, darling."

Punk watched as Emma bid the director goodbye. He noticed how her face had fallen at the mention of Italy. He reached an arm out, dragging her to his side, "What's wrong with Italy?"

"Oh nothing," shrugged Emma, taking a sip from her wine, "It's just so far away."

Punk exchanged a look with Stacy, who was chewing her lip. Her words were echoing in his head. He turned back to Emma, kissing her quickly on the lips, "It's not that far, Princess. Plus you get to work with DiCaprio." He watched as Emma nodded, distractedly. The night wore on, and the more people that proposed film roles to Emma, the more Punk noticed her hesitance with accepting them. He could tell a fake smile when he saw one. Emma's smile never quite reached her eyes, and he had a sinking feeling that something was not right.

As the party came to an end, Punk and Emma headed back to the hotel room. Punk stripped down to his underwear, watching as Emma emerged from the bathroom in her pyjamas. She slipped under the covers, and Punk followed her, wrapping his arms around her, "Congratulations baby."

Emma kissed him, "Thank you for today, Punk."

"It's fine. I actually had fun." He paused, watching her carefully, "So which movies you going to do? Any batman ones?"

Emma snorted, burying her head in her boyfriend's chest, "No, sorry baby." She sighed, curling closer to him "Not sure which ones I want yet."

Punk tightened his grip around her, "But you're going to take them right?"

The Australian nodded, leaning up to kiss him again, in a hope to distract him and change the topic, "Yeah, maybe." Truth be told, she had no idea what she was going to do. Sure, her career was booming, and the Golden Globe helped. But her life with Punk was just beginning and she didn't want to jeopardise that by travelling for months at a time. Her heart and head were at odds, and the young girl had no idea what to do. As Punk rolled her to hover over her, Emma allowed him to take her mind off her dilemma. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her boyfriend, before something worse could occur.

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 16th January<span>

"Now, let's get on to one of the most talked about moments of the Golden Globes-"

"Turn it off!"

John Cena ducked a flying muffin, before shooting a grin at his exasperated best friend. Within his tight grip was the remote control for the television in the catering area. The show for Raw was about to start, but John Cena had more important issues at hand. One being embarrass his best friend by broadcasting E! News, which was featuring a very cute story about CM Punk and Emma Stevens at the Golden Globes.

"I'm warning you, Cena!"

John darted behind Mike Mizanin, who was enthralled with watching the story on the television, "Oh c'mon it's cute!"

Punk glared at his best friends, his attention turning to the television which was being guarded by a horde of Divas gathered around watching. He rolled his eyes as images of him and Emma came up on the screen, "Oh for the love of-"

Eve Torres glared at him, and turned up the volume of the television, "Most unexpected gorgeous couple of the night must go to these two! Emma Stevens and her boyfriend, CM Punk, looked amazing together as they arrived at the Globes. Emma's dress was absolutely stunning, and the WWE Champion actually scrubbed up very nicely in the suit. Congratulations to Emma also on winning the Golden Globe for Best Actress! The star thanked all the usuals in her speech, before making a cute quirk about her wrestler boyfriend showing up in a suit rather than trunks. I'm not going to lie, but if he turned up in his trunks, I wasn't going to complain!"

His forehead made a thud on the table, and Punk groaned, "I have four more of these to endure!"

John grinned, "This is going to be amazing."

"Bite me, Cena."

"So did she get any new roles?"

Punk leaned back in his seat, "She got a few. She needs to sort out which ones she will really audition for. There's some amazing ones there."

John nodded, "You know she's going to be disappearing for months now?"

The WWE Champion nodded, "I know. But we'll be fine. It's not like I don't travel on the road for weeks at a time."

The other man smirked, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders, "When you get lonely, just remember you've got me."

"Did you just proposition me?"

There was a pause, "Probably."

"You are a worry."

John ignored him, "You know Vince will be using your new found pin up boy status-"

Punk cut in, "No thanks. I'm a professional wrestler first and foremost." He tapped the belt around his waist, "I am the Champion. I'm part of two different worlds, and while yes, I let them collide at Survivor Series, I'm not going to let them collide for a second time. I don't want the push because of her. I want it because of me."

John patted his shoulder, "Just don't get whiny this time, when you do want something. Lord knows, I don't think I can cope with another Summer of Punk."

CM Punk grinned at him, before leaning over into his bag to check his phone. While he worried about his career over here, he hoped that Emma was having an easier time at her meeting with Anna.

* * *

><p>"Here's all the outlines and draft scripts for the selected films that you've been offered."<p>

Emma Stevens' eyebrows rose heavenward at the large pile her agent, Anna, was handing to her. It was only the day after the Golden Globes, but apparently these directors worked fast in order to get the right person for the role. She grabbed the stack, and placed them in her lap, her eyes flickering over the first one, "Well that was quick."

Anna nodded, a smile on her face, "I'm very proud of you. You deserved that Globe, and rightfully so, you deserve these roles. Have a read, and decide which ones you would like to take on."

The brunette actress forced a shaky smile on her face, "Sure." She stood up from her seat, the pile clasped tightly in her arms, "I thought I was done with homework."

"This is better than homework, trust me." Anna noticed the strange look on Emma's face, "Are you sure you're alright, Emma?"

Emma nodded, feigning another grin, "Perfect. I'll call you when I choose one." As she headed out the door, Emma couldn't help but to chew her lip in worry. She had a lot of decisions to make. And she wasn't even sure where to begin. Her heart was telling her one thing, and her head was telling her another. The young woman knew if she talked it over with Punk, that he would tell her to do the movies, however, she wasn't so sure of herself if she wanted to do the larger film roles. Clutching the pile tighter to her chest, Emma sighed, heavily. It was going to be one of the toughest decisions she had to make.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are much appreciated :) Hopefully The Summer That Was will be updated soon as well :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: A quick update because I was such a bad updater before! I hope you enjoy this one :) And thank you for all the reviews. It was so good to see some of you were still holding out that I would update! Apologies again about that! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sunday, 29th January<span>

"More people are asking me about where you are, rather than what I'm wearing. And I'm also quite sure Guiliana Rancic has been fantasising about you."

"Can you blame her?"

"Soon enough your head is going to explode, Casanova. Oh for the.. Hold on a second, ZAC! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

CM Punk let out a loud laugh as he held the phone against his head. It was the night of the Royal Rumble. Unfortunately for Emma, it was also the same night as the Screen Actors Guild Awards, which she was forced to attend. She had tried to pull a sickie on her agent, but Anna was having none of it, and organised for Emma's sister, Kate, to be flown over from Australia to attend the awards show with her sister. Punk leaned back in his cubby in the locker room, a smirk on his face, while Emma berated Zac on the phone for manhandling her sister. His girlfriend was fiercely protective of her sister, and was bringing her to RAW the next night. Something Punk could see causing Emma a few headaches with her sister's wild antics. "Emmy?"

There was a growl over the phone, "I'm going to break his arm soon."

"I take it you're having fun."

Emma smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "I had more fun with you."

Punk snorted, "Be nice to your sister."

"She tried to grab Clooney's ass."

"I don't know why we let her out of the house sometimes." He smiled to himself, as he heard Emma's laugh echo over the phone, "I miss you."

The young actress blushed, still not used to the soft moments that the Straight-Edge Superstar had with her. He was always portrayed as tough, and she never picked him as the romantic guy, "I miss you too. Don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow night." She groaned, upon noticing her assistant appear to guide them to their seats, "I've got to go, baby. I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too." He locked his phone, and threw it in his bag before looking up at his fellow co-workers. The WWE Champion rolled his eyes, as they both wore the same smirks on their faces. "What?" snapped Punk.

Randy Orton's smirk only widened, "She has a sister?"

"You have a wife."

"Look at you getting all protective over your future sister-in-law," cooed John Cena, laughing. "I'm just waiting for the tabloids to start predicting when you're going to get married."

Punk raised an eyebrow, a snort resounding in the locker room, "We've barely been going out six months."

"You already live together," said John, pulling a shirt over his head, "As if you don't think she's the girl for you."

The WWE Champion shrugged his shoulders, his tongue flicking out to push his lip ring, "Like you said, we live together. That's enough for me." He paused, grabbing some tape to tape up his wrists, "I don't believe in marriage. It's an archaic institution. My girl lives with me, so I don't need a piece of paper to confirm she's mine."

Randy's smirk dropped, "Does she know that?" The silence that followed the question had Randy share a nervous look with his best friend, John. The Viper scratched the back of his neck, nervously, and he released a sigh, "Punk-"

"I have to get ready for my match," said Punk, jumping up from his seat. He threw a tshirt on over his head, and left the room quickly. The door slammed behind him, but he didn't care. He didn't need to listen to the preachings of his best friends. Emma and him were fine, and it was too early to think about that. He paused in his stride to the gorilla area, and inwardly groaned. He only hoped that that wasn't the reasoning why she was so hesitant on picking roles. Shaking his head, he continued on towards the gorilla area. Right now, he needed to perform for the fans. This talk could wait for a while.

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 30th January<span>

"Hello boys!"

"You must be Kate Stevens. A pleasure to meet you."

Emma slapped John Cena away from kissing her sister's outstretched hand, "And you must be keeping your hands to yourself, Cena."

The Boston native shot her a smirk, leaning forward to kiss Emma on the cheek quickly, "Hey beautiful."

The Golden Globe winner rolled her eyes, a small blush covering her cheeks as the former champion moved away from her, "Smooth, Cena." She pushed Kate in the direction of the couch, "Sit and don't touch." Within moments of her sister sitting down, Randy Orton and John Cena were seated on either side of the younger Stevens, smirks on their faces as they flirted with the girl. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "Excellent. This is exactly what I needed." She was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle, and she spun around in them, a smile curling her lips. "Hey baby."

CM Punk grinned down at his girlfriend, and leaned forward to catch her lips in a quick kiss, "Emmy. Miss me?"

"Always." She kissed him quickly again, "I can't wait to go home. I'm so exhausted from last night."

"You'll be even more exhausted tonight."

A collective dry retch was heard, and Emma spun around to face the occupants of the couch, "What?"

"That was disgusting," said Kate, glaring at her sister. "I'm rooming with you guys!" She paused, an evil grin forming on her face. She turned her attention to John, "Can I come home with you?"

CM Punk buried his head into the side of Emma's neck laughing, while she struggled against his hold to go and grab her sister. Randy Orton stood up from the couch, chuckling at the irate actress and pulled on Punk's arm, "Sorry to leave you in the middle of a catfight, John. But Punk and I have got matches to go prepare for."

Punk unwrapped his arms from around Emma, and kissed her quickly, "Be good. I'll be back soon."

Emma smiled as the two men left the room, before turning around to fix a glare on her younger sister. The young sister sent her an innocent grin from her spot on the couch next to the Cenation leader. John grinned at her, and waved for the actress to join them on the couch. Pulling on her arm to take a seat next to him, John Cena wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "So how's my favourite little actress going?"

Emma chewed her lip, a small smile growing on her face. She enjoyed the company of Punk's WWE family. They were a tight knit group, and she loved every minute she spent with them, either when she visited Punk on the road or whenever they were over at Punk's, or her own, apartment. Leaning back into John's arm, she replied, "I'm fine. Exhausted from the awards last night."

"Didn't win?"

"Nope," answered Emma. "I had no chance in that category at all with Viola Davis and Meryl Streep in there. How have you been, John?"

John shrugged, "Same old. Putting up with your boyfriend when you're not here." He leaned back on the couch, "He told me about your new movies you got going. You picked any yet? Can I score a few tickets to the premieres?" He sent a cheeky wink her way, before noticing the slight hesitance on her face.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair quickly. Plastering on a smile, that didn't go unnoticed as fake by John and Kate, she replied, "Still haven't decided yet. There's so many good ones to choose from." She patted his shoulder, lightly, "But of course I will get you premiere tickets, my favourite Superstar." As soon as she finished, she stood up, brushing her jeans with her hands, "Kate, do you want to come get something to eat quickly? John, you want anything?"

The former WWE Champion shared a look with Kate, who shrugged. Both noticed the strange behaviour of the young actress, but neither were going to say anything. John shook his head, standing up as well, "Actually I better go find Glen to run through our spot tonight. I'll see you girls later."

Kate Stevens hurried after her older sister. With only two years between them, the Stevens sisters were extremely close, and Kate could easily tell when something was up. On their way into the arena, they had met Mike Mizanin, who had also asked about her movies, and Emma had offered the same shaky response. Kate wasn't sure what was up, but it clearly wasn't sitting well with her sister. Reaching out an arm, she grasped her sister's elbow, and spun her around, effectively stopping her march down the corridor, "What is going on?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"With you! Something is going on. Everytime someone asks about your films, you freak out. Or you put that fake smile on."

"I don't fake smile."

Kate snorted, folding her arms over her chest, her hip cocked out to the side, "Please. It's the same smile we both do when we get those god-awful gifts from relatives. Trust me, I've seen it enough times to know."

The actress shook her head, "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

Kate shrugged, "Try me, Emma."

Emma sighed, biting her lip, "How many people do we know that have had their partners move away to Brisbane or Melbourne for work, and they've tried to keep their relationships going." A look of realisation dawned on her sister's face, and Emma continued, "I've watched so many people pick their careers over people they love, and it's gone down the toilet. They've grown apart because of it."

Kate shook her head, "You're away from us but we are still fine."

"I wish I could see you guys more. If I go for these movie roles, they want me in Italy for six months, or in Spain for four months. When will I get to fly back to see you guys or Punk? I'd rather go for the smaller movies in the US, so I don't spend as much time filming and I can halve my time between you guys and him."

Kate wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders, leading her down the corridor, "You're my big sister. No matter what, we are going to support you in anything you do. I get that you're homesick. I get that you're worried about Punk, but I don't want you to throw this all away because of us. Be selfish for once, Emma. Go make that movie in Italy. It's going to be an opportunity of a lifetime."

Emma's lips quirked slightly, "You just want me to go because you get to visit me and meet DiCaprio."

The younger Stevens smirked at her sister, glad to see a smile on her face, "Do you blame me?" She tugged her sister closer, hugging her tight to her side, "Please Emmy, just think about what you are doing okay? Like I said, be selfish for once. As long as you bring me back presents, I'm fine."

Emma laughed, wrapping an arm around her sister's waist. She led her down the corridor towards the catering area, and kept her arm tight around the younger girl. Her sister continued to chat away, and Emma's mind drifted from the thoughts of her blossoming acting career and her feelings of homesickness. She knew she had to deal with the problem sooner or later, but she had a lot of thinking to do in the mean time just to make sure that she made the right decision.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 7th February<span>

"So how much trouble did Mike get in?"

CM Punk groaned, running a hand over his tired face. Turning his head to the side, he stared at his girlfriend lying down next to him in their bed. As soon as the February 6th show for Raw had ended, Punk had caught the first flight out available to get home to Los Angeles. Much to his delight, his girlfriend was there asleep in their bed, rather than out promoting some new endorsement. The WWE Champion had collapsed right next to her on the bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her. True to his form of not sleeping much, the Superstar was already awake with his girlfriend before 9am the next day. He kissed Emma's neck, snuggling into her side. The Raw show had been exhausting, and unfortunately, an incident occurred and Miz had missed his spot, causing Truth to get injured. Ron was a friend of Punk's as well, and it was painful to see the talented Superstar land on his neck like he had. "Paul Levesque teared him a new one, but he should be alright. It's a first time."

Emma nodded, sliding over her boyfriend to straddle his legs. She leaned down to kiss the older man and smiled against his lips, "You want breakfast?"

"Are you using the stove?"

Emma slapped his chest, earning a groan from Punk, "You're an ass."

Punk smirked at her, sitting up to meet her eyes, "You love me."

"I do, and just so you know, I'm not using the stove."

"Thank god-OW! SERIOUSLY!"

Emma grinned, jumping off him and the bed. She pulled on his discarded shirt over her undies, and made her way to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast. Punk followed her, pulling on a pair of shorts to cover him. He threw himself into a barstool around the kitchen island, and watched as Emma made them cereal and fruit for breakfast. He smiled to himself. If someone had told him a year ago, that he would be living with a Hollywood actress, watching her make him cereal in his Icecream bar tshirt, he would've laughed in their face. But right now, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, as she danced around the kitchen. She placed the bowl in front of him, and went to dance away, but Punk reached out an arm to grab her and pull her back to him. He kissed her soundly, and she giggled, pushing away from him, "Love you."

Punk's eyes danced with amusement as he watched her shake her ass to the fridge to get the milk, "Love you too."

During their breakfast, a knock at the door startled CM Punk and Emma. Emma raised an eyebrow at Punk, who shrugged. Neither of them knew who would be visiting at 9am on a Tuesday morning. She jumped off the kitchen stool, and headed into the hallway towards the front door. Punk continued eating his breakfast, listening to whoever it was that was disturbing their morning.

"You rejected Martin Scorsese?"

Punk paused from eating his cereal, and listened carefully to the shrill voice that was coming from the other room. Standing up, he made his way to the hallway, hiding out of view as he watched Anna Meares stalk into the apartment, yelling at Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her irate agent, her arms folded over her chest, "Good morning to you too, Anna."

Anna spun around, her hair flying, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you? It's 9am?"

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, a scowl marring her features, "I just got a distressed call from Martin Scorsese's people asking if you could please reconsider taking the film role."

Emma sighed. This was the moment she had been dreading all week. She had contacted the various movie directors and producers on her own, rather than getting Anna because she knew that her agent would've outright refused to reject the roles that Emma was certain she wanted to reject, "I didn't want to go."

"To Italy?" shrieked Anna, "Do you know what kind of an opportunity that was? Who cares if it's in Italy?"

"I do!"

"What's wrong with Italy?"

"It's too far."

Anna paused, the realisation hitting her. She laughed, disbelievingly, shaking her head, "You turned down a role because you'd be too far away from him." She threw her arms up in the air, "Why not just throw away this acting career, Emma? Huh?"

Emma shook her head, "It's not like that. He's got so much going on now, with Wrestlemania coming up. I want to be there for him. They want me to be in Italy next month for preproduction work. I can't do that." She paused, chewing her lip, "Plus my family, Anna. I'm 23 years old and I'm so far away from them. I can't keep leaving people. I'm sick of being alone."

"Emma, this is serious. You turn down Scorsese, who knows when you'll get another opportunity like this?"

The young actress shrugged, "I've got plenty other offers-"

"Which you've rejected half as well!" cried Anna, "Don't do this, Emma. I get that you love that man, but don't jeopardise your career for him."

"I'm not jeopardising it!" yelled Emma, "I just want an easier workload! I'm just starting out, Anna. I barely see my family. I am now barely going to see him. I don't want that."

Anna ran a hand through her messy hair, "I understand why you pulled out of that movie from a few months ago. Sure, young love. New life. Whatever, you were getting settled in. But right now, Emma, you need to seriously think about what you want from this." She sighed, stepping closer to the young woman in front of her, "I told you this before. You're both from two different worlds. I told you it wouldn't work when they collided. And I'm telling you now, you need to seriously have a think about what you want." Anna moved towards the front door, opening it wide to let herself out, "Call me, Emma. Please. Think about it." She shut the door behind her and disappeared, leaving Emma to stand in the foyer of her apartment alone.

"You rejected a role?"

Emma spun around to face Punk, as he made his way towards her. She chewed her lip, realising he most definitely heard the conversation between her and her agent. "Look," She started, "It's not what I wanted."

Punk raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest, "Don't lie to me. I read the outline for the film when you left them lying around the bed. It sounds amazing."

"It'll be amazing for some other actress."

"Don't do this," said Punk, "Take the movie."

Emma shook her head, "No, I don't want to."

He shook his head, "You do."

"I don't!" cried Emma, her face crumpling, upset, "I want to have a life. I don't want us to be seeing each other once every six months, or communicating via a fucking webcam. Who knows? We might drift apart and I don't want that."

CM Punk ran a hand over his face, frustrated. He wasn't going to let her do this. This is exactly what Stacy had said to him, and exactly what he had been fearing for the past few weeks, "Emmy, we aren't going to drift apart. So, we're not going to see each other for a few months. That's fine. If we want this to work, we are going to make it work."

Emma sighed, chewing her lip, "I want a life for us. Haven't you thought about that?"

"We have our life together. We live here or Chicago. I travel for my job and you travel for yours." He paused, "What more could you want?" His stomach immediately dropped when Emma stayed silent. Maybe John and Randy were right. Maybe Emma was always going to want more than this. He shook his head, disbelieving, "Emma, isn't that what you want?"

The dark haired actress sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, "I figured you weren't the marrying type. But I at least thought you wanted to settle down and be domesticated eventually."

"Eventually, Emma," said Punk, his shoulders dropping as he released a sigh, "But right now, I got a good five or six years left in me before I start taking time off. I'm being groomed to be the next face of the company. I'm not letting something like this pass. Just like you shouldn't give those roles away."

"It's not what I want anymore."

Punk watched her carefully. His gut started to fill with dread as he realised what he needed to do in order for his girlfriend to be happy. Closing his eyes briefly, he knew he would eventually regret this, but he wasn't going to stand back and watch Emma throw it all away, "Before me, what did you want to do?" At Emma's frown, he repeated the question, "What did you want to do before you met me?"

Emma stared at him, quizzically, but she replied, unsure of what he was doing, "I wanted to be in movies."

"And when you met me?"

"I wanted to be with you."

Punk shook his head, the guilt rising in his gut, "And if you hadn't met me?"

The realisation dawned on Emma, and her eyes widened in fear, "Don't do this-"

Punk cut her off, "You'd still be doing films. Something which you've loved for ages. I talked to your sister. I know about how you dreamed of walking the red carpet, and I sure as hell aren't letting you throw it away." He watched, his own heart breaking as Emma tried to hold in the tears, "I love you, but I can't watch you do this to yourself. You're going to be unhappy when you see these films come out and you know you could've been a part of it." He paused, his voice shaky, "I'm sorry baby."

Emma reached a hand forward to clutch his tshirt, "Punk, please."

"I love you so much, Emmy," He mumbled into her hair, as he pulled her in for a hug, "But I just want to see you happy." He kissed her head, feeling her cry into his chest, "I don't want you to live with regrets, Emma." Punk clutched her tightly to him, "In a year or more, I'll be waiting for you, okay?" He felt the faint nod against his chest, and his own eyes filled with tears. He swallowed hard, not wanting to cry in front of her. He knew this was for the best, but it was still the most painful thing he had ever done. Watching her heart break in front of him had torn him apart. But he was doing it for her. For his Emma.

* * *

><p>Emma Stevens could do nothing more than cry hopelessly, as she watched her boyfriend, now exboyfriend, pack his bags a few hours later. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, her eyes filled with tears, watching as he filled the last of his bags. Punk crawled onto the bed, leaning forward to kiss her. His hand cupped her face gently, his hazel eyes sad, "I love you."<p>

"I love you too."

Punk kissed her on the forehead, his lips remaining there for a while, and then he moved away, grabbing his bags and heading for the door. Emma heard it slam behind him, and she fell back onto her bed, sobs wracking her body. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she reached for it, pressing it to her ear.

"Open the door."

Emma frowned, and moved to the front room, swinging open the door. She burst into tears, when she spotted Zac Efron standing there, "Zac.."

He nodded, grabbing her in a hug, "I know, baby. He called me before." His heart broke as his best friend cried into his chest, her sobs wracking her body. Punk had explained everything to him. Zac agreed with what he was doing, but watching the aftermath was a lot worst than what he had imagined in his head. He only hoped they could both bounce back from this, and not mope around, pining for each other.

* * *

><p><span>Friday, 10th February<span>

"Yo, Punk, Emma coming to Elimination Chamber? Paul wants to organise visitor badges for people."

CM Punk sighed heavily, and shook his head, "Nah, she's not coming."

"She coming to Raw the next day?"

"No."

John Cena paused, watching his best friend wrap the tape around his wrists, slowly. Something wasn't right. He had a sick feeling he knew what it was, but he wasn't so sure, "She ever coming to a show again?"

"No."

His eyes fluttered closed, and John groaned inwardly. Exactly what he had thought, had happened. Taking a step forward, he sat beside his best friend, and patted his shoulder, gently, "You alright?"

Punk finished taping his hand, and inspected his handywork, "She wanted to give up the big ones for me and her family. I wasn't going to let her do that."

The former WWE Champion nodded, "You did what was best." John Cena didn't know what else to say. Instead, he patted his friend's shoulder, absentmindly. He continued to sit beside him, unsure of how else to comfort the 32 year old next to him. He agreed with what Punk did, but right now, as he took in the WWE Champion's tired appearance, he knew that Punk was not coping well with the absence of his girl from his life. Emma was a huge part of Punk. John had never seen his friend so smitten by a girl. Sure he had been linked with other women, but none made him smile and act so happy like Emma had. There was a long pause shared between the two friends, before Punk broke the silence.

"Then why do I feel so shit?"

* * *

><p>AN: Oops sorry! Don't hurt me! Stay tuned for another update, and if you haven't already, check out The Summer That Was.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Eeek! Sorry! I'm such a terrible updater, but I had exams on and I had no time to write again. Plus, I got a little stuck for ideas, but finally I managed to put this together. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts on the last chapter. My email was buzzing with them and it was so encouraging to see :) Glad you guys enjoy this story and hope you enjoy this latest update.

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 20th February<span>

"Big news in Hollywood today. Have the hot new couple of Emma Stevens and CM Punk broken up? Photos have emerged of the WWE Champion seemingly leaving the young actress's apartment with several bags. Their relationship started mid last year and the duo were on a high, with Punk being the Champion of the WWE, and Emma winning the Golden Globe for best actress. But it seems like the Hollywood scene got too much to handle for the WWE wrestler, who is well known for living Straight Edge. No alcohol. No drugs-"

"Turn it off."

Eve Torres grabbed the remote quickly from one of the Bella Twins, and switched the television off. They were in the middle of the monitor bay before Raw started, and Eve glanced around her to see if anyone else, in particular Punk, was about. With the coast clear, she turned back to the twins, who looked upset at the news. Brie raised an eyebrow at the Colorado native, "Is this the reason he's been a mess this week?"

Eve nodded, her dark hair swaying. She let out a small sigh, and placed the remote on the television, "I went to visit Maryse two days ago, and Emma was there. She told me what happened. It's so sad."

Nikki pulled her hair back into a ponytail, shaking her head, "I liked Emma. She was so down to earth and she made Punk so happy. What the hell happened?"

Eve sat on the chair opposite the twins, "She wanted to give up these major movie roles so she could spend more time with him, and settle down. But he didn't want her to do that. He said they were still too young for that-"

Brie snorted, "Punk too young? Please at the rate he is going, Nick and Nikki's kids are going to be calling him Grandpa Punk."

Eve stifled a laugh, "I know." Her lips dropped into a sad smile again, "He said they've still got the best years of their careers ahead of them, and he didn't want her to throw that away. But she didn't want to as long as he was around, so he basically told her he'd be out of the picture until they were both ready."

"Sometimes I just want to smack him upside the head."

Eve stifled another small laugh at the outburst from Brie. She nodded, agreeing, "I don't blame you. Orton already gave him a lecture about it." She inclined her head towards the television, "It's been all over the entertainment news and the gossip websites. I feel bad for the two of them. No one is going to leave them alone until one of them comes out and says it."

Nikki sighed, "I'm actually going to miss her-"

"Miss who?"

The girls spun around to see CM Punk standing there in his ring attire and tshirt, ready for the Raw show to begin. He raised an eyebrow at the trio of women, who started to look a little flustered and embarassed. Brie jumped up from her seat, and grinned nervously at the WWE Champion, "We're going to miss Natalya. She's not going to be travelling anymore with the Raw brand." Before Punk had a chance to say anything, Brie grabbed her sister's arm, and waved at Eve and Punk, "Sorry, we're needed in makeup, ciao!"

Eve stood up from her seat, and rocked back on her heels, an awkward silence falling between the two. She sighed, and offered a small smile at Punk, "I better go get ready for the show." The Colorado native went to move past Punk, but stopped when she felt a hand tug at her elbow. Spinning around, she raised an eyebrow at Punk, who offered her a sheepish smile.

The WWE Champion rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "I heard you went to Maryse's the other day." Punk watched as Eve's eyes fluttered shut, and she released a small sigh. He knew she knew exactly what he wanted. He continued, his voice quiet, "Emmy- Uh, Emma was there, wasn't she?"

Eve laid a gentle hand on his arm, and tried to smile at the man, seemingly struggling with his own words, "She was there, Punk. She was so upset, but she knows why you did it. Us Divas want to kill you, but at the same time, we know that it's not the right time for her to give up what was going on for her. I just wish you guys didn't have to go through this." She rubbed his arm, affectionately, "You're like my older brother, Punk. I hate seeing you like this-"

"I'm fine!"

The former Divas Champion slapped his arm, and narrowed her eyes at him, "I saw you growl at a child the other day in the airport. You are not fine." She folded her arms across her chest, "If this is what you wanted, then you need to snap out of it and concentrate on your career here. If that's not important to you anymore, then ring the poor girl up because I know she's as miserable as you are."

As Eve disappeared from his sight, Punk ran a hand through his hair, a deep sigh escaping him. A million thoughts were running through his head. He had made the right decision, but like he told Cena, it was quite possibly the worst feeling ever coming from it.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday, 22nd February<span>

Emma Stevens growled at the magazine in her hands. Whilst she lounged in the armchair in front of her agent's desk, she had flipped lazily through a magazine. When that one had been of no interest to her anymore, she flung it aside, and plucked another one from the pile on her agent's table, and was horrified by the front cover of the gossip magazine. The Star magazine had so wonderfully splashed two separate photos across the front page. One was of her, and another was of Punk, and both looked absolutely miserable. What was even more horrifying, was that the bright print across the cover read, 'Stevens wants more than just the Best in the World'. Angrily, Emma flicked through the magazine to find the article, that was outlining the so called exclusive on their recent split. Emma and Punk had yet to release official word, however, the photos of Punk leaving her apartment with his bags were all over the internet and there was nothing they could do with everyone hypothesising over why he was moving his bags out of her place. Rolling her eyes, she read through the article, and scoffed multiple times at the supposed sources, who claimed they fought repeatedly. She was wondering when they were going to start on a supposed mystery woman or man for their dramatic breakup. Her head lifted up, when her agent walked into the office, and sat behind her desk, raising an eyebrow at the young starlet in front of her.

"What?"

Anna looked heavenward, "Pardon?"

Emma clenched her jaw, "Pardon." She flung the magazine on her agent's desk, "Some classy journalism going on here."

Anna Meares reached for the magazine, a grimace covering her face, "I'm aware of their lack of credibility, however, this fanfare is going to continue until you release an official statement that you've split from him."

"Try not to sound too happy about it."

"Oh trust me, I did a dance when I saw the photos, Emma." Emma shot a glare at her agent, and Anna rolled her eyes, tossing the magazine in the bin, "I'm not as cold hearted as you think, Emma. I saw how happy he made you. I really did. But then I saw you change your life around for him, when he wasn't prepared to change his life for you-"

Emma held up a hand, "Please, I don't need a repeat of the cliffnotes to my breakup." She leant back in her seat, "I'm not releasing an official statement."

Her agent shot her a stern look, "I advise that it be in your best interest to release one, otherwise next week's news will feature a story on you being pregnant with his child and wanting to get back together with him." She ran a hand through her hair, annoyed, "I've ignored quite a few phonecalls today on your behalf, and I'd really like to put a stop to this madness."

The young Australian actress folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly, a frown on her face, "Releasing a statement means that it's over."

Anna sighed, "Which means that you can move on. Leave for Italy on a clean slate, and do all these movies." The older woman paused, before leaning over to reach into a drawer on the side of the desk. She pulled out a photo and showed it to Emma, a small smile on her face, "I want you to have that career that you so desperately wanted to have before all of this happened. I haven't seen this girl in a while. I know you've been happy with Punk, but this used to make you happy as well and you just pushed it to the side. Give it another chance, please."

Emma reached forward and plucked the photo from her agent's hand. It was a photo from over a year ago. Emma remembered taking it. She was on the set of Saving Amy, and had just met Hugh Jackman. Her arm was wrapped around the older actor, and he had an arm around her shoulder, the two of them smiling into the camera. Emma had never felt that excited before and she had been so eager to start on the film straight away. She sighed, placing the photo back on the desk, "Give me a few days and I'll let you know what to do."

Anna nodded, satisfied with the response, "Now another issue." She leant back, and reached for a drawer in her desk again. Pulling it open, she retrieved two tickets from inside them, and held them up in front of Emma. The young actress's eyes widened at the sight of the two tickets, and she started to shake her head side to side. Anna shook her own head, "No, don't shake your head at me." She handed the tickets to Emma, who took them, a frown on her face, "You are going to the Oscars."

Emma stared down at the tickets in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears. She wiped at her eyes quickly, "I was supposed to go with Punk."

Anna watched as her client struggled to stay composed. With a sigh, Anna got up from her seat, and moved to stand in front of Emma. She leant back against her desk, "Emma, I know it's hard." She reached out to Emma's shoulder, patting it gently, "Go with Zac. Have fun. Forget about him, please."

The young Australian actress stared at the two tickets in her hands. It was a dream to go to the Oscars, and she knew she couldn't miss them. She was nominated and it was frowned upon to not show up. Her heart clenched at the thought that a few weeks ago, she had picked a dress with Punk for the occasion, and now she wasn't going to even get the chance to wear it with him. With a sigh, she realised she needed to focus on herself now. She rose from her seat, and tossed the tickets into her handbag. She chewed her lip, momentarily, "Anna?"

Her agent watched her curiously, "Hmm?"

"I need a ticket to Chicago."

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 27th February<span>

The Raw show in Portland was over, and CM Punk was packing his bag, ready to head home for a few days break in Chicago. As he pulled his bag over his shoulder, he heard his phone start ringing, and he glanced at it, raising an eyebrow at the unknown number. Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, he headed out to the car park, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Brooks?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell is this?"

A groan was heard through the phone, "For the love of god. I don't know who has the worst manners, you or your godforsaken ex girlfriend. It's Anna Meares."

Punk's face fell, "How did you get this number?"

"You're a smart boy, work it out."

"What do you want?"

Anna sighed, heavily, and Punk frowned at the noise, "I need a favour."

Punk snorted, "Yeah sure, anything for the woman who despised my relationship with Emma."

In Los Angeles, the older woman leaned back in her seat behind her desk, her fingers twirling a pen, "I didn't necessarily despise-"

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

Anna rolled her eyes at his tone, "Your exgirlfriend has been miserable. She's barely cracked a smile in the past two weeks, and the only time she smiled at the Oscars yesterday was for photos and when Sacha Cohen poured ashes all over Ryan Seacrest." She tapped her pen against the desk, pursing her lips, "I get that she's miserable over your breakup, but it's gone on long enough. You didn't break up with her for her to be miserable. You broke up with her so she could move on and have that career she dreamed of all those months ago."

"Some people aren't as heartless as you are."

The agent bit back a smirk, but pressed on, ignoring the snide remark from the WWE Champion, "I need you to convince her that this is the best for her. Remind her of how happy acting used to make her." She paused, her voice softening, "Look, if you're the man who made her happy like she always raved to me about, you will do what is right. I know you want her to be happy, so try and snap her out of this.. thing she's in, alright?"

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? I'm keeping my distance so she can move on."

"Oh trust me, you'll know when to do it. Have a nice night, Mr Brooks."

As the dial tone rang out in his ear, CM Punk stared at the phone in wonder. He had no idea what he was supposed to do to cheer up his ex-girlfriend and he had no idea when to do it. Shaking his head, he unlocked his car, a million thoughts running through his head. Either way, he needed to speak to Emma, but he just didn't know how.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday, 29th February<span>

It's not every day that CM Punk would get a day off to spend in his hometown of Chicago, Illnois. Luckily for him, after the Raw show in Portland, Oregon, there was no show till Friday, so he was able to fly home and spend his time passed out on his couch. His apartment didn't feel the same, however. From the moment he got home, and went into the bathroom, he was reminded of Emma. One side of his bathroom drawers were filled with all her stuff. With a groan, he had slammed the drawers shut, his eyes clenched tightly shut to avoid seeing the painful reminders. Memories only flooded his mind again when he spotted a few of her dresses, jeans and shirts hanging up in his closet. He had the sudden urge to move everything into a box, but his heart clenched at the thought. For two days, he had successfully avoided his closet and reminded himself not to open the wrong drawers in the bathroom. But today was going to be different. He had been thinking about what Anna had said. Sure, he didn't want to listen to the woman, but the moment she said Emma wasn't happy, it tugged at his heart. He wanted his former girlfriend to be happy, and he knew breaking up with her was hard, but the last thing he wanted was for her to continue to waste the opportunities by crying over him. Like Eve had told him weeks before, if they weren't going to embark on their careers and make the most of them, what was the point to breaking up. He was still trying to figure out a way to tell her, but he was too scared to pick up the phone. As he lounged on his couch in his dark sweatpants and a tshirt, watching television, a knock was heard at his door. Glancing at his watch, he assumed it wasn't Colt, considering the guy had a supposed hot date tonight and had ditched his best friend. With a curious look on his face, the WWE Champion swung open his front door, and stood shocked at the person standing before him.

"Hi."

Taking a few moments to form a coherent sentence, all Punk could utter back was, "Emma."

The young Australian actress smiled gently at him, "How you been?"

Punk stared at her, still not believing she was there in front of him, "Yeah, alright. You?"

"Yeah, good." She rocked back on her heels, "I saw the PPV. Congratulations."

Punk's lips quirked in a small smile, "Thanks. I saw the Oscars, you looked beautiful and sorry that you didn't win." He shook his head, quickly, "Shit, my bad. Do you want to come inside?"

Emma laughed, and Punk's smile grew more at the sound of it. He had missed that. "Thanks. I won't be too long." She moved inside, and headed towards his bedroom, and Punk followed her, confused. He watched as she pulled her clothes off the hangers, and it was then he noticed the small duffel bag she carried.

"You came here for your stuff?"

Emma turned around, her eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah. Figured they couldn't stay here much longer."

"Huh." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned on his heel and left the room, "I'll go see if there's any of your stuff in the other rooms."

As soon as he had left, Emma tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She grabbed the rest of her clothes and tried to shove them as quickly as possible into her bag. She went into the bathroom next and grabbed her toiletries, throwing them in her bag as well. She chewed her lip, a sad look on her face as she glanced around the bedroom she was in. This had been her home for so many months, and now it was nothing to her anymore. Dropping the bag to the ground, she sat on the edge of the bed, her head buried in her hands. Her fairytale was all over, and she was trying so hard to move on. Coming back here was a mistake. She should've just left her belongings here, and forgotten about them. She didn't hear the footsteps return to the room, and CM Punk frowned upon seeing his exgirlfriend, hunched over on the edge of his bed. He put the DVDs down on the desk next to him, and moved to sit next to Emma.

"Emmy," started Punk, prying her hands away from her face, "Baby, look at me."

Emma sniffled, turning her head from him, "Don't call me that."

Punk's face softened, and he pulled her closer to him, burying his head into the side of her neck, "I'm so sorry, Emmy." He felt her try to pull away from him, and he lifted his head, watching as she struggled, "Emma, c'mon."

The young woman shook her head, a hand reaching up to brush away the few tears making a trail down her face, "I get why you did it, Punk. I really do, but I can't be happy about it."

"I'm not happy about it either, but it needed to happen." He glanced at the bag on the floor, "I could've sent your stuff. You didn't need to come all the way here."

Emma shrugged, reaching a hand up to wipe her tears from her cheeks, "I'm in New York for the weekend. I'm flying out to Italy on Saturday."

Punk nodded, "So you took the role? I'm glad, Emma, I really am."

Her quiet voice echoed in the room, "Will you take me back now?"

His heart sank at the words, and he rubbed a hand over his tired face, "That's not how it works, Emma." Realisation dawned on him, and Anna Meare's words echoed in his head, about knowing the right time to talk to Emma. Anna had known Emma was coming to Chicago. That was why she had called. He sighed, heavily, "Emmy, you can't be like this. You need to go do your acting and be that girl before you met me. The one that dreamed of the massive career. I want you to be happy. I want you to have that career you so desperately wanted originally-"

Emma's head snapped up, and she stared at Punk, "Did Anna call you?"

Punk's eyes widened, "No."

The young Australian jumped up from the bed, her face in shock, "Oh my god, she did! Those were her exact words to me. Why did she call you?"

Punk ran a hand through his hair, his jaw clenched tightly, "She wanted me to talk to you. She told me how miserable you were. I wanted to make you happy."

Emma snorted in disbelief, "Make me happy by not breaking up with me, Punk. That's how you make me happy."

Punk stood up from the bed, and he threw his hands in the air, "And watch you slowly throw away your career?"

"I would've had a career-"

"Just not the one you came to America for!" exclaimed Punk, "You were going to downgrade, just so you could be with me. What were you going to do, Em? While I was on the road, were you just going to sit at home?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're on the road four days a week."

Punk let out an angry laugh, "Emma, my road schedule for the next month is brutal. I don't get to come home to Chicago at all. They are making me one of the new faces of the company. I don't have time to come home."

"You could've made time to come home if I was here."

The WWE Champion shook his head, "No, I couldn't. This is my job. It's my life." He watched her face fall, "I'm a selfish bastard, I know. But until I'm too broken and tired to compete, I'm going to keep competing. And that should be your mentality. You're 23 for god's sake!" Punk winced as tears slowly made their way down Emma's face, "I love you, and I want to see you do what you do best. I'm not going anywhere." He scratched the back of his neck, "I'll be here waiting when we're ready. If you'll still have this old guy, I'll be here."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed for a second, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She knew what he was saying was right. But it still hurt like hell knowing he wasn't going to be there for her. She knew she was better off without any distractions. Her eyes opened, hesistantly, and she chewed her lip, "I'm going to miss you."

Punk reached a hand forward, and brushed back some hair from her face, "I'm going to miss you too, Emma." He sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall, "When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

He was already internally kicking himself before he had even asked her, but he asked her anyway, "Stay for the night here." He watched her face fall, and he leaned forward to kiss her softly, "I don't want you going back alone this late at night." He didn't need a response. Instead, Emma kicked off her shoes, and Punk pulled her back onto the bed, pushing back the covers and curling underneath. Emma curled into his chest, and Punk buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. He felt her trembling hands grip the hem of his tshirt tightly, and he moved his own hands to wrap around her, curling his fingers underneath the small tshirt. Moving his face to find hers blindly in the dark, he kissed her, feeling her hot tears against his face. Her small fingers worked quickly to tug his shirt up and Punk did the same to her own. It was a stupid idea but neither of them could think of anything else, other than being right there with each other, and needing each other more than anything. Rolling over, Punk gripped her jeans and pulled them down. There was no going back now, and neither of them were planning on stopping any time soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, CM Punk felt the unexpected empty space next to him. With a frown, he sat up and spotted a small note sitting on the pillow that Emma should've been resting on. He gripped it tightly, his eyes scanning the page, and he sighed, reading the few words written on the page.<p>

'I love you, Punk. I always will.'

* * *

><p><span>Monday, 5th March<span>

"One of our top stories today is that Emma Stevens has won the role of a lifetime, working with Martin Scorsese and Leonardo DiCaprio in Italy on Scorsese's new film. The young and upcoming Golden Globe winner is on the rise with a handful of movie roles being thrown at her left, right and centre. The Australian actress flew into Italy yesterday to begin filming, and I, personally, can not wait for this film-"

"Lucky bitch! I want a piece of DiCaprio!" cried Brie, as the group of wrestlers and Divas sat in front of the television in the catering area.

"But it's not all good news for Emma Stevens. Her rep released an official statement today after weeks of speculation, and it was confirmed that the Australian has split up with her boyfriend, CM Punk. Emma was quoted as saying 'Both our careers are on the rise, and it was best that we be without any distractions. I wish him all the best, and he'll always be a big part of my life.'"

The silence that echoed around the catering area was deafening. CM Punk watched, his expression not wavering from the blank one he currently had. He reached down and grabbed his WWE title belt, and stood up to leave the area. He could feel all the Superstars and Divas' eyes on his back as he left the room. That statement was the final nail in the coffin. The two of them were officially done. He rubbed a hand over his slicked back hair. He didn't need any more distractions. He needed to concentrate on his career. He made his way into the monitor bay, and found a spare seat to sit and watch one of the screens before the show started. He was content being away from the prying eyes of his co-workers. Punk didn't want the questions to start just yet, and he hoped they would respect his privacy. His wish for privacy was over instantly, when someone approached him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the other red carpet handbag."

CM Punk suppressed the urge to growl at the man who had just entered the monitor bay. He kept his attention on the screen in front of him, intent on ignoring the high profile star standing behind him. Unfortunately, said high profile star moved in front of CM Punk's vision and block the monitor from his view. Punk glared at him, "What do you want, Dwayne?"

"Someone's bitchy today."

"Fuck off back to Hollywood, Superstar."

The man known to millions of WWE fans as The Rock only smirked at the WWE Champion, "Oh after the show, I will head right on back there and maybe I'll just call up your girlfriend while I'm at it.. Oh wait, ex-girlfriend."

John Cena was lucky he was standing nearby. He had been in the catering area when the announcement about Emma and Punk had been made, and he had followed his best friend to see if he was alright. As soon as the words had left the Rock's mouth, Punk had lunged from his chair to tackle the Rock, but John got to Punk first. Grabbing his arms behind his back, John struggled to keep a hold on the WWE Champion. Chris Irvine had witnessed the entire thing, and pushed Punk back as well. Mike Mizanin and Stephen Farrelly, who were warming up close by, stepped in and pushed Dwayne Johnson back. "Get off me, Cena!" roared Punk, his eyes glaring at the actor in front of him.

"Did I hit a nerve, Punk?"

Mike pushed Dwayne back, "You shut the hell up! Don't you dare come waltzing in here thinking you're top shit. You're nothing to us, Dwayne, and you have no goddamn right to say what you did."

Dwayne lunged for Mike, but Stephen pushed him back again, "I'd listen to him if I were you, fella. You're on your own back here. If I catch you saying something like that again to Punk, I'll make sure he really does kick your shiny ass teeth down your throat." The Royal Rumble winner pushed Dwayne back again, and the Hollywood star turned around and made his way to the locker rooms, but not without a glance and smirk over his shoulder. Stephen shook his head, "What an ass."

John Cena glanced at his best friend, who was seething with anger, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," snapped Punk, glaring in the direction that the Rock had disappeared in, "I hope to hell you beat the living shit out of him at Wrestlemania."

The former WWE Champion grinned, "You're not the only one hoping that." He reached a hand out to pat Punk's shoulder, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, John," Punk knew exactly what his friend was implying, and he readjusted his belt on his shoulder, "Got to move on now, and concentrate on my Wrestlemania match. That's what's important now." He nodded at Chris, Mike and Stephen, "Thanks guys, but you really should've let me kick his face in. I'll catch you guys later." The WWE Champion headed down another corridor to his locker room and the four wrestlers stared after him.

Chris Irvine shot a look at John, "He's not okay at all."

Mike rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock."

"The guy just needs time," explained Stephen, "He'll be alright."

John shook his head, "He made a huge mistake. We just need to make him realise that."

Mike looked heavenward, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p><span>Thursday, 8th March<span>

"And, cut!"

Emma Stevens burst into laughter at the look on Leonardo DiCaprio's face, as a flock of pidgeons flew into the scene they had just performed. With a yell, the Oscar nominated actor made a quick dash away from the group of pidgeons, and shot a glare at Emma, who was grabbing a coat to put on to protect her from the cold, "I'm glad you find that amusing, Miss Stevens."

The young Australian smiled softly at the blonde man, "How many times do I tell you, call me Emma!"

The older actor grinned at her, grabbing his coat from a production assistant, "Sorry. How are you liking it so far? Much different from your last film?"

"More violent than the last one."

"From the smile on your face, I'm actually kind of worried that you seem to enjoy the violence," He nodded thanks to another assistant, who handed him and Emma a cup of coffee each, "It's nice to see you smiling by the way."

Emma's brow furrowed at the words. She shot him a curious look as they headed towards Martin Scorsese to find out what they were doing next, "What do you mean?"

"I know about what happened." He inclined his head towards Zac Efron, who was lounging in a chair, watching the bustle of people around him, "Your mate is a bit of a gossip, but he means well." The older actor smiled as Emma rolled her eyes, laughing, "I think it's a mistake and a shame that you guys had to break up, but at the end of the day, I think you're going to have a better relationship when you finally have enough time for each other."

Emma smiled at his words, and she leaned over to loop her arm through his, "Thank you, Leo." She shot a glare at Zac, "What other things did he tell you?"

The blonde man smirked at her, "There was something about a wet tshirt contest in Sydney but that's I could get out of him before he realised his error."

Emma looked heavenward, "I'm actually going to kill him." She had brought Zac for her first few weeks of shooting to keep her company, but at the rate he was going, she was about to kick him out of her apartment in Italy. Her eyes scanned the area around her, as production assistants and camera men ran around trying to organise the next scene. She smiled, rethinking Punk's words in her head, to make the most of her career. She was going to do exactly that, and one day, she would come home to him. And hopefully, he would keep his word and be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon fingers crossed!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Heh. I don't know how many sorrys will cover the almost two month absence from updating! I was away and unable to update :( I do hope you enjoy this chapter but :)

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday 21st March<span>

"I think the pies need a little more time in the oven. They're still a bit raw."

Zac Efron inhaled sharply, and sent a pointed look at the blonde country singer, "Taylor, you can't say that word."

Taylor Swift raised an eyebrow, "Which word?"

"Raw," said Zac, rolling his eyes heavenward, "It's part of the list of words you're not allowed to say in front of Emma."

The blonde's lips twitched upward, a ghost of a smile threatening to form, "And what are the other words?"

"Monday. Night. Raw. WWE. Champion. Lip ring. Tattoos. Pipebomb." Zac paused, a thoughtful look on his face, "Oh and CM Punk."

Emma Stevens snorted from her spot on the bar stool around her kitchen island, "I'm right here, Zac."

The dark haired actor smiled sweetly at her, and leaned over to pat her hand gently, "I've got your back, Emma. Just trying to make you feel better."

"Do you know what will really make me feel better?"

"Punching me in the face is not an option, Stevens."

Emma pouted, "And here I thought you were trying to make me feel better."

"Not to the extent to which I need plastic surgery," retorted Zac, shooting a glare at the dark haired Australian, "Anyway, are the pies almost ready?"

Taylor Swift rolled her eyes, ignoring the actor, and returned to her seat beside Emma. She smiled at her new friend, "You sure you're okay?"

Emma returned the smile, her hands curling around her glass of Coke. She nodded her head, "I'm fine, guys. It's been a few weeks. Honestly, with the movie filming, I've barely had time to sit down and think about it." She took a sip from her glass, "Trust me, I'm fine." It had been almost two months since she had broken up with her boyfriend, CM Punk. Emma was back in Los Angeles for a few weeks. The young actress had been granted a couple of weeks off from filming to complete a few endorsement deals and media commitments, while the film continued on in Italy. Working on the film had been a godsend. She was thankful that Punk talked her into doing the film, however, being apart from the older man was heartbreaking, and she was lucky that the schedule was jammed packed. The long hours had barely left her any time to sit and think about it. She was also thankful for the people around her. While her sister had travelled back to Australia to complete university, Emma had Zac keeping her company, and lately Taylor had been joining them. Emma loved having another girl around, and teased Zac about only introducing her to Taylor because he couldn't cope with her postbreakup mess. Zac had met Taylor when he was filming The Lorax and decided to expand their partnership with a third person.

The blonde clicked her tongue against her teeth, "You know what fine means."

Emma laughed, jumping off her stool and making her way towards the fridge, "Poor choice of words. I'm excellent."

"Has Anna tried setting you up on more dates?"

The Australian rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bottle of Coke from the fridge, "She slipped Pettyfer's number into my day planner again. That woman is on a mission to create the next Brangelina."

"Maybe it will be good for you."

Silence descended upon the kitchen, and the two women looked at Zac questionably. Emma frowned at her best friend, "What are you talking about?"

Zac sighed, "Maybe you should get out there and date. I don't know. Get your mind off him."

"My mind is off him, Zac."

The snap startled Zac and he sighed again, regretting his choice of words, "Look, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." He grabbed his beer bottle and headed into the living room, "I'll just go put the movie on." He could hear the footsteps follow him as he made his way to the couch in front of the television, and he sent a look at Taylor, "I know, I know. I shouldn't have said anything."

Taylor sat next to him on the couch, her voice quiet so Emma couldn't hear them as she prepared dinner in the kitchen, "She said she's fine, Zac. We might not believe it, but if we press harder, she will react like that again." She handed him the remote for the television, "Find the movie she taped. It's on the TiVo I think- Oh wow."

Zac snorted, shaking his head as he stared at the list of taped programs on her television. Amongst the few dramas and comedies, there was a list of Raw and Smackdown shows from February. He shared a look with Taylor, "Oh she's fine, alright."

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 22nd March<span>

"John Cena, you've been lurking outside my office door for ten minutes. What in the world do you want?"

The Boston native grinned sheepishly at his employer, "Hi Stephanie." He took a seat in front of her desk, and nodded at Paul, who was standing beside his wife, "Paul."

The McMahon daughter leaned forward on her desk, resting her arms on the dark wood, "How was your meeting this morning?"

Each Superstar had been scheduled during the week to make the trip to Connecticut to go through their media commitments and outlines for the upcoming Wrestlemania PPV, the Raw shows preceding it, and the Axxess week. As the top Superstar and assumed face of the company, John Cena had the most commitments. None of which he complained about. He grinned at his boss again, "It was good. Going to be a busy few weeks I think."

Stephanie smiled, "Isn't it always?" She raised an eyebrow at the 34 year old, "You didn't come in here for idle chitchat, John. What's going on?"

"I have an idea," started John. He took the cap off his head, and ran a hand over his short hair, "You need a more high profile star for Wrestlemania. Especially the B A Star campaigns." He watched as the couple frowned at him, and he continued, "You need someone who could be like the social media ambassador for the event, or even just be part of B A Star. More people could get interested if there's a more relevant star involved."

Paul Levesque folded his arms over his chest, "We have high profile stars."

"David Arquette is not a high profile star."

Stephanie pursed her lips amused, "And who would you suggest?"

"Emma Stevens."

Paul Levesque blinked at the former WWE Champion seated before him, "What?"

John shot them another sheepish grin, "Emma Stevens. She's a fan of wrestling. She would be perfect for B A Star, and we could get more exposure for it." Inside, John Cena was nervous as hell. If this didn't work, his fellow wrestlers and him were going back to the drawing board to work out how they could get Emma back with Punk. He waited as Stephanie and Paul seemed to think over his idea.

Stephanie sighed, leaning back in her seat, "John, she's all over the news because she broke up with one of our top stars. How is it going to look if she becomes a spokesperson for B A Star?"

"That shouldn't matter. Plus it doesn't matter to Punk."

At that, Stephanie looked skeptical, "He's okay with this?"

"Mmhmm!"

"John..."

The Boston native held up a hand, stalling the older woman from continuing, "Trust me, this is in your best interest. Don't you want more exposure? I heard our buyrates have been down lately." He recoiled at the glare Stephanie gave him, and he held his hands up, "Watercooler gossip, Stephanie. I didn't say anything."

The Executive Vice President pursed her lips again, her mind ticking over the proposition that her former WWE Champion had just proposed to her. With a sigh, she waved her hand, "I'll make a few calls, and hopefully we can get her on board."

John grinned at her, "Perfect. Anyway, I got to run. I'll see y'all at Raw!" As he dashed out the door, he didn't notice the skeptical look on Paul Levesque's face. The COO of the WWE excused himself from his wife's office and followed John down the corridor towards the elevator of the WWE building.

"John, wait up!" John spun around and was met face to face with Paul Levesque, "John, Punk hasn't okayed this has he?" The blush that grew on John's cheeks gave it all away, and Paul looked heavenward, "What the hell are you trying to pull, Cena? It's a good idea to have her as an ambassador for the Be A Star, but c'mon, Punk is going to kill us. Mainly you."

John ran a hand over his face, "He's not been himself."

"No shit, Cena. He broke up with his girlfriend, what do you expect him to be like?"

"He almost killed Mizanin-"

"We've all tried to kill that pain in the ass."

The former WWE Champion sighed, "Paul, you saw how he was when he was with her. He's not the same. You want your champion to put on a match at Wrestlemania? I don't think he's going to do it in the state that he's in. And look at the storyline you've got him in. You're attacking his family. The guy is not at his best."

Paul exhaled, shaking his head, "This better work, Cena, or so help me god, I'm not going to help you when he comes after you."

"We'll just blame it on Mike."

* * *

><p><span>Friday 23rd March<span>

Emma Stevens was beyond bored. As her agent, Anna Meares, droned on and on about her upcoming shoots and interviews, the young actress was barely paying any attention. She'd already flicked through the magazine in her lip twice, and now was trying to stay awake throughout the meeting with the older woman. Her eyes continually fluttered shut, her chin resting on her hand, as she reclined in the seat in front of Anna's desk. It was her routine visit to the older woman, who she still hadn't forgiven for calling her ex-boyfriend to give him a talk about her. The agent was lucky she was good at her job, otherwise Emma would've been out of there on the first incident that Anna created. As her eyes fluttered shut once again, Anna's voice peaked her interest.

"The WWE called."

The brunette jerked upright in her seat, "What?"

Anna looked heavenward, "Christ. Tell me you don't act like this in interviews."

"I chew gum like a camel just like you told me to," said Emma, smiling sweetly at Anna.

The agent rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time, "The WWE called. They want you to be a part of B A Star."

Emma looked confused, "And you said?"

Anna folded her arms on the desk, "I said no."

The Australian actress blinked, "Why?"

"You're a smart girl. I'm not going to spell it out for you. Last thing I need is for you to get caught up in some sort of scandal from that company."

Emma snorted, "B A Star is an anti-bullying campaign. What scandal would I be a part of?!"

"While anti-bullying is the in-thing right now, it is not the right move for you. Especially with them. And I don't think it's in your best interests to be part of a campaign with your exboyfriend." She shuffled some papers on her desk, "Anyway, that's all I have for you today. I've organised your flight for Italy on the 1st of April. Depending how long the shoot goes for, I'm not sure, but you'll be able to book your flight home from there. I'll see you before then anyway."

Emma nodded, grabbing her handbag, and she made her way out of the office. Her mind was reeling over the realisation that the WWE wanted her to be a part of the campaign. Surely, they would know about her and Punk. It was all over every gossip magazine Emma could think of. She frowned at the thought, and paused in front of Anna and her own assistant's desk, "Rebecca, can you do me a favour?"

The woman glanced up, pushing her glasses to the top of her head, "What's up?"

"I need the number for Stephanie McMahon. I just realised I didn't copy it down when Anna was talking. I was half asleep, sorry." She grinned sheepishly at Rebecca, who smiled at her knowingly.

Rebecca laughed, "I know the feeling. Let me just find the details.. Ah here, Stephanie McMahon. She faxed over this document about your campaign. Just take the whole thing. I won't be needing it."

Emma smiled at her, "Thanks heaps, Rebecca. I'll see you in a few weeks!" She darted out of the area, and made a beeline for the elevator. As she stepped inside the elevator, she scrambled through her bag from her iPhone, and quickly dialled in the number for Stephanie McMahon, "Hi Ms McMahon? It's Emma Stevens. I'm sorry to call like this, but I've talked it over again with my agent and I would love to be a part of B A Star if you're still willing to have me." She paused, listening to the Executive Vice President, "Excellent. So, Atlanta on the 26th? Perfect. I'll see you then. Thank you so much, bye!" Throwing her phone in her bag, she exited the lift with a smile on her face. It could quite possibly be the riskiest move she made. Part of her wanted to see Punk, but her inner fan girl also wanted to be a part of the biggest event of the wrestling calendar, and she was going to do it, whether her agent liked it or not.

* * *

><p><span>Monday 26th March<span>

"Bastard."

Punk snorted, leaning back in his chair, his script balancing on his thigh. The group of Superstars involved in the Raw Supershow in Atlanta, Georgia, were sitting in the catering area, going over their various promos. Unfortunately for Chris Irvine, his attempts at calling Punk a bastard were proving hilarious to the Straight-Edge Superstar, who was laughing everytime he said it. The man known to the fans as Chris Jericho also bit back a laugh at the ridiculousness of the promo. Their feud had started off well, but in the past two weeks, he'd had to make up a lie about Punk's sister being a druggie, and now he was telling Punk that his mother did the wrong thing by having him out of wedlock. The Creative team had seriously lost the plot. He threw his script at Punk, who let out a laugh at the frustrated look on Jericho's face, "I don't know if I can go through with this."

Chris joined in laughing, "What makes it worse is you have to attack Christian afterwards."

The mentioned Superstar shot a glare at the two of them, "Considering the state he's been in, I don't think this is a laughing matter."

CM Punk raised an eyebrow at the Canadian, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jason Reso, known as Christian in the WWE, shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing man, don't worry." To his left, he tried not to glance at the death stare John Cena and Mike Mizanin were both sending him, "Forget it."

The WWE Champion shook his head, a bitter laugh leaving him. People had been walking on eggshells around him. His best friends were a different story. They were trying to help him forget, while everyone else just avoided him like the plague. Sure the first few weeks had been hard, but now Punk was focused on Wrestlemania. He didn't want his match to get lost amongst John and Dwayne's match, or even Paul and Taker's match. Jericho and him needed to put on a great match and make it memorable, and nothing was going to stop him at all. Noise from outside the opened catering room door alerted the Champion and he glanced up to see an entourage of people move past the door. He smirked, "Looks like the Diva has hit the building."

John Cena groaned from his seat beside Sheamus, "One week and then this will be all over." He stood up from his seat, "I can't say it's been fun." He paused, "It's been freaking hell, but good luck to anyone that gets to work with him after me." Noise from outside made John stop his tirade and he glanced to see another entourage of people move past the door, and his face paled.

Sheamus raised an eyebrow, "What? Dwayne needs two entourages? Yo, fella where the hell are ya going?!"

John Cena darted from the room, making a beeline for the second entourage that had passed the catering room. He manuveured past a few people, before spotting the small dark haired woman, "Emma!"

Emma Stevens spun around and beamed widely at John Cena. With a shriek, she leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. The former Champion lifted her up, and hugged her tightly to him. In the small amount of time that Emma had been dating Punk, the young actress had formed a special bond with the Boston native. He was like her big brother and she had missed him terribly after her and Punk had split up. The wrestler set her back on the floor gently, and he took a step back from her, his smile wide. She grinned at him also, "How you been, Johnny?"

"Good baby girl. Real good. How about you?"

She looped her arm through his, "Good, John. Been filming in Italy for a bit. Now, be a good man and lead me to Stephanie please, and you can tell me all about why you have to go up against that giant pain in the ass." John snorted and guided her down the hall, his eyes on the young girl, and not noticing the pair of eyes watching them intently from a few feet away.

* * *

><p>"I didn't hurt you too bad, man, did I?"<p>

Christian waved it off, grabbing a towel to wipe his sweaty chest, "It's fine, man. I'm sorry about before by the way." The segment between CM Punk and Christian had ended. They were originally supposed to have a match, but last minute changes to the script and time constraints, saw the two of them get into a small fight that would eventuate in an excuse for Christian to be off screen. The Canadian had managed to re-aggravate an old injury and needed some time off, and this attack played well into that.

CM Punk's lips quirked upward, "Relax, I don't blame you for being worried. I need to get my head straight." He took the towel offered to him from a production assistant and thanked them quietly, "You coming on Saturday?"

The former Tag Team Champion nodded, "Dude, I'm inducting him into the Hall of Fame. Of course I'll be there. I'm trying to come up with various ways to embarass him."

Punk rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Adam is going to kill you regardless of what you do." His eyes landed on the figure making his way towards them, and CM Punk groaned, "Dwayne."

"Well, well, if it isn't the red carpet handbag."

The Chicago native smirked, "I see you're recycling old catch phrases.. Again." He swung the towel over his shoulder, and his title belt over the other one, "What do you want, Dwayne?"

Dwayne Johnson smirked back at Punk, ignoring the small crowd that was gathering around them. Everyone had been informed of the last incident between the two men, and they were all on edge to see what would happen this time, "Just getting ready for the surprise."

His brow furrowed, his arms coming to fold over his chest, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Rock continued to smirk, "You'll see." His face lit up as he heard voices come down the corridor into the backstage area, "And here it comes. Tell me, Punk, how does it feel to know your employers have gone behind your back and employed your exgirlfriend to be a part of their anti-bullying campaign? WWE really protects their own around here.. Well at least I thought they did."

As the voices came closer, CM Punk turned to see who it was. The Rock's words were echoing in his head and he hoped to God it wasn't true. His eyes widened as Emma Stevens came around the corner, walking beside Stephanie McMahon. He swallowed, and stared at his former girlfriend, a million thoughts running through his head. Finding the words to speak, he croaked out one word, "Emma."

The Australian actress paused, turning her head to see the WWE Champion standing there amongst his colleagues. She smiled at him, and moved closer towards him, Stephanie McMahon following her as she did so, "Hey Punk."

Punk tried to smile at her, but he scratched his head, looking curiously at her, "What are you doing here?"

Emma frowned. From what Stephanie had just told her, Punk was okay with the idea that Emma was going to be used. Emma had assumed Punk had suggested her for the part, but as she watched the confused look on his face, she knew this was someone else's idea, and Punk had no idea. "I'm part of the B A Star campaign."

"That's great, Emma, really it is."

"You had no idea did you?" She turned to Stephanie McMahon, "You told me he knew."

Stephanie failed to find any words, and she threw her hands in the air, "I'm going to kill him."

CM Punk watched as Emma's face seemingly crumpled, "Look it's fine. I'm fine with it." He shot her a smile, "Just caught me by surprise, that's all." He ducked his head, his voice quiet, "I missed you."

Emma smiled, "I missed you too, Punk."

A slow bout of applause rang out through the backstage area, and the two former lovers turned to see Dwayne Johnson, a smirk on his face, and his hands applauding the two of them. "Oh that was good, Punk. You're really okay with this?" He snorted, "You're even more pussy whipped than I thought."

CM Punk lunged for him, but before he could reach him, Sheamus and Mike grabbed a hold of him, and pulled him back. The Chicagoan struggled against their hold, his face red with anger, "Get the hell off me!" He watched as Dwayne only grinned at him some more, and he growled at the older man. But what transpired next, shocked them all.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" The yell had Superstars and Divas alike spinning around to face the Australian actress who had stalked towards Dwayne Johnson, her hands on her hips, "Listen here, Dwayne. From the moment I met you, you've left a bad impression on me. You've continuously insulted myself and Punk and I've had it-"

"Listen here, you-"

"No, you shut your mouth and you listen to me!" roared Emma, glaring at the taller man. Behind her, Stephanie, Paul, CM Punk and the other Superstars watched in amusement and shock as the small woman took on one of the biggest names in the business. Her familiar words made Punk smile, his anger slowly dissolving as he watched her, her face red with anger as well, "You seem to forget something Dwayne. You seem to forget that I'm not just an actress, who runs in the same social circles you do. No that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you forget that one year ago, I was just a fan of wrestling sitting at home watching Raw and Smackdown. Deep down I'm still that same fan, and do you know what's even better now? I'm a fan that people are going to listen to. I do one interview telling them exactly what you've said about me and Punk, and all your precious people are going to see you for what you really are, Dwayne."

Dwayne Johnson glared at the young woman, "You forget Miss Stevens, I'm going to beat John Cena at Wrestlemania."

Emma smirked, "Oh bravo, Dwayne. You're going to beat him in one match for the entire year. And what are you doing to do after that? While John is here headlining Raw. While Punk is here being the WWE Champion. During that time, you're going to fade into obscurity and if you pull another one of your pigheaded stunts like you did at Survivor Series when you met me backstage, and I'll make sure you stay in obscurity do you understand?"

"I'm not intimidated by you. Look at you!"

She shrugged, a smirk growing wider on her face, "That new Mark Wahlburg movie you are part of? Pain and Gain?" She watched as Dwayne's face drained of colour, "I'm playing Mark's daughter, and I'm sure he'll be interested to hear how well I get along with my costars, don't you think?" She winked at the larger man, "I'll see you around, Dwayne." The actress spun around on her heel and left the backstage area quickly, her face crumpling with hot tears. The past few weeks had caught up with her and the embarassment of seeing Punk without him knowing and then Dwayne's words had been enough to break her down. She moved quickly down the hallway, ignoring the quickening footsteps behind her. Within moments, she was being spun around and she buried her face into a bare chest. Her sobs shook her body, and arms wrapped around her tightly. Emma lifted her head, and gazed at the man holding her. She shook her head, "What are you doing?"

CM Punk hugged her tighter to him, "Making sure my woman is okay."

Emma snorted through her tears, "I'm not your woman." She pulled away from him, his arms still around her loosely, "I'm sorry about that."

The WWE Champion smirked, "I'm not going to lie. You should've let me take him down. But watching him get his ass handed to him by a five foot girl made my night." He stepped closer to her, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek, "Didn't know you had that in you, Princess."

The young woman leaned into his touch, "Do you want me to be a part of B A Star?"

"Yeah, the kids will love it. Plus I don't think they are buying that Mark Henry used to be bullied. I'm quite sure he ate the people that bullied him." Emma let out a giggle, and Punk smiled, "I've missed that."

"I've missed you too, Punk."

Punk stared at her, before he spoke again, "I have a spare ticket to the Hall of Fame ceremony." He watched as she opened her mouth to protest, "You're going to be in Miami anyway with the B A Star campaign, and I know how much of a fan you are, so do you want to come?"

Emma frowned and took a step back from the man in front of her, "What? Punk, I don't understand."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Please, Emmy. I've missed you like hell. I know I said we would wait till we're ready, but I'm ready now. If you're willing to be with me and we will focus on our careers together, and whatever time we have together, we will make the most of it. But I can't keep you out of my life. I've seen how miserable you are. I get threatening messages from Zac and some chick called Taylor. I know you've been watching every Raw episode since I left." He looked sheepish for a moment, "I've bought enough gossip magazines to rival Maryse for God's sake. I can't not have you in my life, Emmy baby. I really can't." He watched as her eyes filled with tears, and he waited with baited breath for her to reply. After a minute, he ducked his head, "Look, I'll let you think- MM!"

Emma leaped onto the WWE Champion, her lips pressing hard against his own, and Punk grinned against her lips, "You are such a pain in the ass for putting me through almost two months of grief!" She shrieked at him, her arms tight around his neck, "I'll kill you later, but right now, we need to talk over some things."

Punk smiled, kissing her again. He put her on the ground, and moved away from her, "The show isn't going to end for another half hour. I've got something to take care of, but I'll meet you outside after. You can come on my bus and we will talk, Emma. Go find the girls. I know Eve and Maryse are lurking nearby." He kissed her again, his smile not fading as he watched his new girlfriend run off towards the Divas locker room. As she disappeared around a corner, a scowl formed on his face, and he stormed off back towards the backstage area to find the one man responsible for all of two seconds of spying John Cena standing near the gorilla area, CM Punk had grabbed him by the lapels of his green Cenation shirt and pushed him against a wall, a scowl on the WWE Champion's face. Onlookers watched in shock as the two best friends engaged in a heated argument.

"You organized it, didn't you?"

John pushed Punk off of him and stepped away from the wall, "Organise what?!"

"Don't play stupid with me, Cena," snapped Punk, his eyes narrowing. "You roped Stephanie McMahon into this." He glanced behind him at the McMahon daughter, who nodded in confirmation, "This was all your idea. You lied to everyone."

John pursed his lips, "So what if I did?"

Punk shoved him, again, "It's not your relationship to meddle in-"

"Did you not enjoy it?!"

"We broke up!" yelled Punk, "And sure, I'm going to thank you because it made me realise I can't live without the girl, but you know very well it could've gone a different way." He scoffed, snarling at his friend, "But you couldn't help yourself, could you?"

John Cena threw his hands up in the air, "You've been miserable. I thought it would help!"

"Stop worrying about my relationship, Cena, and start worrying about yours."

Amongst the deafening silence, there was a few audible gasps at the harsh words. Everyone knew of John Cena's divorce but no one had said it openly. John's face fell at the unexpected slur from his supposed best friend. Shaking his head, the former WWE champion looked at his friend, upset, "I just wanted to see my friend happy. I took the risk because I knew it would work out. I knew you loved her that much and you wanted her back. You should be thankful you have a girl who loves you just as much in return." John Cena pushed past his friend, and disappeared down the corridor, leaving CM Punk and many other Superstars and Divas watching in shock. The WWE Champion sighed, trying to calm himself down. He appreciated what John did, but it was the wrong way to go about it. It could've gone terribly wrong, but he was glad it hadn't. He shouldn't have snapped at him. He instantly regretted it, but he couldn't understand why John went behind his back. With a groan, he disappeared as well down the corridor to find Emma. He caught her talking to Eve and Kaitlyn, and he smiled, waving her over. She bid goodbye to the girls, and moved to Punk's side as he guided her towards the bus.

"I thought you'd be longer," said Emma, "I saw John walk past. Is everything alright?"

CM Punk nodded, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head, "I love you."

Emma frowned, "I love you too. What's up? Five minutes ago, you were all smiles."

"I just can't believe I got you back considering how big of a jerk I am."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for getting back together! But yes, Punk's a bit of a jerk for screaming at John. But relax, everyone's favourite besties will work it out :) Anyway let me know what you all think! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Well this is awkward. It's been a year since I've updated, and I don't know how many sorrys will make up for it but I hope this chapter does! I took the idea of one reviewer in particular in regards to the breakup of Punk and Emma and it is all explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Monday 26th March<span>

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Is this how you speak to all your clients?"

"Only the ones who decided to fly to Atlanta without telling me!"

Emma Stevens smirked, her phone pressed against her ear, "Oh so you do know where I am."

Anna Meares all but growled into the phone, "Would you like all you have worked for to go down the drain?"

The young Australian actress rolled her eyes, "I'm not having this discussion with you right now, Anna."

"I don't care if you want to have this discussion or not. You need to stop this running off-"

Emma cut off her agent, a scowl on her own face, "You're not a dumb lady, Anna. You're an intelligent woman and I really don't think I need to repeat myself a thousand times when I tell you that you do not need to worry about my personal life, understood? Now, I have to go now and speak with my boyfriend, you remember him don't you. And just a heads up, I've scheduled my flight back to Italy on the 3rd of April, so try and keep the phone calls to a minimum." She could hear her agent spluttering for words and Emma smirked to herself, "Have a nice night, Anna." She threw the phone down onto the bed and raised an eyebrow at the look CM Punk was giving her. "What?"

"When did you grow some balls?"

The Australian rolled her eyes at the older man. The WWE Champion was sprawled across his bed in the tour bus that the WWE had given him recently, and had been thoroughly amused by the phone call that just took place in front of him. Emma crawled onto the bed and sat up against the pillows, a tired look on her face, "She kills my life, I swear."

"I've never met a woman who is not a fan of me or won over by my charms."

"Should I start with a list of your ex-girlfriends?"

CM Punk shot an amused look at her, "You're cheeky." He reached out and pushed himself up against the pillows, facing the young girl, "So you wanted to talk?"

Emma's hands wrung nervously together in her lap. Since making her appearance backstage at Raw that night, the two had avoided any talk by getting food to eat or catching up wiht various Superstars and Divas that Emma hadn't seen in the months during their break up. She chewed her lip, her eyes cast downwards rather than looking at her newly reconciled boyfriend, "Yeah, about that-"

Punk noticed her nerves fluttering to the surface and he reached over and grabbed one of her hands, holding it lightly in his own, "We're pretty stupid."

Emma snorted, her eyes meeting his amused ones, "For the reasons we broke up?"

"I mean we broke up when the going got slightly tough. I know I said I'd wait for the future but by then, what if you had this massive career and didn't have any time for me at all? That would've been worse. Then I would've had no opportunity to be with you." He sighed, running his free hand through his hair, "You have to understand it was an impulse decision and honestly, it probably was because I was scared you were going to blame me if you missed out on any opportunity and regretted it later."

The dark haired girl nodded, squeezing his hand gently, "I get it. I really do, but I don't think I would've regretted anything. Having said that, I think that I was acting too much like a love sick school girl-"

"I don't blame you. I mean look at me- Okay ow."

Emma shook her hand, a slight stinging feeling coursing through it after she slapped Punk's bare chest, "You're an idiot. But I do love you very much and even if we are a million miles apart for however many weeks or months, then we can still make this work." She grinned cheekily at him, patting his hand reassuringly, "Besides, you were losing sleep over breaking up with someone this hot-"

"Oh and I'm the idiot." Emma laughed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the WWE Champion's neck. Punk smiled, burying his head into the side of her neck and he held her tight, relishing the feeling he had missed for the past few months without her. He fell further down the pillows of his bed and cradled Emma against him, his arms secure around her back. "I missed you," He mumbled against her skin, pressing a kiss softly against her neck. As soon as he had uttered those words, he felt warm tears against his shoulder and he pulled his head away, a frown marring his features, "Hey now, princess, what's wrong?"

Emma shook her head, wiping the few tears away with her hand, "I missed you too. I just can't believe I got you back even thought we were both so stupid."

Punk smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Promise I'll never do anything stupid like that again."

"Good."

"This is where you say you'll promise too."

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing he was doing this to make her smile, "Yes, baby, I promise I will never do anything stupid like that again." At Punk's grin, she laughed, burying her head back against his shoulder. She let out a squeal as Punk let out a loud growl, hugging her tight against his chest. As she curled against his chest, a content sigh left her, feeling his hand run through her hair softly. She pressed a kiss to his chest, a smile never leaving her face as she thought how happy she was to be back with him again, and she prayed that nothing else could tear them apart again.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 31st March<span>

"Baby, I love you and everything but could you please hurry up!?"

Emma poked her head from out of the bathroom of the tour bus and sent a heated glare towards her boyfriend, "Well then next time when I ask you if the Hall of Fame is a formal event, don't answer with 'eh the girls wear dresses so I guess it is'."

Punk blinked, holding his hands out to the side, "But they do wear dresses!"

Her dark hair swung across her face as she poked her head out again, "There is a difference between formal dresses and not formal dresses! And no thanks to you, I find out today it's formal!"

A chuckle was heard from behind Punk as Emma disappeared back into the bathroom. Punk shot a glare at Kofi Kingston, his other part time road wife, who was lounging on one of the couches in the front of the bus. "Don't start," warned Punk, a hand reaching up nervously to tug at his own tie.

Kofi held his hands up innocently, "Oh I'm not getting involved, but next time, you might want to be a bit more specific."

"Thank you Kofi!"

Punk look incredulously at Kofi after hearing Emma yell her thanks from the bathroom, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

It was the night of the Hall of Fame ceremony and true to form, Punk had managed to tell his girlfriend differing information about the event, which now led to her running around getting ready like as if it was a red carpet event. Punk had led her to believe it wasn't that fancy, but after speaking with Maryse and Eve and seeing their outfits, Emma had smacked Punk around the head and headed into the bus for an afternoon of pampering and getting ready. He groaned to himself, realising his error and he glanced at the clock nervously.

"Punk, can you grab me my black Zimmerman from my suitcase?"

"What the fuck is a Zimmerman?"

"Dress, Punk. It's a dress!"

"Well why didn't you say that?!"

"Why didn't you tell me it was formal?!"

Punk nodded his head, "Touche." He grabbed her suitcase, rummaging through before finding a black dress, which he prayed was the right one, and threw it towards the bathroom. Seconds later, said dress was thrown back at him and his eyes widened when a bra and pantie clad Emma Stevens emerged from the bathroom, a scowl on her face, "Babe, clothes! Kofi!"

Emma rolled her eyes, before shooting a cheeky wink over her shoulder at Kofi Kingston, who returned one of his own much to Punk's annoyance. She pushed Punk aside and grabbed another black dress from her bag before disappearing back into the bathroom to change.

Kofi grinned, "I like her."

Punk looked heavenward, "Of course you do."

Within minutes, Emma emerged from the bathroom, her hair out and wavy and face done with makeup. Punk's face softened into a smile as he looked over his girlfriend, reaching a hand out to brush a stray strand of hair back behind her shoulder, "You look beautiful."

Emma blushed, her hands brushing over the fabric of the one shouldered black dress that hugged her curves, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Punk." She smiled at Kofi, "Are you my other date for this evening?"

Kofi stood up and grinned, taking the lead to step out of the bus, "Other date, replacement date. Whatever you want, Emma. Just let me know when you get sick of this guy."

As Kofi wandered off in front of them towards the waiting bus that was taking groups of Superstars and Divas, Emma glanced over her shoulder at Punk, "I don't think I ever will."

* * *

><p>The Hall of Fame ceremony had been long, but Emma had enjoyed it immensely, watching as wrestlers she'd watched from when she was younger were inducted into the Hall of Fame. She'd even teared up during Edge's speech as he'd been one of her favourite Superstars over the last few years. After the ceremony, many of the Superstars, Divas and guests were invited into a large ballroom of the hotel that many of them were staying at for food and drinks. Emma stuck close to Punk's side, as he introduced her to many different people, before she was eventually spun away by Mike Mizanin, who demanded he get a dance with her. She had to admit that she had missed Punk's group of friends immensely and she caught up with the girls as well, having missed them the most.<p>

After mingling with a few of the more important people in the WWE heirachy, Punk found his girlfriend, grabbing a drink at the bar and he grabbed her around the waist, grinning at the squeal she emitted in surprise. Shooting a look at him, she rolled her eyes as she slung an arm around his waist, "Hey baby."

Punk eyed her warily, "Are you drunk?"

She poked her tongue out between her teeth, cheekily, "There may have been some shots with the girls but I'm perfectly fine." The Australian actress cuddled close to his side, reaching up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Love you."

Punk smiled. He was never going to get tired of hearing that, and he missed it terribly while they were broken up. He leaned closer to her ear, "Love you too, lightweight."

She laughed, pinching his arm, "You're mean."

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd act so sickenly cute."

Punk turned his head, searching for the source of the voice, before his face lit up at the man standing in front of them, "And where the hell did you dig that suit up from?"

The younger man chuckled, taking a sip of his beer, "Thank fuck Rollins is such a woman sometimes and he manages to bring multiple suits with him, otherwise I was coming naked."

Emma giggled, "Lucky I found out the dress code last minute, otherwise I was probably going to come naked as well."

He winked at her, "We would've made quite the pair."

Punk snorted, his grip tight on his girlfriend's waist, "Ambrose, get your own girlfriend."

"I've tried. It's fucking exhausting." He reached his free hand forward, "Dean Ambrose."

Emma smiled, shaking his offered hand, "Emma Stevens. Nice to meet you. Are you a wrestler?"

The younger man laughed, "Yeah I'm a wrestler, but not a big shot like your boyfriend here. Still working my way up."

Punk explained further, "I have a soft spot for this kid. So I'm trying to put a good word in for him to get a few dark matches whilst we are out on the road." The WWE Champion's smile broadened when he noticed an approaching figure, "And this dumbass is Seth Rollins."

Seth grinned, stepping forward to kiss Emma on the cheek much to Punk's amusement, "Hello beautiful!"

"Seriously, your own girlfriends. Invest in some."

The two-toned man shrugged, "Dean keeps scaring mine away. He gets jealous easily."

The Ohio native looked pointedly at him, "You forgot to pick me up from the airport because of one of them."

"That was one fucking time, get over it!"

Emma looked at Punk, amused, "My god, it's you and John all over again." Whilst she realised Punk hadn't meant for her to see it, but she saw the slight fall in his smiling expression. She frowned, wondering why the very mention of his good friend John Cena had caused such a reaction. As she tuned out of the conversation between the three men, she realised she had barely seen the former champion much during the night. He had been sitting front row with them but a little further down, and she realised that him and Punk had barely spoken upon seeing each other. Casting a glance around the room, Emma's eyes finally found the champion, who was looking slightly glum by another table. Excusing herself, she made her way over to the man she considered a close friend. "Hey John."

The Boston native smiled, standing from his seat to kiss her on the cheek, "Hey baby girl."

Emma smiled, resting her champagne glass on the table, "I've barely seen you all night. Hell, I barely saw you this week!"

John ran a hand through his short hair, "It's a little hard with Axxess going on. I've got a lot of appearances going on this week."

The Australian nodded, "I get it. I've barely spent a lot of the days with Punk, mainly just seen him at night." And true to her suspicions, John flinched at the mention of Punk's name. She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest, "What the hell happened between you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Punk both get skittish every time your names are mentioned."

"No we don't."

Emma looked at him, pointedly, "John, do not lie to me." She watched as he looked over at Punk joking around with Seth and Dean, "John, you two are friends. Was it a fight?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Look, I did something I probably shouldn't have done. But I just wanted him to realise he was an idiot. Hell, you were both idiots, but I wanted him to be happy. And I'm not going to explain exactly what went down because I'd rather not upset you on the eve of Wrestlemania, but we're two guys who came to a misunderstanding." He fiddled with the beer bottle in his hands, "I just wanted him to be happy. If I can't be happy, I sure as hell want to make sure my friends are happy."

Thoughts were racing through Emma's head at his words, and she furrowed her brow, reaching out a hand to clutch at his arm, "Are you alright, John? Why aren't you happy? Is it about the match tomorrow?" Punk had already filled her in that John wasn't to win tomorrow against the Rock, and it wasn't a popular decision amongst the other employees of the WWE. Emma thought that maybe that was the reason John seemed in a mood, as well as his supposed argument with Punk.

John shook his head, sadly, his eyes slowly filling up with tears. At the sight of them, Emma rubbed his arm gently, and he smiled at her, his own hand reaching up to rub his eye, "Not everything is about wrestling. There are other things more important in life and I just want to make sure Punk knew what that was before he lost it. Just like I did." He leaned forward, kissing Emma's cheek, "I'm going to head back to my room. You have a good night, baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

As John disappeared from her sight, Emma couldn't help but feel heartbroken for the man. She caught sight of her own boyfriend still with Seth and Dean, and she made her way over to him, slipping her arm through his, a smile plastered on her face. "Sorry boys, what did I miss?"

Dean winked at her, "Not much, sweetheart. We were just about to head off. Have fun tomorrow and we will see you backstage probably."

The actress bid the boys goodnight, her arm tightening around Punk's. The WWE Champion noticed the slight change in his girlfriend and he unlinked his arm, wrapping it instead around her waist. As he guided her outside towards his tour bus that was parked outside, he kept her close to him, "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded, "I'm fine, Punk. Are you alright?"

He frowned at her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"What happened with Cena?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was waiting for her to figure it out, considering him and John had kept their distance over the past week, "I was a jerk."

The young girl's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "You were a jerk?"

Punk nodded, opening the door to his tour bus, "John was the one that organised for you to be a part of the B A Star campaign, not me." At her curious look, he continued, "He thought he was helping by forcing us to work together and realise that we shouldn't have broken up. And when I realised he was the one that did it all, I got mad."

The Australian looked surprised, "You got mad because he helped us get back together?"

"I don't like people meddling in my personal life, just like you don't like your agent meddling in yours. He had no idea if our break up was amicable or not, but he still went and manipulated everything around so you and I would see each other again and work it all out."

Emma was confused, "But we did work it out-"

"My problem was his involvement. Don't get me wrong, I thanked him for bringing you back into my life, but Emma, what if it had gone wrong? What if something had soured after these few months? Everything would've been ruined because of that." Punk let out a heavy sigh, "Besides, I'd already made plans to get you back another way." At Emma's frown, he reached behind the television and pulled out a box. He handed it to Emma, "This is for you."

Emma sat on the couch and pulled off the lid of the box, tears coming to her eyes instantly at the sight of the items in the box. There were photos, ticket stubs and other memorabilias from their dates and time together. And on top of all that, was a ticket to Italy. She looked up at him, "You were going to come see me?"

Punk shrugged, "Sort of. There's actually no date on the ticket. It's an open ticket one of the travel agents organised for me. Whenever I decided to go, I was going to use it." He shoved his hands in the pocket of his suit, "I always planned to get you back, Emma. Just I wanted it to be on my time and I didn't want to rush it, because like I said to John, it may not have been the right time on Monday. But I thank fuck it was because I missed you like hell."

Tears fell down Emma's face and she smiled through them, standing up to wrap her arms around her boyfriend, "You are an amazing man, but you really are a jerk."

Punk let out a chuckle, wrapping his amrs around her tightly, "I realised that."

Emma kissed him softly, "Can you please apologise to John?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I will. Besides, I'm a bit more of a jerk than I've let on." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I may have said something about his relationship."

Everything that John had said suddenly came full circle and Emma's eyes widened, "He's getting a divorce isn't he?"

"You spoke to him, didn't you?"

"He didn't tell me outright but I now understand what he meant about seeing you happy."

Punk groaned, rubbing a hand over his tired face, "Now I feel even worse. He's divorcing Liz. It's just not working out for them anymore and he's been miserable, and Jesus, I'm a douchebag."

"Just talk to him tomorrow."

The WWE Champion nodded, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. His face widened into a smirk and he wriggled his eyebrows at her, "Now how about I help you change out of these clothes?"

Her laugh echoed through the bus, "You went from sweet to seedy in 3 seconds. That has to be some sort of a record!" Her squeals resounded through the bus as Punk swung her up and carried her into the back of the bus where his bedroom was. Punk only grinned at her squeals and laugh and realised he would always try to make sure she was happy with him all the time, just so he could hear that laugh. And it made him so happy just to know he was the one that caused her happiness.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 1st April<span>

Wrestlemania was a chaotic affair. Emma was bouncing around backstage like a nervous wreck, watching as Punk and Jericho battled it out for the WWE Championship. Punk had decided it would be much more fun if he told Emma the results of the other matches but not his own prior to the start of Wrestlemania. No matter how much she threatened him with abstinence or kicking him, the WWE Champion refused to give any details about the winner of the match. Whilst the bustle of the other employees of WWE continued around her, her eyes were trained to the screen of the monitors in the backstage area and she let out a shriek when Punk got the cover to win the WWE Championship. Throwing her arms in the air, she jumped around on the spot, causing Mike Mizanin to look at her amused.

"And people say I'm insane."

Emma laughed, wrapping an arm around Mike, "He won!"

"So I saw before you decided to shriek in my ear and deafen me."

She pinched his cheek, grinning, "Oh bite me." Her eyes caught sight of Punk as he made his way backstage, a towel slung over his shoulder as he wiped himself down, "You won!"

Punk couldn't even describe the feeling he got as he watched Emma run towards him and throw her arms around him. To think that he might not have had her by his side during this main event was insane. He knew that it was the best decision to have her back again and he pressed a sweaty kiss to her cheek, laughing as she squealed again. "Did you enjoy the match?"

Emma nodded, unwrapping her arms from around him to hug Chris Jericho, "Great match!"

Chris smiled, patting her on the ass quickly with a cheeky grin, "Thanks gorgeous. Hope you've got a celebration planned for him."

Emma winked, "I don't kiss and tell."

"If you continue to wink like that, we will be leaving before Wrestlemania ends."

Chris Jericho laughed, smacking Punk on the shoulder, "Great match, kid. I'll see you around."

As Jericho disappeared down the corridor, Punk was surrounded by other wrestlers and divas who had come to congratulate him. He kept an eye on Emma, who had found Dean and Seth. The trio had perched themselves on a large black equipment box, a packet of chips being passed around between the boys and Emma. As the people started to leave after congratulating Punk, he realised that John Cena and the Rock were standing near by, waiting for the start of their match. There was a musical act happening outside, so Punk knew he had little time to talk to John. Hoisting his belt over his shoulder, he stepped forward, calling out to his friend, "Yo, John boy!"

John looked up at Punk, a questioning look on his face. He stepped forward, "Congratulations on the win. It was a fine match you guys had."

Punk nodded, "I'm a jerk."

John's lips quirked, "Tell me something I don't know."

The WWE Champion smirked at his friend, "I want to apologise for what happened. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said what I did. I want to thank you for bringing her back into my life. She means everything to me."

"I know she does and I only wanted to help."

"I know you did and I'm sorry for what I said. You deserve to be happy too, Cena."

The Boston native chuckled, adjusting the cap on his head, "Maybe after my divorce, I'll find someone who makes me just as happy as she makes you."

"Trust me, I'll be there to help you get back into the dating game and set you up with some really bad dates for shits and giggles." Punk reached out a hand, "So are we good?"

John extended his hand also, and laughed as Punk pulled him into a one armed hug, "Yeah, we're good. You're still an asshole."

"You're still an asskisser." Punk pulled away and punched John in the arm, "Have fun out there."

John grinned, "I always do."

Emma grinned at the sight before her, her heart swelling at the reconciliation between the two good friends. From beside her, Dean Ambrose snorted, "What the fuck just happened? Are you sure Punk and John aren't the ones going out?"

The dark haired girl slapped him upside the head before stealing some chips from his packet in his hands, "Shut up, Ambrose."

He smirked at her, "So you got any single friends?"

"She has a sister whose probably just as insane as you."

Emma shot a glare at Punk as he made his way over to them, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Stop pimping out my sister."

Dean looked intrigued, "I'll Facebook stalk her later."

"You're a perv."

He winked at them, "And ladies love it."

Punk rolled his eyes, pulling Emma up from the box, "Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a celebration to start!" With a growl, he tossed Emma over his shoulder and made his way down the corridor, laughing as Emma slapped his back repeatedly. As he entered the locker room, he lifted her onto a massage table and kissed her soundly, "Love you."

"Love you too, Champ."

"Ready to go home?"

Emma's eyes lit up. She hadn't been to his apartment in months and she missed living in Chicago, "As long as you're there too."

Punk smiled, kissing her again. He couldn't have asked for a better night. He had his girl, his championship and his best friend back. All was right in the world and he only prayed that it would continue like this for a long time.

* * *

><p>AN: Tada! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! And again apologies all around for the delay!


End file.
